Angelic Secrets
by DawnxAingeal
Summary: Alai leaves her home in hopes of completing her goal, unfortunatly she has no clue the chaos and pain that will be caused because of this "little goal"
1. Enter Stage Right!

Name: Alai Hiroshi

Age: 14 Years Old

Eyes: Left Eye: Ocean Blue, Right Eye: Grass Green (Normally)  
Left Eye: Blood Red, Right Eye: Dark Orange (When Mad)

Hometown: Maori

Hair: Long Brown Straight Layered Hair

Outfit: Ninja Outfit: Short Black Tank Top with Red and Black Nautical Star on the front, Black Shorts, and a Dark Red and Black tie on skirt which reaches to your knees.

Normal Outfit: A Black Tank top that is tight at the top and extends a little towards the ends, Dark blue shorts- tight yet comfortable (incase an unexpected attack were to occur) and a short Black see-through sash that comes down to your knees, your shoes are that of long boots that go halfway up your shin, they too are comfortable in the case of an attack

Family: None, your family and friends were killed years ago because of a war between your village and the neighboring one to the east

Background: You came from your hometown with plenty of Secrets,you left Maori because the pain was too much. There were only few survivors from that battle 6 years ago, the population has grown but you were still left without anyone, You mainly focus on magic and katanas for new her skills for genjutsu,taijutsu,and ninjutsu, are very powerful. 


	2. The not so peaceful town

Alai's POV

Alai: *Thinking* "I've been walking for 4 days straight and I'm so exhausted but after a non-stop journey, I think I'm finally getting close."

-You walk through the dense and seemingly endless forest for hours more after your hopeful thought. As you make your way through the trees you spot something, it looks like a huge gate.-

Alai: "I'm here... Finally!"

-You somehow find the energy you need to run to the gate where you rushed to a stop, as the gaurds stood in your way, they stared at you with such authority.-

Guard: "State your business in Konoha!"

Alai: "I'm here to talk to your leader, to see if I can live here."

Guard: "We will have someone escort you to our lord Hokage's office

Alai: "Thank you"

-You bow your head to the guards as you wait for someone to come along to bring you to your destination. Soon enough another guard comes by and with you, makes his way to the Hokage's office, you take this opportunity to look around the village, there's plenty of shops with cheerful people walking by. You spot one kid in particular, who seems to obviously stand out, A blond spiky haired kid in a bright orange jumpsuit is causing quite a commotion, he's running from what appears to be more guards, the one escorting you suddenly stops, because of his sudden stop you run into him, you look the direction that he is staring at to see a mountain with faces carved into the side of it, but they look goofy because it looked like someone painted graffity all on the faces, you guessed it was the kid running that did it, so as the guard stood in shock, you decided to help, you casually walked forward as the blond kid ran towards you, you walked close enough next to him so you could trip him without anyone noticing. The kid fell on his face as the the other guards caught up.-

Guard 1: "Naruto your in big trouble now, wait until we get you to the Hokage's office again."

Guard 2: "Why don't you stop with all this nonsense."

Alai: "Oh, um can I come with you?"

Guard 1: "Sorry girl, this is official Konoha business."

Alai: "no um, I mean I'm supposed to go to the hokage's office to talk about moving here, and uh..."

-You turn your head to look at your escort as the other guard does the same, He's still in shock, the guard holding the blond kid agree's to take you along as they bring that Kid to the Hokage's office, surprisingly someone walks beside you and begins to speak.-

???: "Nice job, tripping Naruto like that..."

Alai: "How did you know I tripped him?"

???: "I saw your foot go up at the last second and trip him, then you moved away fast so he couldn't see you...I'm Neji."

Alai: "Nice to meet you Neji, and yeah, but if he did that *points to the mountain* then I think he should be caught *giggles* oh right, I'm Alai *shakes Neji's hand*, I'm sorry but I have to catch up to them."

-You ran to catch up with the guards and that "Naruto" kid. When you suddenly see a raven haired boy run around the corner and cut the guards off, he continued running as fast as he could, he bumps into you almost knocking you to the ground, he looks back at you as he continues running and turns the corner. As you turn your head back in the direction of the guards you noticed they were running to the other side of the street, you were very confused but soon saw why, a whole group of girls came trampling down the street, you barely jumped out of the way. As they ran by the guards ask as we begin walking again.-

Guard 1: "Hey! are you ok?"

Alai: "I'll be fine, thank you."

Guard 2: "Poor kid, he's always being chased by those girls."

Alai: "Yeah...it's tough, being like him."

Guard 1: "Had that problem in your old village, lots of fan boys?"

Alai: "um, yeah, and another reason too, but I'd rather not say."

-You and the guards continue your conversation and continue walking, in about another 10 minutes you arrive at the Hokage's office, of course you had to wait because the lord Hokage had to take care of Naruto. Eventually you saw the doors open and out came that kid, he just kind of smiled and nodded, he moved out of the way and watched you go into the room.- 


	3. A New Nickname

Alai's POV

- You walked into the lord Hokage's office and saw many books, you looked over to the desk and saw a man sitting down, a very old man, looks very tough you thought, your had the first impression of a serious old man, but...-

Hokage: "Welcome to Konoha, I got word from the guards about you, it's not often that we get someone new to our village. *smiles*"

Alai: "Um, thank you, from what I've heard it's a great village..."

Hokage: "And from what you've seen?"

Alai: *laughs* It's interesting, in one day I've seen the town trouble maker, the town genius, and the town "Heartthrob"."

Hokage: "Well aside from that, this village is calm and friendly, now, we need a place for you to live and I can help you with jobs. Do you know anyone here?"

Alai: "I actually wanted to be a ninja if that's alright, and yes sir, I know a few."

Hokage: "Alright we can easily find you an apartment, there's plenty of kid's here living on their own. Hmm,*looks through papers* you'll be staying in House 201, Apartment 6."

Alai: "Alright, thank you sir."

Hokage: "But now as per being a ninja, we need to figure out your skill level... what village are you from?"

Alai: "Maori sir, we focus on magic but know a little ninjutsu."

Hokage: "...Maori?"

Alai: "Yes sir..."

Hokage: "Well one class is having their final exams tomorrow to earn their headbands, I'll put you in the class and if you pass then you'll be brought back here to test your abilities further, alright?"

Alai: "Yes sir, and thank you *bows* oh and my name is Alai."

Hokage: "No need for thanks, it's my job, and call me grandpa."

Alai: "um, alright si- I mean Grandpa, I have a question."

Grandpa: "Yes Alai?"

Alai: "Why do you want me to call you grandpa? not that I'm not grateful."

Grandpa: "Because you remind me of someone I once knew, I could tell what kind of person you were as soon as you walked in."

Alai: "Really.....?"22

Grandpa: "Yes, pure, kind, but strong, I expect much from you."

Alai: "Thank you grandpa, um do I have a roommate and when should I go meet them? If I do have one."

Grandpa: "Ah yes you do, but I'll leave that a surprise, and you should wait a few hours, that way we can tell them about you."

Alai: "Right, then I guess I'll go look around for that calm and friendly village."

Grandpa: "Good luck with exams and our newest naruto incident the town's hectic."

Alai: "Thanks for the tip sir! I mean grandpa *laughs* bye."

Grandpa: "Goodbye Alai."

-You wave goodbye to your new "grandpa" and opened the doors to explore Konoha, but you were cut off, by surprise that blond kid, who you thought had left long before.-

Naruto: "HI! your new right? here I'll show you around I'm N-"

Alai: "*laughs* Naruto, yes I know, you cause quite a commotion today and sure, why not. I could use a escort who isn't gonna stand in shock, oh by the way, I'm Alai."

-You and Naruto wander around Konoha for hours, as he shows you spots in the village little funny conversations pop up. You can't remember the last time you've had this much fun, cept for.... You notice it's starting to get late but before you could say bye-.-

Naruto: "So Alai what town are you from? and what level Ninja are you?"

Alai: "A town named Maori, and I don't know yet, Grandpa said that I had to take the final exam with a class tomorrow and if I pass then I get to take a more advanced test."

Naruto: "Oh wow, what were you in your other village?"

Alai: "Our village doesn't focus on Gaijutsu. We HAVE learned jutsu's and everything in case we need it, but mostly focus on magic and for a few summoning."

Naruto: "Why only a few, is it a really hard skill?"

Alai: "Well actually it's an ability that about 3 people in my entire village are born with. So they're kind of rare."

Naruto: "COOL!!!, so are you a summoner?"

Alai: "Yeah, oh wow! Naruto look at how late is it, I should probably get to my new apartment, cya Naruto."

Naruto: "Wait, tomorrow. Meet me here, we can hang out again?"

Alai: "Sure what time?"

Naruto: "Around noon."

Alai: "Alright cya then."

-You make your way home and use the key grandpa gave you to get into your new house. As the door opens you see a very clean house, the house was neat, no TV, just some books, two bedrooms, a kitchen, and of course you were standing in the living room. There was a table to eat at in the kitchen. You made your way into one of the bedrooms you saw clothes in this one, guessing it was your roommate's room you went to walk out. But before you could leave, you saw a picture...- 


	4. The Kunai of meeting

Alai's POV

-You couldn't resist looking, maybe it would show who your roommate was, slowly making your way to the picture you see a man with long black hair, lines under his eyes, speaking of his eyes, they were red. At that moment something popped in your head, that man in the picture staring down at someone, it ended as fast as it came and you were back in your roommate's room, you quickly walk out before they came home, you go into the other room and notice it's empty what was now their spare room or guest room would be yours. You see what seemed like a note on the dresser, it read: "Dear Alai, this is your room, hope you like it, your test is at the Academy in Iruka's classroom, your roommate is in your class so you can follow them to the Academy, there is money in the top left drawer for you to get clothes and everything you need, no thanks are necessary and I'll see you tomorrow, good luck, Grandpa." You walk out of your new room and into the kitchen to get some water, after a minute you figure out where the glasses are, you are relaxed and comfortable with the house before you suddenly feel something on your neck, it was a Kunai, before you can say anything you hear someone speak in a low demanding voice.-

???: "What is your name and why are you here..."

Alai: "My name is Alai Hiroshi, and I've been assigned to live here."

-Before he could move again you wrap your leg around theirs and pull them down, they grunt as you pin them down and are able to see who it is, it was a boy, around the same age most likely with raven hair, and red eyes like the man in the picture, he looked familiar but different. He struggled but you stopped him and yelled in an even more demanding voice then his...-

Alai: "Who are you, and why did you put a kunai to my neck?"

???: " I thought you were someone who broke in. Didn't expect a girl to be my new roommate."

-He tried to get up but you threw him back to the floor, he stared in confusion.-

Alai: "*smirked* Never answered my question."

???: "*smirks*....Sasuke Uchiha."

Alai: "Interesting name, We-"

Sasuke: "That what!? the clan should be all gone! Yes I'm one of two survivors."

Alai: "Nice response but I was going to say that it's nice to meet you...I'm guessing a lot of people ask you about it huh?"

Sasuke: "How come you didn't? Did you not know?"

Alai: " No I know about your clan... and I didn't because everyone knows, and I figured you wouldn't want to be reminded of it."

Sasuke: ".... *he looks away with an emotionless face* Thanks...your room's ov-"

Alai: "I know where it is thanks, it's getting late, what time do we go to the Academy?"

Sasuke: "8, Your taking the final with us?"

Alai: "Yeah, if I pass I go to Grandpa's office. I'll make sure I'm back by 7:30 so I can go with you."

Sasuke: "What?"

Alai: "I don't have any clothes from my old village, other than what I'm wearing, I need to buy some more tomorrow, it should take about 20 minutes."

Sasuke: "Whatever, cya."

Sasuke's POV

-You walked back in your room and close the door behind you everything looked the same, which was good-

Sasuke: "At least she didn't touch anything, hope she doesn't join my fan club, she seems tough, wouldn't want her chasing me."

-You went to sleep thinking about how she was nice after you put a kunai to her throat, you wake up the next morning to hearing a door close, assuming it was Alai leaving you go back to sleep, you would have to wake up in about an hour, you didn't get to enjoy the hour though, because you heard yet another door open and close.-

Sasuke: "Wow, she actually took 20 minutes."

-You decided to get up and have something to eat and get ready, as you open the door you see Alai in the kitchen, you look to see that she's cooking. Something catches you by surprise.-

Alai: "Would you like some? you can sit down, there's enough for two."

-You were surprised that she knew you were there, but you sat down, not letting her see that you were surprised. She grabs another plate, a few seconds later, she puts what she cooked on the two plates, you noticed it was an omlet. She puts the food down and you take your first bite, reluctantly you say something, which startles her.-

Sasuke: "Your a good cook."

Alai: ".....Thank you."

-suddenly something so horrid was heard outside of their apartment, it sent chills down your spine the second you heard it...- 


	5. NEW GIRL GOES FIRST

Alai's POV

-You were eating breakfast with Sasuke when you heard screaming, the screaming was coming from outside, you both peer out of the window to see a whole group of girls screaming for Sasuke, obviously his fan club, you look back at Sasuke who is-

Alai: "Sasuke!? Where are you?"

sasuke: "Living room...We're not gonna get out of here easily."

Alai: "Yeah we will, here I have a plan! Follow me."

Sasuke: "What are you doing? we can't go out that way, we'll be trapped."

Alai: "Shut up and just play along."

-You and Sasuke walk out the door and make your way to the front door, you stop at the front door and wait for Sasuke, just before he goes to open the door, you grab ahold of his hand, shocked and angry he looks at you-

Alai: "You'll see, don't worry I'm not another fan girl."

Sasuke: "You know, their going to hate you for this."

Alai: "So, they'll leave you alone."

-Holding hands, you and Sasuke open the door to see a huge group of girls screaming, you start to walk out the door as the girls change from screaming to gasping, obviously they saw you guys holding hands, you both kept walking as he led you through the group and in a direction, which can be assumed that the academy is is. Once the two of you got away from the crowd you let go of his hand and he walked in front to lead the way to the academy. Soon enough he stopped and looked back.-

Sasuke: "Alright this is the Academy."

Alai: "Thanks, now I know how to get here."

-You walk ahead of Sasuke and move into the courtyard, but oddly enough, you didn't hear Sasuke walking, instead you heard someone running, you turn around to see Naruto come to a fast stop in front of you, you see Sasuke, still in the same spot as before, he was just standing there looking at you and Naruto.-

Naruto: "Hey Alai! What's up? ready for the test today?"

Alai: "No, I've never even met the teacher, let alone what the test is on."

Naruto: "Shadow Clones"

Alai: "How do you know that?"

Sasuke: "He's failed it enough times."

Naruto: "Shut up Sasuke, before I pound you!"

Sasuke: "Hmph...loser *Sasuke begins to walk away*"

Naruto: "I'm a what!? come back here!"

Alai: "Stop arguing...come on we're gonna be late."

-The three of you walked into the classroom and you watched as Naruto and Sasuke went to their usual seats, you stood and waited, eventually you see girls walk in staring and glaring at you, most likely mad at you for holding Sasuke's hand earlier. In about 5 minutes the teacher came in and noticed you standing.-

Teacher: "Hello you must be Alai."

Alai: "Yes sir."

Teacher: "You can call me Iruka Sensei, um your taking the final right?"

Alai: "Yes s- Iruka Sensei, I'm to take the exam, and if I pass I go back to grandpa's office."

Iruka: "Grandpa?"

Alai: "Um, I mean the Hokage."

Iruka: Alright Alai we'll see how you do on the test, sit by Sasuke there in the back for today. Alright class, today your final exam will determine if you move on to become a Genin. You will be tested on shadow clones, now first up is Alai, then Choji, followed by Hinata, Ino,Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Rock Lee, Sakura, Shikamaru, Sangi, Sasuke, and Ten-ten.

Naruto: "NEW GIRL GOES FIRST!"

-you reluctantly get up and make your way to the room in the back where you saw Grandpa and another teacher sitting at a table, Soon Iruka Sensei walked in from the classroom and sat down at the table in between Grandpa and the other teacher.-

Grandpa: "Ok Alai, let's take this test, remember. You pass you get a headband and come with me to my office, Fail and you just take the class with Iruka in the fall."

Iruka: "Ready?"

Alai: "*nods at Iruka* I'll try my best grandpa."

-Iruka signals the go ahead and you do several hand signs and concentrate on making a clone of yourself. Smoke soon fills the room and once it clears up, you see a perfect clone of yourself, Iruka Sensei and the other teacher looked surprised. Considering you were from a village who doesn't practice ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu. But Grandpa smiled at you, Iruka stood up and picked up a headband.- 


	6. The Failer

Alai's POV

Iruka: "Congratulations Alai, you passed with flying colors, here is your headband."

Alai: "Um, thank you, it was nice to meet you both. *bows*"

Grandpa: "Seeing as you were first I'm going to have to ask you to wait until the others go, ok?"

Alai: "Yes, grandpa."

-You walk out with the headband in your hand, you walk back into the classroom where Choji was waiting to go next, Naruto looked and saw the headband.-

Naruto: "ALAI!!! you got a headband? are you going to the old man's office?"

Alai: "Yeah, later though when the exams are over."

-Everyone talked in the classroom as people walked in and out of the backroom, the girls drooled over Sasuke at first but word got around, they kind of just glared at you about a quarter of the time. Sasuke looked at you once in a while because the girls looked with violent intentions, you didn't mind though you just ignored them and talked to Naruto, when Naruto was called in you were left alone.-

Sasuke's POV

-You were watching as your annoying club sat down in a group and glared at Alai. "she did that for me, knowing they would do that." you thought as you occasionally looked at Alai, she seemed carefree to the girl's glare and just talked to Naruto, but when Naruto had to go in for the exam, she was by herself and the girls talked louder. You got up and went down to Alai, you couldn't let the girls get her.-

Alai's POV

-You were left alone and you could see the girls planning something, you were curious as what they were saying or planning. But before you could find out Sasuke had walked over to you.-

Sasuke: "Hey, you ok?"

Alai: "*looks confused* Hey, I'm fine why do you ask?"

Sasuke: "They're planning *looks at other girls*"

Alai: "I figured as much."

Sasuke: "It's because you held my hand this morning."

Alai: "I know, it doesn't bother me, they stopped bothering you right?"

Sasuke: "Tell me, is that what you planned? all this time?"

Alai: "...I knew what they would do, you knew it too, but don't worry I'll be ok."

Sasuke: "What else do you have planned? there has to be something else *smirks*"

Alai: "*walks away* I'm going to sing."

- You begin to walk away but Sasuke pulls you back, you were really surprised and confused. You looked down and noticed he grabbed your hand, but soon let go.-

Sasuke: "They'll figure it out...if we stay apart, just stay here with me until Naruto comes out."

-You stayed and talked to Sasuke about your plan until Naruto came out. You went to congratulate him, but he wasn't holding a headband, he failed and he looked sad.-

Alai: "Naruto..."

Naruto: "Leave me alone."

-Before you could do anything he ran out of the room, Sasuke was being called in soon and you decided the best thing to do was to go and find Naruto, you found him sitting on a swing away from everyone else. He was staring at the kids that graduated.-

Alai: "Hey it's alright, practice and you'll get it next year."30

Naruto: "I always fail it, why bother."

Alai: "Here, I'll practice with you, and you'll get it soon, then we'll go to Iruka Sensei and ask if you can retake it."

Naruto: "REALLY!?"

Alai: "Yeah of course we'll practice after I'm done with my next test, meet me at the Hokage's office."

Naruto: "Alright! cya later Alai!"

-Naruto runs off happy, that made you feel better knowing that your friend was better because of you, you began to walk back inside when someone walked in front of you, knocking you down.- 


	7. Wait watch him?

Alai's POV

-It was Sasuke, he was wearing a headband, he just stood there smirking.-

Sasuke: "They said I passed with flying colors. *continues smirking*

Alai: "Congratulations, they told me the same thing."

Sasuke: "Did you find Naruto?"

Alai: "Yeah, I did, he's better now *smiles*

Sasuke: "Hm, nice job, are you going to the Hokage's office after this?"

Alai: "Yeah,why?"

Sasuke: "No reason..."

Alai: "*laughs* Why, did you want to come with me? to see what this *test* is?"

Sasuke: "Doesn't matter to me, I'll come if you want."

Alai: "*nods* Alright well, your welcome to come along."

-You start to laugh as you walk towards grandpa's office. You listened out of curiousity to hear Sasuke walking close behind. you stopped and turned around to see Sasuke with a confused look on his face.-

Sasuke: "What?"

Alai: "You can walk next to me ya know, you don't have to walk by yourself if you coming to watch."

Sasuke: "I'd most likely have to wait outside while you take it."

Alai: "Nah, Grandpa's nice, he'll let you watch."

FF to Hokage's Office

-And as you said, grandpa let Sasuke watch you take the test, the test was simple, all you had to do was fight dummies and skilled Gaurds, by the end of the test Grandpa went into the back of the room to discuss with the other instructors what my grade would be, as they went to talk, you went over to Sasuke.-

Sasuke's POV

-You were watching Alai take ths advanced test, it didn't look fast of anything but the jutsu's that the guards used were advanced. Alai was amazing and she won her fight, you were thinking when you noticed that she was walking over to you.-

Sasuke: "What's up? that was pretty good by the way."

Alai: "Thank you, and nothing I was just bored so while they're deciding I figured why not come over here."

Sasuke: "*thinking: why would she come over here and why isn't she nervous about the results.* Oh, ok"

-You and Alai talked for a little bit more until the Lord Hokage step back in the middle of the room, Alai noticed and stepped forward as well.-

Lord Hokage: "Alright Alai, we've thought about the skill's you've shown us today and I think that we've decided the perfect rank for you."

Alai: "Yes Grandpa?"

Sasuke: "*thinking: why does she keep calling him Grandpa?*"

Lord Hokage: "We've decided to put you in a very important and secret group, well in reality the group itself isn't a secret, just who the members are. So, Sasuke you'll have to promise not to tell anyone."

Sasuke: "I give you my word sir. *bows*"

Alai: "I promise too sir!"

Lord Hokage: "Alright, We've decided to make you an operative of our ANBU black ops team."

Sasuke: "WHAT! wow *thinking: How did she get in the ANBU there's something weird about this.*

Alai: "Thank you grandpa! I won't let you down!"

Lord Hokage: "But, remember you can't let anyone know about your rank, in fact I'm going to make your public rank a Genin, that way no one figures it out."

Alai: "Right grandpa, so I'll be on the list for a Genin but a part of ANBU?"

Lord Hokage: "Right so your undercover, when we need you though you must be ready at a moments notice."

Alai: "Right, so what do I do now?"

Lord Hokage: "You actually have a mission tonight. You are to escort a very important person to this village from a checkpoint, we've recieved word that his original escorts were murdered."

Sasuke: "What rank were they?"

Lord Hokage: "Chunin. This is very dangerous Alai, they were skilled and still taken down easily."

Alai: "Where is the checkpoint sir?"

Lord Hokage: "Not far from the village, maybe a few hours walk. You leave as soon as you can."

Alai: "Wait what about my genin team?"

Lord Hokage: "You'll be on Sasuke's team that way you both can watch each other."

Sasuke: "What? watch each other?"

Lord Hokage: "Yes, there are anti-ANBU groups who will target you, and you... *looks at you* 


	8. FIRE!

Alai's POV

-You were just granted to be in the ANBU black ops when Grandpa said that you and Sasuke had to watch out for each other, you because you were an ANBU member and Sasuke...-

Grandpa: "and you *looks at Sasuke* well, you know why Sasuke.

Alai: "Wait what's going on?"

Sasuke: "...Nothing, I'll see you later ok?"

Alai: "*quietly* Yeah. Hey Grandpa, how long will I be gone? I'm just curious."

Grandpa: "Well if you hurry maybe in like 4 hours, you can get back and get some sleep before your first practice with your genin team."

Alai: "*begins to run out* Alright Grandpa I'll see you later!"

-You ran through the doorway and down the hall, you past Sasuke before you left the building.-

Alai: "Hi Sasuke, bye Sasuke, oh if you see Naruto tell him to meet me here around 9 ok?"

Sasuke: "Alright, whatever, don't die."

Alai: "*you close your left eye only and lift your left hand, touch your head with one finger and then pull away from your face making a peace sign with one finger further back then the other one, you smirked at Sasuke*Thanks, and I won't."

-You continue to run as you reach the village gates, the guards let you pass, full of engery you run all the way to the checkpoint, you got there before the client so of course, the only option was to rest until they got there, after about half an hour you see someone walking down the road and you step forward.-

Alai: "Hello, you must be the client, I'm here to take you to the Hokage, um, oh right...I'm supposed to show you this."

-You pull out of your hood an emblem with a green and black seal on it, the client nods and you begin to walk with him close behind. After about an hour you notice an unusual plant near an upcoming tree, you stop and put your hand out in front of the client to signal stop. You snap your fingers to conjure up a barrier to protect him. You walk up near the plant, it's a trap, and an obvious one at that, you pull out a kunai and concentrate. You sense someone, you flick the kunai and hear a yell, you caught them off guard. They jumped down out of the tree, a boy by the looks of it, with long blond hair in a ponytail. He wore a headband with a slash through it, he had on a black and red robe with white clouds scattered on it. He stepped closer and surprisingly, smiled.-

???: "Hey there beautiful, what's up? you caught me off guard with that Kunai yeah?"

Alai: "Well you set a really bad trap so I thought I'd let you know."

???: "See I told you they'd figure it out!"

-Another man jumped out from a tree, he also had a red robe on but this one looked much like a plant.-

???: "Well it was either that or you blow them up and blow our cover Deidara."

Deidara: "Well excuse me for wanting to be useful Zetsu!"

Alai: "Enough! why are you guys trying to kill my client?"

Deidara: "Boss ordered us to."

Alai: "So you kill people because your ordered to? That's stupid."

-Zetsu seemed really angry by your comment, he knelt to the ground and slammed his hands into the dirt. Before you could think you were restrained by plant like vines. they restrained your ankles and your wrists, along with your waist. You began to struggle as the vines got stronger and tighter, they were feeding on your energy. You closed your eyes to calm down, your hands slowly opened as fire was now in the palm of your hands. As Zetsu stood in shock you shifted your hands and set the vines on fire, you were now free from his plants and at that moment you conjured more fire and shot it at Zetsu. He dropped to the ground in pain staring up Deidara as if looking for help but he was shocked to see that Deidara was busy with his own battle. He was fighting with you,he looked at you and noticed that your eyes were Blood Red and Dark Orange, you took the shot Deidara gave you to pin him to the ground with your sword in his shoulder, you then took the opportunity to run to the client, bring down the barrier and use a teleportation jutsu to get you both safely to the Konoha gates, you bring him to Grandpa's office and notice that it's about 7p.m. you have about 2 hours before you have to meet Naruto so you figure that you would go to the forest and train. You made your way to the grounds that Naruto showed you and prepared yourself for some harsh training. As you went to begin training, something stopped you, you noticed out of the corner of your eye...- 


	9. Am I dead?

Alai's POV

-It was Naruto running through some trees with a big scroll on his back, he was headed for the training grounds, but when he noticed you he stopped dead in his tracks.-

Naruto: "Alai! Hey what are you doing here?"

Alai: "I was gonna train, might as well before I went to meet you at grandpa's, so...what's that?"

Naruto: "It's a scroll, it's to help me learn how to make clones. *grins*"

Alai: "Nice, well we can start training then huh?"

-Naruto nods as you begin training him what's on the scroll and what you know, after about an hour and a half you both are interupted by Iruka Sensei who seemed shocked.-

Iruka: "Your....Training!?!"

Naruto: "Yeah, I'm going to learn to make clones! Alai's helping me."

Iruka: "You do know Alai, that Naruto stole that from the village's vault?"

Alai: "Well now I do..."

Iruka: "*anime drop* Naruto, why would you steal such an important scroll from the village?"

Naruto: "I was going to give it back, and your friend said that it was ok to borrow the scroll."

Alai: "I see, Iruka, Naruto just wanted to become a Genin, and your friend knew that, and use it."

???: "Aw, it looks like you've caught on. *laughs*"

Iruka: "Mizuki how could you?"

-Mizuki threw a shuriken at the three of you, you and Naruto managed to duck out of the way but Iruka Sensei was hit and bad in the back, seeing someone try and do that for you was great, but it also made you loathe Mizuki. You charged at him and started beating him down, he threw another Shuriken, but it completely missed, little did you know that you weren't the target, the target was actually Naruto. As soon as you realized this you sprinted to Naruto and pushed him of the way causing you to get hit instead of him, you looked down as you saw a huge slash going down your body. The last thing you remember that night was multiple clones of Naruto appearing.-

Naruto's POV

-You saw Alai start beating on Iruka Sensei's friend as he took out another Shuriken and threw it, lucky it missed. But something was off, you soon realized that you were his target, he wanted to distract her, Alai sprinted as fast as she could and pushed you out of the way of the Shuriken, causing her to be badly injured. You lost control, she was your new and only friend along with Sensei, you preformed hand signs and a poof of smoke come up and as it faded, numerous copies appeared alongside you to fight. Mizuki was beat soon and your next goal was to check on Iruka Sensei and Alai, Iruka seemed to be ok and he got up to help with Alai.-

Naruto: "Alai! are you alright?!"

Iruka: "We need to get her home, either that or to the hospital *he put his hand over her stomach to check the wounds* There too deep, she needs to go to the hospital. She lives with Sasuke right?"

Naruto: "SHE LIVES WITH SASUKE!!!??"

Iruka: "I believe so, go to Sasuke's house and tell him Alai's in the hospital."

Naruto: "Right! *nods*"

-As you ran off to Alai and Sasuke's house, you looked to see Iruka Sensei picking Alai up and carrying her off, you had to give Sasuke the message, he has to go see her you thought. Once you got to Sasuke's house you pounded the door as hard as you could. As soon as Sasuke opened the door...-

Sasuke: "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be training with Alai?"

Naruto: "LET'S GO! YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME!"

Sasuke: "No, I don't."

-Sasuke begins to shut the door but you push it open, grab him and throw him to the ground, shocked and confused Sasuke stares at you in anger.-

Naruto: "Alai's in the hospital, she saved me, I was going to be killed, now she's hurt really bad, Iruka Sensei told me to get you wh-

-You were cut off by the sound of the door slamming shut, you smirked as you began to run for the door.-

Naruto: "*thinking: Guess he's worried hehe!*" 


	10. Great, A hospital

Sasuke's POV

Naruto: "Alai's in the hospital, she saved me, I was going to be killed, now she's hurt really bad, Iruka Sensei told me to get you wh-

- The second you heard the news you ran out of your house slamming the door in the process, you looked back and saw that Naruto was just coming out of the house, in about 10 minutes you both reached the hospital. You ran to the attendant and asked for Alai's, when she told you what room you saw Naruto point and run.-

Naruto: "Her rooms this way!"

Sasuke: "*nods* Right!"

-You and Naruto burst down the hallway, you both looked at the numbers until you noticed the number. You turned and ran in the room and the first thing you saw was Alai laying on the bed asleep most likely. Next to Alai was Iruka who had already noticed you.-

Iruka: "Sasuke...She's alright now, just sleeping."

Sasuke: "How bad were her wounds?"

Iruka: "Bad, almost deep enough to puncture vital organs, she took a pretty bad hit from that Shuriken. Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke: "*Shrugs* I don't know."

Naruto: "*laughs* I missed the room!"

-Your not surprised at all, you noticed that Iruka Sensei is shaking his head in disapointment. You return your attention to Alai, she's resting peacefully in the hospital bed, it looked almost like she hadn't gotten hurt at all.-

Sasuke: "What about our teams tomorrow, is she going to be excused for the day?"

Iruka: "Most likely she'll miss more than a day."

???: "You'll be missing days as well, Sasuke."

-You were surprised to see the lord Hokage standing in the doorway, you looked confused as the Hokage walked over to Alai.-

Hokage: "Iruka, How long will she be here?"

Iruka: "Maybe a couple more hours, she's sleeping now, she'll be able to be taken home."

Sasuke: "Lord Hokage why am I missing days? If someone has to take care of her why not a nurse, they're professionals."

Hokage: "Remember what I said, you'll just have to make sure she eats and her wounds get dressed."

Iruka: "It'll let your new Sensei's know about the situation."

-Naruto and you stayed while the Hokage and Iruka left to talk to a doctor, Eventually the Hokage had to leave, and Iruka and Naruto went to talk about his "stunt" over ramen, leaving you alone with Alai, and she was to be released soon. You looked down at Alai, she was sleeping peacefully, she winced in pain maybe once but it wasn't that serious. The nurse who dressed her wounds had come in and said that she could go home. She wasn't awake yet so you had to pick her up bridal style and carry her home. You made it halfway home when she began to stir.-

Alai: "Where am I?"

Sasuke: "Konoha streets, I'm taking you home from the hospital."

Alai: "Sasuke? you don't have to carry me, I'm awake now."

Sasuke: "No way your walking, you just got out of the hospital, it's ok, your really light anyway. Just sleep."

-Alai just nods to you and closes her eyes again. You really didn't mind carrying her, most likely cus she's not a fan girl. You finally reached your house, you set Alai down on some soft grass by a tree while you unlocked the door, once the doors were open you picked Alai up and walked straight to her room. You then placed her on her bed. After a long night you went to your room to sleep, but after a couple of hours you heard a window open. Seeing as how it wasn't your window you ran to check Alai's room you ran in to see a blonde haired man with a long black and red cloak with white clouds around it standing over Alai's bed. He noticed you and looked shocked.-

???: "Wow, you do look like him, yeah!"

Sasuke: "What are you talking about? What are you doing here?"

???: "You ask too many questions, yeah?"

Sasuke: "Just tell me what your doing here!"

-A man wearing red jumps down with his eyes covered and spikey blond hair much like Naruto, he had piercings all along his ears and nose, He simply glares at Alai and then turns to you.-

???: "We're here for the girl..." 


	11. The Akatsuki

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke: "Who are you?"

???: "I'm Deidara and this is Pein- I MEAN BOSS, yeah."

Pein: "No more introductions, Deidara. Grab her...."

-Deidara picked up Alai, but you weren't going to let him take her so easily. You ran toward Deidara with Kunai's, but Pein stepped in your way, and before you could react he threw you back to the wall. You turned your attention to Deidara who had Alai in his arms and was waiting near her window for Pein. Slowly Pein moved to the window and junped out after Deidara. You ran to the window to see them running away, you jumped out of the window after them. It seemed almost impossible, because they were already almost out of sight.-

Alai's POV

-You fell back asleep after Sasuke had suggested you to, you could feel how long you were sleeping, at one point you felt yourself being picked up again but it didn't feel like Sasuke's arms. You open your eyes to see that you are in the arms of Deidara, you struggle as soon as you can move and got him to drop you. The man next to him looked disapointed. You begin to run in the opposite direction that they were heading in, but that man quickly appeared in your path.-

Alai: "What do you want from me!?"

-You get in a fighting stance as Deidara and the man close in.-

???: "We're here to kidnap you, we have a proposition for you."

Deidara: "Your really gonna ask her boss?"

???: "Yes, though she doesn't have a choice, Alai...I am Pein, we have kidnapped you because we want you to join us, you'll be a member of the Akatsuki and be a rogue ninja or a summoner."

Deidara: "Hey, our first summoner, yeah!"

Alai: "H-How did you know?"

Pein: "We've been watching your talents for some time, a summoner, singer, mage, and ninja...very rare for such a young girl."

Deidara: "Yeah so your coming with us."

Alai: "Never, I protect people, innocent people, not hurt them."

-before they could answer you had pulled out the charm from your wrist and spun around. You were covered in pure light. Deidara looked amazed as something appeared above, it was your summon Talon, a black and red falcon. He swooped down as you jumped up in the air. Pein and Deidara looked up as you disapeared in the trees. As you were flying a quick sharp pain was felt in your chest, your wounds opened up from the quick movements and it hurt alot. you finally got back to Konoha about a half hour from then, you arrived at your house and went back in through your window, and soon you started to black out, the last thing you heard was what sounded like Sasuke running towards you.-

Sasuke's POV

-You were out looking for an hour when you decided to run back to the hokage's office and get help looking for her, but as you were running to the hokage's office, something really huge caught your eye, it was like a huge bird. It was surprisingly flying to your house and went into Alai's bedroom, hoping for the best you ran in the house and straight to Alai's room. Amazingly and thankfully Alai was back, but the wound in her chest had reopened. You had to pick her up and bring her to her bed, you ran into the bathroom and grabbed the bandages from the shelf and went back into the room, you then took off her old bandages and used a huge pad to apply pressure so it would stop bleeding. Once the bleeding slowed, you wrapped her wounds in the new ones. At least now she won't die, you sigh in relief that you saved her, but your worried about those men coming back, you had to warn the hokage, but you couldn't leave Alai alone. Maybe you could get someone to deliver the message for you, you thought as you looked out of the window. After a few minutes a person came into view, you yelled out the window for their help and they reached. But you didn't like who the person turned out to be.-

???: "Hi Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke: "ugh. Sakura I need your help, come here!"

Sakura: "Yes, anything for you!"

-Sakura jumped into the window to see what you needed her help with.-

Sakura: "She's that new girl right, is she ok?"

Sasuke: "She got hurt, and her wounds re-opened, listen I need you to go to the Hokage's office, tell him that Alai is hurt and that I have important information to tell him.

Sakura: "Yes, Sasuke!"

-Sakura jumped out of the window when suddenly you see that huge bird from before, he quickly vanishes, you turn your attention to Alai as you wait for the Hokage to come to your house.- 


	12. Secret's revealed, and mysterious dreams

Alai's POV

-You passed out hearing Sasuke's footsteps, the next thing you heard was voices.-

???: "Is she alright Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "She'll live thankfully, I'm sorry Lord Hokage, I couldn't stop them from taking her, this is all my fault."

Grandpa: "You were dealing with the Akatsuki, they are a very dangerous group. I am happy that you are both alive."

Alai: "A-kats-uki?"

Sasuke: "Alai! your awake."

Grandpa: "You should rest more, you've had quiet the night."

Alai: "They'll be back Grandpa. They were *winces* trying to force me to join them."

Sasuke: "So they kidnapped you to recruit you? Like that's gonna get you to join."

Grandpa: "They'll probably try and use the village as a way of getting you to join, Alai, be very careful.

Alai: "*nods* Yes Grandpa"

Grandpa: "In the mean time, try not to use your powers so much or too much of your skill. Keep a low profie."

Sasuke: "What about our team, and Sensei? Is she still gonna be under Genin rank?"

Grandpa: "She'll have to be on a team, and yes she will be a Gein, to keep suspision from rising. But there is one thing I must ask of you Sasuke."

Sasuke: "Yes sir?"

Grandpa: "If the Akatsuki should attack, protect Alai with everything and anything."

Sasuke: "What if they attack the village? Do I help the village or-"

Grandpa: "If they come here they will most likely attack the village as a diversion. You must hide her, no matter what. Do you understand?"

Sasuke: "Why does the Akatsuki want her so bad that I would have to abandon helping my village to hide her?"

Grandpa: "..."

Alai: "Because if I should join such a group, many villages and people would be in danger."

Grandpa: "...Alai...You choose him?"

Alai: "*nods* You know that I'm not from here obviously, but what I didn't say was that my hometown is called Maori, my hometown is the only village on this continent that doesn't practice or master in Ninja Arts, we focus on-"

Sasuke: "Magic, I've heard *smirks*"

Alai: "*smirks* yes, well there's only a few people, about two currently who are born with a special talent, called summoning. And others who are not Summoners are either towns people or mages."

Sasuke: "So your a skilled mage?"

Grandpa: "Yes...Sort of"

Alai: "I am a Summoner, Red Mage, Singer and the only resident in my village to have learned Ninjustu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu so well."

Grandpa: "So she's very famous there, which is-"

Sasuke: "Why she moved here, to get away from the whole Songstress, Summoner, Mage, and only real Ninja fame. That's why you weren't afraid of my fan club, cus your used to having one."

Alai: "*winces in pain* haha yeah, it was a hassal, so I left, and I'm trying to keep things a secret here."

Sasuke: "So your powers are the reason the Akatsuki wants you? Couldn't they just take them?"

Grandpa: "Not powers like hers, only someone born with a certain type of blood can use the powers. And for Summoning you need the talent. It's not something you learn or gain."

Alai: "And Pein knows that, but he needs my power for his plan. And I won't join them. No matter what his plan is..."

Sasuke: "I'll keep you safe, protect you. Ya know *smirk* seeing as how I'm the only one-other than Lord Hokage-who knows your secret."

Alai: "Let's keep it that way, I don't even want Naruto to know."

Grandpa: "Alright, well rest up Alai, I will inform your sensei about your situation, you will both be excused from training as I said before. As a safety precaution, you will both have our best Sensei, and he will have to know that the Akatsuki is after you. And how Sasuke is your Guardian."

Alai: "Will he know why?"

Grandpa: "Not unless you want him to know. *smiles*"

Alai: "Thank you grandpa, I really appreciate it."

Grandpa: "Just get some sleep now, *looks to Sasuke* Take care of her..."

Sasuke: "*nods* yes sir!"

-Grandpa left leaving you and Sasuke alone, you stared out the window as the sun started to rise, it was beautiful to see as the sun just barely shone over the trees and building, it was a LONG night. You and Sasuke were tired and needed sleep, you don't know when Sasuke left but you didn't care, you fell asleep as fast as you could, as you were sleeping you started to experience a very strange dream.-

Alai: "Where am I? Grandpa...Sasuke...*no response*anyone?"

???: "They're not here, only you and me."

-You looked frantically around to find the source of the voice, only seconds later you see someone come out from the shadows, he looked like Sasuke but older. You remembered something, the picture in Sasuke's room, this man was the same person in the picture. He must have been his father or something, you stepped closer to him but he gave you a feeling of misery and anger.-

Alai: "......! *shocked and amazed*"

???: "Is this her Itachi?"

Itachi: ".....Yes"

-You started to talk to them, and they responded, but as you were talking, you started to feel like you were being shook.- 


	13. Romantic Awakenings

Sasuke's POV

-You left the room for a moment to get a pillow, there was no way you were gonna let her be alone after that night. You looked out the window to see the early rays of dawn, it was breath-taking. You went back to your focus and went into Alai's room, you pulled a chair into her room and put it towards the wall. You sat in the chair and tried to get some rest, but you were woken up to the sound of Alai talking in her sleep, you moved closer to hear what she was saying, you instantly begin to shake her as she calls for help. After a few minutes she finally wakes up, relieved...you wrap your arms around her, but quickly let go realizing what you did.-

Alai: "Um, thank you, that was one weird dream."

Sasuke: "*blushes slightly* No problem, it's my job. What happened in that dream."

Alai: "Two men from the Akatsuki were in it, one looked like a fish, Kisame, and the other one...."

Sasuke: "What about the other one?"

Alai: "He told me that no one was there except him and Kisame and that I wasn't simple minded."

Sasuke: "What did he look like."

Alai: "....your relative Itachi, he looked like you. Is he your father or-"

Sasuke: "He's not my father, he's far from my father."

Alai: "...Sasuke when we first met you said something about you being one of two survivors from the Uchiha clan...He's the other survivor, he looks like you and you don't want to talk about him...Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "What? *looks up at you*"

Alai: "How are you related to the rogue ninja who slaughtered your clan...Itachi Uchiha?"

Sasuke: "How did you know-"

Alai: "Don't change the subject, answer."

-She knew somehow, you tried to avoid looking at her but she wasn't going to give up, you had no choice.-

Sasuke: "He's my brother, he killed my clan, no one knows why..."

Alai: "So he's a member of the Akatsuki now, wait...is that why grandpa wants me to watch you?"

Sasuke: "No, because of two things, the fan girls, and because I'm searching for him... he doesn't trust me when my brother is mentioned."

Alai: "Oh, well we should still tell grandpa."

Sasuke: "No, we shouldn't. Anyway how come your not famous here?"

Alai: "What do you mean? How would I?"

Sasuke: "The Hokage is your grandfather, aren't you like Konohamaru?"

Alai: "*laughs* oh that? I'm not really his grandaughter, he just wanted me to call him that."

Sasuke: "Wow, that's something new. I have a question."

Alai: "What is it?"

Sasuke: "How did you know, that I was related to Itachi? And that he was the other survivor, he wouldn't tell you that. And no one else knows that he's the one who did it."

Alai: "I knew...because when I first came to the house I went in your room by accident. I didn't know if it was mine or not, but I noticed the picture and your belongings so I left, but when I saw that picture, and I saw Itachi, I saw something. He was staring down at someone. He looked like an older version of you, I figured he was your father. But you said he wasn't and he looked too much like you, so he had to be related somehow. Then you said that you were one of two survivors, so obviously he was the other Uchiha. Then just a little while ago, with my dream, the unknown man stepped forward, he was the man in the picture from your room, I asked if he knew you and he said yes, then Kisame said that his name was Itachi, and that they were both from the Akatsuki, Rogue Ninja's exiled from their villages for committing horrible crimes. He did something terrible to be a member of that clan...I knew it. And when you said that he's far from your father, it meant that whoever he was, he was related to you, and you hated him. So he's related to you, a member of the Akatsuki, and you hate him, obviously he whiped out your clan. It took a bit, but I put it all together."

-You were amazed at how she figured it all out so fast, no one has been able to figure it out. People who you've lived near and classmates you've known for 8 years haven't been able to get it, but a girl you've known for 3 days figured it out like it was nothing. There was not much to say to that. You stood in shock for a little while longer until you noticed her looking confused.-

Alai: "Are you ok?

Sasuke: "I'm fine, it's just no ones figured that out, and I've known the people in my class for 8 years and I've known you for 3 days, your quite the genious. I can see why the Akatsuki is after you, smart, talented, and very strong."

Alai: "Wow thanks, it just seems like common sense to me, I had to figure out alot on my own, My parents and younger siblings died when I was 6 well one of them was my twin, the other was younger."

Sasuke: "So you were the oldest?"

Alai: "No, I had an older brother, but he disappeared a few years before the war. We had a war with another town but it was destroyed, we won because of the summoners of that time..."

Sasuke: "How did you survive?"

Alai: "um,during our time before the war, we made friends with another Summoner and her Guardian, it all started when we first met..."

-You listened and became shocked at the story that is being told, after the story you both fell asleep, You in the chair and her on her bed.- 


	14. Freedom

Sasuke's POV

FF ONE WEEK

Alai: "Yes! I'm finally free woohoo!"

-You watch as Alai runs out of the house and does a cartwheel into a flip. She went and layed down in a tree, the sun was shining through the branches making it look like she was glowing, she was obviously happy to be out of the house after a week.-

Sasuke: "*thinking: She so excited* So are you ready to meet our Genin Team?"

Alai: "Yeah! I can't wait to see our new sensei."

Sasuke: "Well, Lord Hokage told me that they've been training on the second training grounds. They've been reviewing so that we don't miss anthing."

Alai: "Well that's nice, who do you think is on our team?"

Sasuke: "Hopefully not a fan girl or Naruto..."

Alai: "I wouldn't mind it if Naruto was on our team."

-You and Alai got to the training grounds to see a man with white hair and a leaf bandana over his left eye and his mouth, he watched as you both got closer to him. He smiled at you and moved his eyes to Alai, his expression changed from happy to shocked. You looked at Alai who just looked at the sensei, who soon went back to being happy.-

???: "Ah you must be the last two members of my team. This is the second training grounds. This is where Team-7, your team, trains. And your teamates...Alright let me get them. *walks further into the field* Alright guys come here we finally have our other two members, *looks to you both* My name is Kakashi, Team 7 is the only team with four members, it's uneven because of your recent arrival Alai."

Alai: "*puts hand on head* Right, that's kind of my fault I guess."

Kakashi: "Not at all, glad to have you on my team, and the Hokage informed me of your situation, you'll be excused any time and we'll protect you."

Alai: "How much do you know?"

Kakashi: "Just that your a target of a group and you need protection, oh and your real rank."

Sasuke: "Do you know why she is a target?"

Kakashi: "No, the hokage said that Alai would tell me in due time."

-As you and Alai were talking to Kakashi Sensei you hear people walking into a clearing. You were angry you turned to see Sakura and Naruto.-

Sasuke: "*thinking: Oh great the two people I didn't want to be on my team, at least Alai is.* Great *rolls eyes*

Alai's POV

-You turned as you heard Sasuke say something, Seeing his reaction meant he didn't like them, you soon see Naruto and a girl with pink hair walking toward you.-

Alai: "Naruto! you got your headband?Congrats!"

Naruto: "Yeah! *laughs* and thanks, your on our team, you must not have done well on the gramp's test."

Sasuke: "Naruto, your an idiot, what doe-"

Alai: "I did alright, and I got my rank."

Naruto: "Really? what rank?"

Alai: "Genin, just like the rest of you."

-Naruto looked happy and you were glad, he was able to be a Genin and it was just one step closer to hokage. You were looking at your genin teamates when you noticed a girl with pink hair was staring at you, she was obviously a fan girl because she had a look of jealousy and anger on her face. You decided to be brave and talk to her.-

Alai: "Hi, I guess we're on the same team now...I'm-"

???: "I know who you are, everyones talking about you, you were the one holding hands with Sasuke...are you ok?"

Alai: "Um, yeah why do you ask?"

???: "Because, Sasuke wanted my help, I had to tell the hokage that you were hurt badly."

Alai: "Oh yeah, I'm alright now, it just took a week to heal unfortunatly. *laughs*"

???: "Glad your alright, but I warn you, Sasuke's mine. Oh and my names Sakura."

Alai: "Alright, well nice to meet you Sakura, as you know I'm Alai.*smiles*"

-Kakashi had walked over to you both as if he was saving someone, he brought Sasuke and Naruto along with him, Naruto was looking happy as usual, and Sasuke just looked at you, but it seemed like he didn't notice that you knew, because he quickly turned his head as soon as he saw you looking at him. Kakashi noticed and smiled for some odd reason. You shrugged it off as Kakashi began to speak.-

Kakashi: "Alright, now that we have all our members it's time to hold our first test. Here you see I have 3 bells, you have until sundown to get a bell from me."

Sakura: "But there's 3 bells and 4 of us."

Kakashi: "Exactly *smiles*" 


	15. Plan's A and B

Alai's POV

Alai: "So what's the point? It's a competition?..."

Kakashi: "Kind of, it's a test, if you cannot get a bell by sundown then you will all fail."

Naruto: "Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go!"

-Naruto ran at Kakashi to get a bell, he attacked Kakashi with kunai and failed miserably, Kakashi had grabbed Naruto's wrist with one hand and put his other hand on Naruto's head. Sasuke didn't seem surprised at all and neither did you.-

Kakashi: "Nice job Naruto, but I haven't even said start yet, now, begin!"

-At the second Kakashi had disappeared in a puff of smoke, he hid in a nearby tree, watching you all, Naruto seemed to be throwing a fit and Sasuke was behind you, Sakura had already left to hide.-

Sasuke: "Not gonna hide?"

Alai: "Nope, follow me, I have a plan, I'll help you."

Sasuke: "Why would you help me?"

-You didn't answer, you simply snapped your fingers to bring up a barrier Kakashi prepared himself for a sneak attack, but you surprised him, you snapped your fingers again and your barrier came down as you appeared to Kakashi at the base of the tree, you immediantly threw a kunai before he noticed you, he sensed the kunai, but not before it accomplished your goal, the kunai cut a string causing a bell the fall, you step forward and hold your hand out to catch the bell. Kakashi looked down as you caught the bell, he seemed surprised that you were there but he quickly changed from his shocked face to one of happiness. You jumped up to Kakashi who was on another branch.

Kakashi: "I'm not too surprised, congrats you've passed, you can go back to the main field and wait for sundown. *smiles*"

Alai: "Alright, *grins* but first..."

-You push Kakashi enough so that he would lose his balance and fall, you watch as he landed on his feet, you expected that but it was enough so that Sasuke's could see, he looked at Kakashi fell to the ground, Mission Complete.-

Sasuke's POV

-You watch as Alai goes towards a tree and dissapears, the next thing you hear is Kakashi falling to the ground, he quickly turned so he would land on his feet. You soon see the reason...-

Alai: "Now's your chance Sasuke, get him!"

Sasuke: "What did you do?"

-She jumped out of the tree and walked passed you.-

Alai: "Passing, might wanna do the same..."

-You looked to see that she got a bell, somewhat surprised you watch as she walked to the posts and sat down. It was amazing that she was able to get one so fast, now you had to pass. You had to prove that you could protect her when the time came, and maybe accomplish your own goal at the same time.-

Alai's POV

-You went to sit down to plan what to do next, you knew what Kakashi was doing, a usual trick. Although they should learn on their own, you were willing to play along. You watched as Naruto kept falling into traps. But the one time you laughed, he noticed you had a bell...-

Naruto: "WHEN DID YOU GET A BELL!?"

Alai: "A couple of hours ago."

Naruto: "But- that's when we started, your really good."

Sasuke: "It was a good plan, we only have a few hours left, we'd better get moving loser."

Naruto: "LOSER!? you don't have a bell either!"

Sasuke: "At least I'm not falling for all of his tricks."

Alai: "GUYS! Stop arguing. now come here I have a plan, with this plan I can almost guarantee that you both will pass, are you both willing to do it?"

Naruto: "Yeah!!"

Alai: "Naruto, you'll have the hardest part, it may seem bad but by the end we'll pass, ok?"

-Naruto and Sasuke both nod as you begin to tell them the plan, after a few minutes you break apart and go in a seperate direction.-

Kakashi's POV

-You watched from a nearby bush as Alai, Sasuke, and Naruto got together, Alai started talking for a few moments and then they break apart, well Naruto did at least, Alai and Sasuke stuck together.-

Kakashi: "What are they planning?"

-You wait to watch to see what happens next, because you were so focused on Alai and Sasuke you jumped when you heard a yell...- 


	16. Plan Successful

Sasuke's POV

-You walked away with Alai talking about your plan while Naruto went to go and do his part, you were waiting for the first step to commence, when you heard a yell, it was Naruto by the sound of it. You and Alai ran to see what happened. As your running, you see Kakashi running close behind, you looked to warn Alai but she had already seen him and didn't look surprised. You keep running until you spotted Naruto, he was hanging from a tree upside down. You, Kakashi, and Alai stood in shock as Sakura came toward us.-

Sakura: "What happened?"

Alai: "Naruto fell for a trap...you ok Naruto?"

Naruto: "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!"

Kakashi: "Don't fall for traps Naruto, leave him up there *smiles* maybe he'll learn."

-Kakashi dissapears once again, Sakura walked away followed by you, you left Alai and Naruto alone, to see if you could still pull off the plan without Naruto.-

Alai's POV

-When Sasuke left you assumed he was going to try and do his part, without Naruto the plan would still continue. You went to go back to the posts and see if there was anything to do until you could play your role. You laid down to rest for a while, it was almost sundown and you were passing, but if the plan didn't work then they wouldn't. You were thinking while holding your bell up against the fading sunlight when you heard an ear piercing scream. You jumped up and sprinted to the source of the scream. It was Sakura, along with Sasuke. Sakura was knocked out on the groundand you soon saw why. Sasuke was buried neck high in the ground. It was kind of funny and you couldn't help but laugh. Sasuke glared at you as Kakashi arrived.-

Kakashi: "Well, Naruto's still in the tree and now these two are stuck, there's only a few hours left, they should hurry up and attack...Don't help them either."

Alai: "We're only Genin, give us a break! you pervert!"

-Kakashi just simply smiled and took off as usual. It was up to you to carry out this plan now.-

Kakashi's POV

-You walked away from your students not surprised, none of your past students have been able to successfully pass this test. Alai would be your first student to pass. You walked passed a tree which still contained Naruto, he was struggling the get out. You continued on until you found a nice spot to read your book without anyone bothering you. After a few chapters you noticed that there was only about a half hour left until sundown. You waited for it to go by until you heard something. You waited for it to go by until you heard something. A rustle nearby shocked you. You were ready for an attack when a rabbit came out of the bush, you relaxed a little only for a kunai to cut your sleeve, you turn to see Naruto jumping at you. A moment later, he was on the ground.-

Kakashi: "*thinking: hmm so Naruto got free* You alright Naruto?"

-Before he could answer someone jumped on your back, it was Sasuke/ he latched on to your back pretty tight, as you focused on him, Naruto grabbed your leegs. You tried to break your legs free as someone else grabbed your arms. It was Sakura, you soon noticed that it was a trap. Before reacting Alai had come out from above and looked at you, she simply smiled as she snatched the bells from your side, you instinctively kicked and broke free from Naruto, you jumped trying to prevent Alai from getting the bells. As you jumped Sakura fell off, but Sasuke stayed on, you landed on a tree to notice that Alai was down below, without the bells, but she was smirking. You noticed that Sasuke had jumped off. You quickly look down...-

Kakashi: "*thinking: the bells...they're gone? who has them!?*"

-You looked around frantically to see that Sasuke has the bells. You smiled and jumped down as your students all came together in one group.-

Alai's POV

Kakashi: "How did you guys manage to do this?"

Naruto: "It was Alai's plan."

Alai: "And their actions..."

Kakashi: "Alai, tell me your plan. I want to know the mind of our newest member."

Alai: "Well basically we planned for Naruto and Sasuke to fall into your traps, but we left Sakura out of it originally so that she would actually faint when Sasuke fell for a trap. Once Naruto got stuck in the tree and the coast was clear, I helped Naruto down and switched him with a clone. Then he hid until the time was right, when Sasuke was in a trap and Sakura was out cold I waited for you to leave and then I dug him out switching him with a clone also and woke Sakura up and we explained the plan. They both hid until you were alone, then we restrained you, making you think that I was the one going for the bells, when actually it was Sasuke going for them."

Kakashi: "You disobeyed a direct order! I told you not to help them and you all disobeyed, and because of this..."

-Naruto and Sakura looked scared, Sasuke had the same look and you smirked.-

Kakashi: "You pass...*smiles*"

Sakura: "What do you mean we passed!?" 


	17. It all begins here

Alai's POV

-FF a few weeks-

-A few weeks have passed since Kakashi told you all that you passed his test. You knew he would want teamwork, but since then you guys have done low level missions along with another ANBU mission, which Sasuke had to tag along for...you guys have gotten alot closer, your meeting back then led to friendship, to being best friends, inseperable. The Akatsuki hasn't made any attempt to kidnap you, which made you happy but a little worried, it could mean their planning something. You didn't let it bother you though, you were having too much fun. As days went on you got closer to your team and many towns people. You were pretty popular, but thankfully not the way you were in Maori. You woke up this morning to see the Dawn, and a surprise in your room.-

Alai: "WOAH! good morning you...what are you doing in my room?"

Sasuke: "*emotionless tone*Good morning, I'm just letting you know that Kakashi canceled practice today."

Alai: "*you get out of bed to get clothes* Why'd he cancel today? does he have a mission?"

Sasuke: "*sits on your bed* no, most of the Sensei's are helping with the Sakura festival today, and he's one of 'em."

Alai: "Oh cool! I forgot about the festival, are you gonna go?"

Sasuke: "I'd rather not, those girls are gonna swarm. *his eyes roll*"

Alai: "Whatever, so hey what are you gonna do today?"

Sasuke: "I was just thinking about walking around wanna tag along?"

Alai: "Yeah why not? lemme get ready though, go eat breakfast or something. I'll be done in about 25 minutes."

Sasuke's POV

-You went downstairs to make some breakfast, as you were eating, you thought about Alai, the Akatsuki, your brother, and something else, but your thoughts were cut off by a noise, you turn your head to see Alai coming down the stairs.-

Sasuke: "*Thinking: Wow, only 15 minutes* That was fast."

-Alai walked down the stairs, you looked to see she was wearing a sleeveless red top with a black tie around the back of her neck, her hair was down with a silver chain to the left side of her head. She had blue shorts on with a see-through sash tie over her right side. She wore black boots that came half-way up her leg (in between her ankle and knee) and on her wrist was her usual bracelet with 6 charms on it. She looked great but you tried not to show your reaction.-

Alai: "Ready to go around town?"

Sasuke: "Your not going to eat breakfast?"

Alai: "Nah, I'm not hungry right now."

Sasuke: "Alright then, which way should we walk, through town and to the training grounds or should we walk the outskirts and see the Sakura festival?"

Alai: "Let's go through town, see the Sakura festival set-up and then go the outskirts and head to the training grounds. *grins*"

Sasuke: "Your difficult..."

-Alai simply laughed as she walked off, you smirked and followed close behind, you liked having the burden of protecting her, it wasn't too hard, she could handle herself pretty well. You got closer to her than you have ever gotten to anyone, and it felt good to make a great friend like her. You constantly thought about all of this as you followed her through Konoha. You also thought about your brother, who killed your parents and clan, was now after your only friend. You were locked in thought when you heard Alai call your name.-

Alai's POV

-You were walking through Konoha when you noticed some of Sasuke's fan girls at a store, it looked like they were getting dresses for the Sakura festival, you called Sasuke's name a few times but he was thinking, he eventually snapped out of it.-

Sasuke: "What's wrong?"

Alai: "Fan girls....they're buying dresses for the Sakura festival I think."

Sasuke: "We should-"

Sakura: "Oh, HI SASUKE!!"

-Before the two of you could realize it, the girls were running from him, fear struck him in the eyes, as they were running, they saw you, and they came to a full stop.-

Fan Girl 1: "Are you going to go to the Sakura Festival Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "ugh, go away..."

Sakura: "Sasuke...um....would you go with me?"

Sasuke: "No..."

Fan Girl 2: "Are you going with anyone?"

Sasuke : "Yes, I'm going with Alai...."

Alai: "WAIT WHAT!?!"

-You stood in shock of what Sasuke just said, the fan girls though seemed hurt and angry.- 


	18. A blast from the past

Alai's POV1

-The fan girls, hurt and angry, scattered after a few moments. Sakura looked betrayed, she simply glared at you and left to catch up to the other girls. She kept walking without turning back. You kind of just stood there, unsure of what just happened, but then you realized something.-

Alai: "Oh I see! Nice plan Sasuke."

Sasuke: "What do you mean?"

Alai: "I mean with the girls, you got them to believe that your going with me."

Sasuke: "But I am, if your going *blushes* I mean...your gaurdian must be around you all the time right?"

Alai: "Yeah but you don't have to go WITH me, I don't want you to feel pressured into going to something you don't want to go to."

Sasuke: "I'm fine with it, and plus...I wanna hear you sing."

Alai: "Oh yeah...I still have to write the songs for my performance."

Sasuke: "You haven't even started preparing?...the festivals tomorrow."

Alai: "I know just let me handle it, I've been prepared with less time. *smirks*"

-You start to walk ahead as Sasuke follows close behind as usual, Naruto, always jokes about it with you but you never think anything of it because he's your guardian, he's supposed to be near you all the time. You shake it out of your head as you continue to venture through town. After about an hour of sight seeing, you reach the town gates. It only seemed like yesterday you entered those gates to live here, to start over in this new town. You stare at the gates before you turn around to admire the town, you just had to get one great look at it, Sasuke soon puts his hand on your shoulder...causing you to snap out of it.-

Sasuke: "Are you alright Alai?"

Alai: "Yeah I'm ok, just admiring the town...it's so beautiful...."

Sasuke: "It really is, not many people here really see that, they take it for granted."

Alai: "Yeah...live every-day like it's your last,and make the best of the time you have, because it's not as long as anyone thinks....Hey look!"

-You run over to the field surrounded by a huge bed of flowers, you see grandpa standing near someone in front of the stage. He see's you and signals you to come over. You obey and walk towards grandpa...with Sasuke close behind.-

Alai: "Hi grandpa! What's going on?"

Grandpa: "Hello Alai, I would like you meet a good friend of mine, *looks to Sasuke* Jiraiya....he has something important to tell you."

Jiraiya: "Hello...I AM THE GREAT SAGE JIRAIYA!!, I have wandered far to learn more about the one from Maori, you are...really quite interesting."

Alai: "Well...thank you, I think. You have been to my village?"

Jiraiya: "Yes, I have, and it is a beautiful place, and...I've heard quite alot from the townsfolk. You were valued in that town..."

Alai: "I'm sure I was, but I have my reasons for leaving."

Jiraiya: "I'm sure you did, and they can somewhat understand, but leaving without explaining or even saying bye was a little much. Anyway I have come for a very special mission."

Alai: "Oh really? And what would that be?"

Jiraiya: "You...your skills need to honed, your power is great and you are valued here as well as anywhere, and we want you to be able to fight and make sure that you do not turn to the Akatsuki."

Alai: "So...you want to train me basically?"

Jiraiya: "Yes, I am one of the great Sannin, it should be an honor to train with me."

Alai: "No thanks, I already have a team, who needs me."

Sasuke: "She'll be alright, she has me and our sensei who watch over her. "

Jiraiya: "hmph, I don't think so kid..."

Sasuke: "She's not GOING anywhere!"

-At that moment Jiraiya was in front of Sasuke, you looked over to see that Sasuke was calm as ever, in fact he almost looked completely serious. Jiraiya just stared into Sasuke's eyes.-

Jiraiya: "And what should happen if your not there to protect her...she won't always have you there, and when that time comes she needs to be able to protect herself."

Sasuke: "*speaks in an angry tone* That won't happen, I'm her guardian, I will NEVER leave her side, even if it means dieing to keep her safe!!"

-You were shocked, but at the same time you reminded of something... something that was starting to scare you.-

Jiraiya: "You'll protect her and stay with her until the end? is that becuase you want to use her to get back at your brother?"

Sasuke: "Never! I won't let my brother win anymore, I will stay with her...always!"

-You freaked out, you couldn't bear this all again, the memories of your last five guardians poured into your head. You closed your eyes and ran as fast and as far as you could, without looking back. You didn't care if Sasuke was behind you or not.-

Sasuke's POV

-You were so mad with that man, he accused you of using Alai to get revenge. She's your only friend and you weren't going to let what happened to your clan happen again. As you were arguing with Jiraiya. Alai started to run off, you yelled her name and followed as close as possible, she ran fast so it would become hard to catch up to her, but you managed to catch up long enough to grab her hand. She jumped not knowing who it was, she swung towards you, but you were able to dodge the punch and take her down. As she was lying on the ground, you noticed that she was knocked out. You felt horrible so you picked her up bridal style to take her home and bring her to your room so you could keep an eye on her. You didn't want anyone coming through her window again, as she was lying down she appeared to be having a bad dream. You quickly became worried.-

Alai's POV

-You saw your hometown, Maori, and your past memories. She started to freak out, you started sprinting in any direction, as you were running, someone grabbed your hand. You instantly swung, as a reaction. You were then taken down, the next thing you saw was what seemed like the war between Maori and Azoth, you were having a flashback.-

???: "Alai, Lizzie, Suki! Hurry you have to stop him!"

Lizzie: "who...Takai, stop who?"

Takai: "Yazuma! he's gone to Azoth. He said something about saving Alai and Suki from the front lines, I think he's going to break the seal!"

Suki: "Dammit! *looks at Lizzie* Lizzie *turns to Alai*..Alai, lets go get him!"

Takai: "What about me?"

-You Lizzie, and Suki begun to run toward Azoth, but Takai started to follow so you turned back to keep him from following.-

Alai: "*you kneel down to his height* Takai! You can't come this time, it's too dangerous, go find mom and dad, hide with them. Let them know that Lizzie and I will be back later."

Takai: "But I'm your guardian, just like them! I should be fighting, just like Mamoru did!"

Alai: "Mamoru vanished, I don't want that to happen to you, your only 7 your too young to fight. Stay....We'll be back soon."

Takai: "But your 9 whats the difference!?"

Alai: "Takai!...please stay *faint smile*"

-Takai nods as you turn to run towards Azoth. It almost seems like time had slowed down, as you left Takai in Maori. You ignored it and caught up to Lizzie and Suki. You guys thought of a way into Azoth without being seen. Fortunately you were all able to get there without being noticed, you all ran into a room where you saw Yazuma trying to break the seal of demons, Suki went ahead of you as she ran into Yazuma. Almost breaking his concentration.-

Suki: "YOU MUST STOP!"

Alai: "Please don't do this Yazuma, it's not worth it!"

Yazuma: "I have to save you Suki, you and Alai should not be put on the front line of this war, it is not your war to fight!"

Lizzie: "I feel the same way, but all we can do is fight beside them!"

Yazuma: "I will save them!"

-Yazuma continued the chant to dispell the seal. You watched as the demons one by one were released. When the deed was done he turned to Suki and hugged her as Azoth soldiers entered. You all stood as you knew that these were your last moments. Suki and Yazuma looked at Lizzie and you, than at each other. The soldiers were prepared to cast their spells, one cast an Ice Strike and sent it towards you. You were ready for the Icy Shards to kill you, but Lizzie jumped in the way at the last second. As she fell to the ground you went to catch her, attempting to heal her, but it was too late... she was gone, killed instantly. You looked to Yazuma and Suki as the rest of the soldiers cast fire and lightning spells towards them, causing them to collapse. You screamed, and looked at Lizzie who was dead, then at Yazuma who had also died instantly. Suki was alive enough to crawl to Yazuma and whisper that she loves him, after she said her final words she died as well. Tears roll down your cheeks as you realize that your the only one left. You remembered your home, your family, and Takai, who was waiting in Maori, patiently, for you and Lizzie to return. You stood with strength as the soldiers cast water spells on you....- 


	19. Hide and Seek

Sasuke's POV

-You were really worried about Alai and started to shake her in an attempt at waking her up. Eventually her body shot up as she gasped for air. You grabbed her in relief that she was awake, but she looked far from ok. You looked at her terrified face.-

Sasuke: "Are you ok?"

Alai: "I'm ok, I'm fine really.....it's past now. I just had a bad dream....that's all."

Sasuke: "What about? anything of interest?"

Alai: "About the day I lost my only guardians, when you said that you would always be there I remembered them...it's stupid."

Sasuke: "It's not stupid, I do the same thing, that's why your my only friend. We can't be normal, because we've both lost everything... So, I'm guessing that's why you ran off?"

Alai: "Sorry about that *places hand on back of head* I just needed time to think *looks around* why am I in your room?"

Sasuke: "Um, well when you ran off...I chased you, I grabbed your hand and you swung at me, so I had to tackle you, you were knocked out, so I had to carry you home."

Alai: "That still doens't explain why I'm in YOUR room."

Sasuke: "I can't trust you in your room by yourself and I felt weird sitting in your room."

Alai: "Why not? just because I'm not in my room, it doesn't mean that they won't find me."

Sasuke: "I know but I wasn't going to leave you alone, last time I did, you were captured."

Alai: "What are you going to do, sleep in the same room as me? *laughs*"

Alai's POV

Alai: "You know I was kidding right?"

Sasuke: "It was a good idea though...so thanks *smirks*"

-You thought and felt much regret for suggesting that Sasuke stay in the same room as you. He took your joke seriously and is now sitting in a sleeping bad on your bedroom floor. Putting a couple of Kunai's under his sleeping bag, incase anything happened...-

Alai: "I think your over-reacting, completely, over-protective guardian *laughs*"

Sasuke: "Would you rather have an over-protective guardian or a lazy one?"

Alai: "You have a point there, fine you can stay, but you stay on the floor!"

Sasuke: "Don't worry *laughs* hey did you start thinking about your performance tomorrow?"

Alai: "Yeah, I'm pretty much prepared for it..."

Sasuke: "Really? I haven't even seen you writing...."

Alai: "Just trust me, I'll be ready by the time we have to leave tomorrow. *smirks*"

-You and Sasuke talk for a little while longer, before you start to feel sleepy, but right before you fall asleep, Sasuke broke the silence and shocked you so much that you sat up from your laying position.-

Sasuke: "Hey Alai...Can you tell me...about that night, exactly how your guardians died?"

Alai: "Where did you get that from?"

Sasuke: "I was just curious as to how they died, I know that they were killed during the war, but never WHAT killed them. Why were you in the enemies village by yourselves, how were they able to crush your whole village and still lose?"

Alai: "*sits on your feet* Well we were preparing for war and Takai had told Lizzie, Suki, and me that Yazuma was trying to break the seal of demons, to make sure that we weren't on the front lines. So we had to go and stop him, I told Takai to stay in Maori, so that he would be safe. *thinking: I should have hid him somewhere safer* once the three of us got to Azoth, we were able to sneak our way in without being noticed. When we finally got to Yazuma he had almost broken the seal, Suki tried to stop him but she was too late. The demons were set free to roam. Before we were able to leave... Soldiers head the noise and found us out, Suki knew that this was it for us... The soldiers were aiming for me... at first, but Lizzie jumped in the way of the Ice Strike, they then targeted Suki and Yazuma. They were shot dead. After they completely past on, I became angry...and fought back. The last soldier...that I couldn't get, shot me with a water spell. I thought I was dead, but I woke up within a few hours, I ran back to Maori as fast as my feet could bring me. When I got their though... Maori was almost completely destroyed. Their were very few survivors, and my family was not among them, Takai who I told to go home, was crushed by our own home, along with my parents. I decided to fight, knowing I had lost everything. My older brother missing, and my family and friends dead. The survivors and I went to Azoth for what basically was a suicide mission. One other survivor and I made it back to where the seal was. We both read the seal to learn two powerful spells. But the power was too great for his body to handle, his soul was essentially crushed. I ended being the only one to live from first spell I learned that night, would let me summon an indestructible beast. And the second, would grant me the power to reseal what had been broken, but..."

Sasuke: "But what? What else happened?"

Alai: "Nevermind, forget it, it's in the past, I'd rather not talk about it right now...is that ok?"

Sasuke: "It's alright, we should sleep now anyway."

-you just turned and laid back into your bed and fell asleep. You dream nothing and are awakened by the sun glaring in through your window, you sit up and look around the room, almost forgetting about Sasuke. Your initially surprised, but soon you relax as the conversation from last night came to mind. You slide out of bed on the right side seeing as how he was sleeping on the floor on the other side. You make your way to the kitchen with the intention of making breakfast, as you were cooking you heard a crash and running upstairs. You laughed as you saw Sasuke run downstairs frantically looking for you.-

Sasuke's POV

-When you got up, the first thing you did was look over towards Alai, you saw no one there, you were scared and jumped up causing the kunai under the sleeping bag to slide and knock into her staff, which went into a bookcase which made the books create a very loud crashing noise. You ran straight into the hallway and down the stairs, Thankfully you see Alai, in the kitchen, you fall down from your from your fear finally being settled. Alai sees you fall and runs to your side to help you up.-

Alai: "Are you alright Sasuke? *concerned look*"

Sasuke: "Please don't do that again, I really got scared."

Alai: "*laughs while speaking* I only went downstairs *stops laughing* You can't expect me to always be in your sight. You DO sleep and shower........oh yeah and when I play my game..."

Sasuke: "What game? I've never heard of this game."

Alai: "Its a lesson really, but its also a game."

Sasuke: "what?"

-Alai smirked as you stared at her with confusion, she lifted her hand in the air, with her long bracelet dangling freely down to her elbow. She looked at you, still smirking, She swung her hand down towards the ground as you figured out the game...it was like hide and seek. As you went to say something, she glowed white momentarily before vanishing. you looked around hoping that she just transported somewhere in the apartment.-

Sasuke: "Alai! please come out, this isn't a game, I have to make sure your safe!"

Alai: "Learn my lesson!...Then I'll come back!"

Sasuke: "What are you talking about? what lesson!?"

Alai: "That's for me to know and for you to find out! When you learn it, use the ring on my dresser."

Sasuke: "How am I supposed to know when I've learned it? And how do I use your ring?"

Alai: "Oh, just hold it and call my name, and trust me...You'll know, but I'll give you a hint, I'm not seen, yet still safe..."

Sasuke: "hmmm, your not seen, but safe?"

-you hear a window open and close, she left...you didn't like this game at all, but she wants you to learn something from this. You spent a good twenty minutes thinking. It was getting harder to concentrate, so you went into the kitchen to get some water. At that point it hit you, you figured out the lesson, Excited you ran into her room and got the ring as fast as possible.-

Sasuke: "Alai.................Alai?"

-she didn't appear like she said, you were getting worried, a couple minutes passed and she still hadn't appeared. You look out the window, hoping to see some trace of her. and of course, nothing. You jump out of the window and head to the street, asking if anyone has seen Alai. Some seemed surprised that you weren't with her, considering that for the past month you've only been seen around her. It seemed almost like obsession to the others, but no one knew the situation. Maybe it was a little true, all you really thought about was her, and her safety of course. Even when she was with you, she was all you thought about, you were always afraid that she was gonna be taken away. You wondered as you continued to run through town searching for Alai. You ended up running towards the park where there was a lake, you went near the water. For a second you thought of something that was very unlikely as you looked into the glassy water. You looked at the water as the sky and clouds passed over your head. you concentrated on the water's surface until something dripped in the water.-

Sasuke: "*Thinking: Blood?*" 


	20. A Surprising Change

Sasuke's POV

-You look up to see Alai in the tree top with a deep laceration in her right shoulder. She was up against the tree trunk, wincing in pain. You immediately ran up the tree and climbed it as fast as you body would let you.-

Sasuke: "Alai! are you alright?"

Alai: "I'll be fine, it's only a cut, it'll heal in a little bit. *winces*

Sasuke: "How did this happen?"

Alai: "After I left the house I went to the training grounds, waiting for you to call me. But someone must have been able to see me, I don't know who he is, but he attacked me, I fought him but with my shoulder it was difficult, so I hid again. He's probably-AHH!"

-You watched her lean forward, screaming in pain. You lift her up to see blood trickling through her fingers. Her stomach was shot by something, you set her safely against the tree and jump down to find who could have shot her. Shortly after you jumped down to find who could have shot her. Shortly after you jumped, a man appears from behind the tree across from the lake. He had brown short straight hair, the ends looked almost spikey, ha had a scar on his nose in between his eyes. His blue eyes were so bright that they almost glowed. He wore a black coat and black jeans. You didn't hesitate for a second, you charge at him with full intention of killing him. But the man vanished before you could reach him. Turning toward Alai is when you noticed where he went. He was standing on the branch with Alai in his arms, he was looking down at her like some sick bastard, you didn't know why, but you were what seemed like jealous. Confused, you ram towards the man in an attempt to get her back.-

Sasuke: "Who are you!? what do you want with her?!"

???: "My name is not needed, nor is my purpose."

Sasuke: " She's not going anywhere, so whatever your purpose is, it looks like you won't complete it..."

???: "My purpose is not to take her, so rest assured gaurdian. The summoner is safe with me."

Sasuke: "What do you mean "safe with me" you wounded her, and knocked her out!"

???: "For good reason...she is not ready for the Akatsuki...let her train with Juraiya, she will be able to at least defend herself against them."

Sasuke: "Who are you? I can't trust you!"

???: "That is good, you are not supposed to trust anyone even if the summoner should. "Protect the summoner, even at the cost of one's life.""

-You were shocked for a moment, you don't know why...but it sounded familiar, you watched as the man put Alai on the grass below the tree, he wrapped her wounds in bandages before walking to you. You got in a fighting stance as he closed in. He stopped a few feet away from you and held out his hand.-

???: "Give this to her, it used to belong to her. She'll remember it."

-he Unfolded his hand to show a silver and mithril necklace. It was four circles, each connecting to the other three, the outside lines were silver, and the parts that were connected were a deep ocean blue, with a pure silver chain. You let him get close enough to give it to you. As he dropped it your hand, you heard Alai, she was waking up. You looked back toward the man, but he was no longer there. You shrugged it off as you ran to Alai's side.-

Sasuke: "Are you alright?"

Alai: "How did my wounds get bandaged?"

Sasuke: "That man, he bandaged them, he was acting really strange."

Alai: "Strange...how?"

Sasuke: "He was looking at you, while you were knocked out, he said that you should train with Juraiya...that you weren't to fight against the Akatsuki, also, he spoke about two more things."

Alai: "What did he say?"

Sasuke: "That I shouldn't trust anyone, even if you did. And to protect the summoner even at the cost of one's life."

Alai: "...Did he say give you a name?"

Sasuke: "No...do you know who it is?"

Alai: "It sounds like my brother, Mamoru, but he disappeared two years ago."

Sasuke: "Alai...He gave me this, to give to you, he said that you would remember it."

-you gave Alai the necklace, she takes it and begins to cry. She obviously remembered it, you moved forward and gave her a hug. In an attempt to calm her down. You notice that she was smiling.-

Alai: "My brother...is alive..."

-You let go and looked at her with concern, she was still crying, but slowly calming down.-

Sasuke: "That's good isn't it, you still have someone in your family? why are you upset then?"

Alai: "Because, all this time I thought I had no family left, but now, I realize that I'm not alone...not anymore. I have a family now. I'm alright, it's past now. We should go home now. I have to get ready for the festival."

Sasuke: "Right, what about your wounds, won't they bleed through the outfit?"

Alai: "Don't worry about that, you just worry about getting ready."

Alai's POV

-you were relieved and excited to know that SOMEONE in your family is alive as well. You walked with Sasuke all the way to the house to get ready for your performance tonight at the Sakura Festival. You guys got back to the house to immediately start getting dressed, the festival was about an hour from now. You spent most of the time in your room practicing the songs after you were ready. You eventually heard Sasuke call you down, as it was time to head over to the festival.-

Sasuke's POV

-You've been ready for the festival for a half an hour and have been sitting in the living room, waiting patiently for Alai, you were wearing a traditional guys kimono, it was black, blue and white. Just like you wanted, The festival was going to start soon and Alai hasn't come downstairs yet, so you called her name to let her know it was time to leave. Instead of hearing a response like normal, you heard a door open and someone walking into the living room. It was Alai, and you were amazed by her outfit. She wore a long pure white skirt that came down to her feet. For a shirt, she also had a pure white design that came down halfway to her stomach with a "v" shape cut into the bottom of the shirt. Around her neck was the necklace that her brother gave her. Her hair was perfectly straight and a blue headdress that draped down from her forehead to the back of her head, near her neck. She had her bracelet, and a silver heart shaped ring on her right ring finger. You looked in amazement as she continued into the living room.-

Alai's POV

-Sasuke was trying to tell you that it was time to leave, so you took the hint and went into the living room to where he was sitting. When he saw you he stood up and basically stared at you, you laughed as Sasuke sat back down.-

Alai: "I'm guessing you like the outfit?"

Sasuke: "You look great."

Alai: "Thanks, it was my outfit in Maori whenever I had to perform."

Sasuke: "Nice, now come on we'll be later if we don't hurry."

Alai: "Then we should get moving huh? Hey I got an idea!"

-Sasuke looks back at you as he opens the door.-

Sasuke: "What idea is that? Dare I ask."

Alai: "Wait just a minute, I promise we won't be late."

-You ran upstairs and grabbed your hairband and ran back down, Sasuke looked at you confused as you walked past him outside. Putting your hands together caused a bright orange glyph to appear on the ground, you then stretched your arms far apart, soon after the light rose around you, after a few moments Talon appeared to you and Sasuke. His face looked of complete shock. Talon sat down ready to give you both the lift you intended for.-

Alai: "Let's go! *you grab Sasuke's hand and run toward Talon.*" 


	21. The Reunion

Sasuke's POV

-You watched as Alai walked past you to get outside. She then put her hands together, bringing a huge orange glyph. She then stretched her arms up, as the light grew up and around her, you didn't know what to think. It was so amazing you had never seen something like this before. You continued to watch as a huge bird appeared from the night sky. Oddly enough it looked familiar.-

Sasuke: "This is the bird that was outside your window that night."

Alai: "Yup!"

-You looked at the gaint bird as Alai ran over to you.-

Alai: "Let's go!"

-She grabbed your hand and ran toward the bird as he laid down. You weren't nervous, because you were focused on the fact that she was holding your hand. Zoned out, Alai had let go of your hand.-

Alai: "Sasuke? you there?"

Sasuke: ".......what? uh- what is this thing?"

Alai: "Hmm? Oh that's Talon, he's gonna give us a lift."

-Alai climbs up on Talon's back as she turned to you.-

Alai: "What are you waiting for? We'll be late! Just climb on!"

Sasuke: "Alright! fine"

Alai: "Here take my hand and hang on once your on!"

Sasuke: "Why?"

Alai: "So that you don't fall off while we're flying, why else?"

-You grab a hold of Alai's hand as she helps you mount Talon, you hold Alai as she said and Talon begins to take flight, you almost fell off but she grabbed your arm just in time. As you were on your way to the festival you became curious about something.-

Sasuke: "So......Alai, is Talon the indestructible beast, I mean you summoned him right?"

Alai: "I did summon him, but he's not the indestructible beast, I can summon alot of beasts, but only one is that special, normally summoners aren't able to call him."

Sasuke: "Why can't other summoners use him?"

Alai: "Because his only purpose is to fight against the demons. I can only use him because the summon spell is with the seal to break them free."

Sasuke: "So why haven't you used him?"

Alai: "Because I can only use him once, so I need to wait until I trap the demons... Look its the festival!"

-You look over Talon's wing to see the Sakura festival. The entire area was lit up by lights as you both arrive. There are tables every where, leaving an area open for dancing. People from town were all around the area with games set up. Everyone seemed to be having fun. As you both land, you notice that you are behind a couple of tree's mid bloom, no one was able to see you land.-

Sasuke: "Keep him a secret?"

Alai: "*nods* I don't want people to know about my powers as a summoner, They just need to know that I'm a ninja."

Sasuke: "You keep alot of secrets don't you..."

Alai: "Yeah, but thats what secrets are for, everyone has secrets."

Sasuke: "Yeah but yours are different, their your whole past!"

Alai: "So your telling me that alot of your past isn't a secret to these people?"

-You were silent, Alai walked off towards the stage. As you were following her you took the opportunity to search for any fan girls. Fortunately for you none were to be seen. Everyone was having fun with the games and music, as much fun as this seemed you didn't care. You couldn't wait to hear Alai sing and then leave, you wanted to talk to her tonight.-

Alai's POV

-You were waiting for Grandpa to announce your first song as you wandered backstage with Sasuke, you turn around as to see that he's completely zoned out, so, of course, you wave you hand in front of his face to get his attention.-

Alai: "HELLLLOOOOO!! are you there? Sasuke...."

Sasuke: "Oh, is it time for you to go on now?"

Alai: "In a few minutes, you should go and catch a spot to see..."

Sasuke: "I can't leave you alone, remember?"

Alai: "Fine, stay here with me until I go on, then just stand behind the pillar, so you get a good view of the performance."

Sasuke: "I'll take that option *smiles*"

-You look at Sasuke, he's never smiled before...-

Alai: "Why are you-"

Grandpa: "Welcome Konoha! to our annual Sakura Festival, as you know, this the time our usual band will play...but this year we have a special guest singing for us. She's opening and closing the show, our newest Konoha member...Alai!"

-you turn back towards Sasuke and smile as you turn back to walk on stage. Everyone was confused and curious, they didn't know what to expect. As you walk up to the microphone you take a deep breath and ring your head up to look at the crowd or curious eyes.-

"1000 Words" By Sweetbox (From Final Fantasy X-2)

Alai: "I know that you're hiding things Using gentle words to shelter me Your words were like a dream But dreams could never fool me Not that easily I acted so distant then Didn't say goodbye before you left But I was listening You'll fight your battles far from me Far too easily "Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages Shouting might have been the answer What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart Though a thousand words Have never been spoken They'll fly to you Crossing over the time and distance holding you Suspended on silver wings And a thousand words One thousand confessions Will cradle you Making all of the pain you feel seem far away They'll hold you forever"

-Orbs started floating around Alai as she stopped singing, the music was still playing, so you knew the song wasn't over yet. the orbs filled the stage with a blue and white tint as the song continued, After a few moments you noticed that Alai was lifting up the mic, to sing once more.-

Alai: "The dream isn't over yet Though I often say I can forget I still relive that day You've been there with me all the way I still hear you say "Wait for me, I ll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages Anger might have been the answer What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late 'Cause a thousand words Call out through the ages They'll fly to you Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you Suspended on silver wings Oh, a thousand words One thousand embraces Will cradle you Making all of your weary days seem far away They'll hold you forever"

-She stopped again but as she was waiting, the orbs started reacting to something, they grew brighter and brighter, until everything glowed, it was really...pretty you thought. But something unexpected happened, two girls started to appear from thin air. Alai noticed and wasn't showing any emotion. One girl had long blonde hair with a chain on the left side of her head in her hair, she wore a red tank top with a shawl and and a black skirt with black boots. The other girl looked alot like Alai, just with blonde hair. They appeared right as Alai was starting to sing again.-

Alai: "Oh, a thousand words"

Girl 1: "A thousand words"

Alai: "Have never been spoken"

Girl 2: "They'll fly to you"

Girl 1: "Oh yeah!"

Alai: "They'll carry you home"

Girl 1: "And back into my arms"

Girl 2: "Suspended on silver wings ohhhh"

Girl 1: "On Silver Wings!"

Alai: "And a thousand words"

Girl 2: "A Thousand Words"

Alai: "Call out through the ages"

Girl 1: "They'll cradle you"

Alai: "Turning all of the lonely years to only days"

Girl 1: "Only Days!"

All Three: "They'll hold you forever"

-the two mysterious girls vanished with the orbs as fast as they appeared, once they were gone, the song began to come to a close.-

Alai: "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, A thousand words...."

-you watched Alai as the song ends, she stared into the crowd, looking almost sad, but she quickly recovered and went back to smiling. The crowd starts cheering and clapping as she begins to go off stage. You look at her with some concern and confusion as she approached you.-

Alai: "What did you think?"

Sasuke: "That was an amazing song, but who were those two girls?"

Alai: "Don't worry, I'll tell you later, ok? Let's just have fun."

-You follow Alai off stage to go and enjoy the festival impatient as ever.- 


	22. Am I Fired?

Sakura's POV

-You were amazed as Alai finished the song, you didn't expect her to be able to sing. You watched her go off the stage and walked toward Sasuke. You were mad that she took Sasuke, but they seemed to be not bothered with you or any other girls being angry. You were all jealous because you like and Sasuke and you've known him longer, so why should she get him? For some reason you felt like there was something between them, but Alai and Sasuke were clueless. They came from the back of the stage and headed into the crowd. You had to figure things out, so you went to meet them.-

Sasuke's POV

-You and Alai started walking through the crowd, with people congratulating her. You wanted to talk to her, but just before you could get her away from everyone, you heard someone call Alai.-

Sakura: "Alai! Hey what's up? your song was amazing!"

Alai: "Thank you, I'll be singing another song later on. *smiles*"

Sakura: "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Alai: "Yeah...sure"

-Alai looks back at you as she turns to Sakura, she knew that you wanted her within view, and as she walked with Sakura, she kept making sure that she could see you.-

Alai's POV

-You knew he wanted you to stay in view, so you tried to be seen. You noticed that he kind of seemed annoying and impatient, but you let that go for now and talked to Sakura.-

Alai: "What did you want to-"

Sakura: "Your going out with Sasuke, right?"

Alai: "No, why would you ask that?"

Sakura: "Your with him all the time, and your his date to the festival..."

Alai: "No, I'm not, well I am but we're here as friends."

Sakura: "You don't even see what's going on do you?"

Alai: "I don't even know what your talking about Sakura..."

Sakura: "Can't you see that Sasuke likes you, it's so obvious even fangirls can see it."

Alai: "Your crazy, hey I gotta go, I'll talk to you later, ok?"

Sakura: "Alright, Oh wait....I'm throwing a party before we take the exams, girls only, do you want to come?"

Alai: "uh yeah, sure, I'll see you..."

Sakura: "Tomorrow at 6pm."

Alai: "Alright, bye!"

-You wave at Sakura as you walk back toward Sasuke, whos talking to Naruto for some reason, Naruto of course is wearing his usual attire. Sasuke turns to look at you as you make your way back to him. Naruto also sees you walking over and waves.-

Sasuke's POV

-After Alai went over to talk to Sakura, Naruto surprised you by glaring at you, while he was all of two feet away from your face.-

Sasuke: "What do you want loser?"

Naruto: "I'm not a loser, I'm the next hokage of this village!! Believe it!!!"

Sasuke: "Yeah ok, what do you want Naruto?"

Naruto: "Why are you staring at Alai?"

Sasuke: "Why does it matter to you?"

Naruto: "Are you finally going out with her?"

Sasuke: "What?!"

Naruto: "Come on, everyone sees how your with her all the time, it's so obvious, even some of the fangirls can tell by now..."

Sasuke: "What do you mean everybody, people are talking about us?"

Naruto: "Yeah, no ones used to you talking to anyone, let alone a girl, its obvious you guys are going out."

Sasuke: "We're not going out"

Naruto: "You should"

-You look over and see Alai walking over to you, she was done talking to Sakura, Naruto saw her as well and started to wave. You didn't want Naruto to say anything to her so you pushed him away. He got the idea so he reluctantly walked away. As Alai return you were curious as to what Sakura wanted with her.-

Sasuke: "what was that about?"

Alai: "Nothing really, she invited me to a party at her house tomorrow."

Sasuke: "Are you going?"

Alai: "I said yes, but that depends on what goes on..."

Sasuke: "What do you mean?"

Alai: "If I get a mission tomorrow or not."

Sasuke: "Alright, what time would we be going?"

Alai: "*Casually* Sorry can't come..."

Sasuke: "Why not? I have to come with you?"

Alai: "Girls only, sorry Sasuke...and plus all the fangirls are most likely going to be there."

Sasuke: "More of a reason to come with you, what if they team up on you? come on, I have to come, I'm your guardian!"

Alai: "I'll be fine! *looks at Sasuke* your not going..."

Sasuke: "I'm coming and thats that, you can't stop me!"

Alai: "...fine...but your dealing with the fangirls!"

-you were at the festival with Alai for a few hours now and you knew that she had to sing her second song soon and you wanted to talk to her. Alai was staring into space basically after she came back from her discussion with Sakura, she was thinking about something but didn't want to tell you what it was. You got her to walk away from the festival with you, you brought her to the lake in the park. She went to the water and stared into the reflection of herself as you had done earlier that day. You looked at her, she was enchanting, her outfit seemed to glow in the light from the moon. She snapped out of whatever state she was in and looked at you. Unsure of the reason you both were there, she looked at you confused. You stepped toward her and thought of how to speak with her.-

Sasuke: "Alai, I-"

Alai: "There's something that I should tell you, as my guardian, you should know...what will happen...at the end of my journey..."

Sasuke: "You mean after you seal the demons? You don't have to go back to Maori, and I'll still protect you."

Alai's POV

-Sasuke was trying to tell you something but you had to tell him about your journey. But as you started to tell him, he said something that was odd.-

Alai: "What do you mean?"

Sasuke: "They told me...everything..."

Alai: "What did they tell you, and who?"

Sasuke: "The hokage, he said that after you finished your journey that my job will be done, and that you would have to go back to Maori. He told while you were sleeping."

Alai: "Sasuke...That's not really-It's not- *sigh* I will be going back to Maori, but it's not the way that you think."

-Sasuke was staring blankly at you.-

Alai: "When I use that ultimate beast, I-"

Sasuke: "What are you saying?"

Alai: "*sigh* In exchange...for using the forbidden beast...I have to give my life..."

Sasuke: "So your reward for saving everyone...is death!?"

Alai: "A sacrifice must be made in order to use the beast..."

Sasuke: "But how are you able to use him then?"

Alai: "I summon him...and deal is made, he does his and I stand in the glyph to wait for death."

Sasuke: "And the townspeople know this?"

Alai: "In Maori? yes, they knew I took the power."

Sasuke: "But, that's not right, how can they let you do that, why didn't they tell you?"

Alai: "I knew from the beginning what this meant, if I can make everyone safe, then its worth the price, and everyone understands that, some, disagree...But it's my choice, I had nothing left to lose when I took responsibility for this...and now I can't go back..."

Sasuke: "Can't someone else use the summon and spell, aren't their two other summoners?"

Alai: "Yes, but that man and I were the only ones who could use it, the inscription burns once it is learned..."

-Sasuke was silent for a moment and soon enough came forward, he grabbed both of your hands.-

Sasuke: "I won't let you die, Alai, what I brought you over here today was to ask you to be by my side as mine, I want to be there for you when you face the demons.

Alai: "*silent* I will...be your girlfriend...but you have to accept the fact that I have to give my life for this. Its my choice..."

Sasuke: "I promise, now as your boyfriend I have to protect you even more...Unless I'm..Fired? *moves his fingers across his neck signaling being fired.*

Alai: "Well...I don't know about that.."

Sasuke: "What I'm fired!??"

Alai: "*laughs and shakes her head* Come on, I have to get back to the festival for my last song."

Sasuke: "Hey, answer me!"

-You simply laughed as you ran back towards the stage to get ready for your last song, you didn't need to look back because you knew that Sasuke was running right behind you, trying to catch up and push his way through the crowd.-

Sasuke: "Wait! Stop running for a second!"

Alai: "I have to hurry to the stage, run faster!"

-You kept running to the stage before you heard what sounded like Sasuke, you turn your head to see Sasuke next to you, and starting to pass you. You took the challenge and raced him all the way to the stage. Amazingly, he won, you sighed in defeat as you walked up to the stage stairs to get ready to sing your last song. Sasuke seemed proud of himself for winning the race to the stage a moment ago. Finally, grandpa's voice is heard as he begins to announce the final song.-

Grandpa: "And next up to sing our final song is Alai, she sang the first song of the night and grabbed our attention, here she is!"

-Everyone begins to clap as you walk on stage, you look at Grandpa and exchange smiles, you then turn to the audience to sing your last song.- 


	23. New Discoveries and Old Friends

Sasuke's POV

-You were backstage against as Alai walked up to the mic to sing the last song. Everyone cheered and clapped as she started to move with the music.-

Evanescence- Taking Over Me

Alai: "You don't remember me But I remember you I lie awake and try so hard Not to think of you But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do..."

-You watched as Alai's pure white outfit glowed and somehow changed, she wore a blue flowing skirt and a black tank top, with black boots, she took the mic out of the mic-stand and began to wander around the stage, she was getting the crowd excited.-

Alai: "I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you To live to breath You're taking over me"

-she paused for a moment as she walked to the other side of the stage.-

Alai: "Have you forgotten all I know And all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you And touched my hand I knew you loved me then I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you To live to breathe Your taking over me I look in the mirror and see your face If I look deep enough So many things inside that are Just like you are taking over."

-She stopped her song in silence, everyone cheered for her once more as she bowed and walked off stage, as she made her way to you, she had her head down, but began to lift it up. As her head rose a look of shock and excitement appeared on her face. You looked back confused as you felt that someone was behind you. You turned to see Alai's brother, Mamoru, standing behind you. Staring into Mamoru's dark eyes caused you to zone out, they were deep and bone chilling. You couldn't help but look at them, Alai had to shake you violently just to get you to snap out of it.-

Alai's POV

-You ran toward Mamoru and Sasuke the second you noticed him. But as you got to them you noticed that Sasuke was trapped in Mamoru's spell, you knew that spell well, It's a common thing that happens, you shook Sasuke violently to get him out of it.-

Sasuke: "What happened?"

Alai: "*quickly and casually* Don't look in his eyes.."

Sasuke: "Huh? Why not?"

-You didn't answer, you just wanted to give your brother a hug, after all these years. It was needed...-

Mamoru: "My eyes are like your brother's, Uchiha...except mine cannot be controlled."

Sasuke: "You know my brother?"

Mamoru: "Yes, we were friends at one point...Alai, you weren't sad, I'm surprised..."

Alai: "...I was...but I couldn't show it, I had to make it seem like it was part of the performance."

Sasuke: "You mean in the first song?"

Alai: "Yes, the people you saw...was my friend Suki, and my twin sister, Lizzie..."

Sasuke: "But, how?"

Mamoru: "Those orbs are attracted when a summoner thinks about the dead, and if their are enough memories, they'll react and use the spirit of the memory to be seen."

Sasuke: "So, that song..."

Mamoru: "Was written by Lizzie, Suki and me. We first sang it a few days before the attack...Mamoru, how are you here? Where did you go that day?"

Mamoru: "I was kidnapped, by someone I trusted, I wanted to come back but I wasn't allowed..."

Alai: "Then how are you here now? And who kidnapped you?"

Mamoru: "...Pein..."

-You were in shock, you knew Pein, he was one of Mamoru's best friends, you collected calmness again and looked at Mamoru.-

Sasuke: "How did you escape?"

Mamoru: "..........I didn't..."

Alai: "what do you mean?"

Mamoru: "I'm sorry...sister"

Sasuke's POV

-You first thought "Wait sister? This is Alai's Brother!?. After that you soon realized what was going on, you ran in front of Alai and threw your arms up as Mamoru took his hand, clenched it in a fist, and punched you in the stomach. You were surprised at how strong the punch was. In pain, you weren't able to move fast enough to stop Alai from being taken. Mamoru grabbed Alai and jumped up, blasting through the side wall in the process. As soon as you could move fast enough, you jumped through the wall and chased after them, you ran, even if you couldn't see them, you still ran.-

Alai's POV

-You heard what your brother said and knew how he's here, he was there to kidnap you, Sasuke must have known what he meant because he ran in front of you and extended his arms in a protecting motion. He was instantly punched in the stomach, you then felt Mamoru picking you up and jumping. He threw his right arm over you, so you wouldn't get hurt from crashing through the side wall of the stage. You struggled as you caught sight of Sasuke jumping through the hole, and then sprinting in an attempt to get you back. It seemed like he gave up, but even though you couldn't see him, you knew he was looking. Knowing that you wouldn't be able to escape just yet, you looked at Mamoru, in complete betrayal.-

Alai: "Why?"

Mamoru: "I had to, He assigned me to this mission."

Alai: "But why would Pein want me so bad, he can't take my powers, and he knows I won't join..."

Mamoru: "He hopes that we could persuade you to join..."

Alai: "So if the friends fail, try the brother, he doens't know me at all. After all those years, and with knowing I knew them as well.."

Mamoru: "We need you Alai, dear sister, we can't achieve our goal with out you."

Alai: "And what's your goal? "World Domination" Mamoru...Why did you guys start the Akatsuki?"

Mamoru: "No *smiles* We started i-"

-Mamoru was hit by something, cutting him off mid-sentence. you soon realized it was a kunai, looking over made you realize that Sasuke had caught up to you both, the look in eyes showed determination. His eyes glowing bright red with the Sharingon...He attacked with full force. Mamoru put you down and stood, ready for combat. Sasuke swung his fist at Mamoru's face and kicked at his side, failing both times. Unexpectedly you hear your brother yell in pain. Sasuke swung his other hand around to cut Mamoru with another kunai. You didn't know what to do, except stand there, it was a fight between your brother and your boyfriend. Mamoru flipped backwards and threw a sword at Sasuke.-

Sasuke's POV

-You were fighting Mamoru when he threw a sword at you. It was too fast, you wouldn't be able to dodge it. Luckily Alai snapped out of her confusion and cast a protection spell to block the sword. Mamoru knew that she chose you over him and stopped, he glared at you before walking toward Alai. You got ready to tackle him when he leaned over to Alai and whispered something in her ear. Her face was shocked as Mamoru began to walk away. She stood still as Mamoru disappeared. Not knowing anything you walked toward Alai.-

Alai's Pov

-You couldn't believe what Mamoru had told you, all you could do was watch in silence as your brother disappeared from your life again. Moments after, a concerned Sasuke, confused as ever, starts to make his way over to you.-

Sasuke: "What did he say?"

Alai: "He asked me to join him..."

Sasuke: "Why?"

Alai: "Because, I'm the only family he has left...come on, let's go back home..."

-Sasuke nods, as you begin to walk home to Konoha, Sasuke surprisingly extends his hand to hold yours. Now holding hands, you ventured for what seemed like forever, finally you made it back. The guards at the gate tried to stop you, but immediately recognized you both and let you pass. As you got back to your house you instantly went to sleep in your comfortable bed, with Sasuke sleeping in his sleeping bag on the floor next to you. You had the night replaying through your head over and over. The last thing that went through your mind before you fell asleep...-

Mamoru: "We created it to save you.." 


	24. The Promise

Sakura's POV

-You woke up the next morning excited about the party tonight, but you were about Alai, you saw what happened last night, everyone did, you don't know what went on because the only thing you saw was a man crashing through the side of the stage with Alai in his arms. He jumped through and went into the forest, with Sasuke close behind. Everything seems calm now though, there were no guards around anymore, and no announcement has been made. You figured Sasuke would have gotten her back by now. You mom suggested that you go out for a walk and get some fresh air before the party tonight. You didn't want to, but did anyway. Walking out of the house, you notice someone else is on the street with you, it was nothing unusual but it looked like Sasuke. You focused your eyes, to confirm that it was and noticed something that made fear strike you...he was walking toward you without Alai. You were worried that your body carried you to Sasuke, but he wasn't paying attention, he ended up walking right into you and fell on the ground. You extended your hand out to help him up, but he just looked and stood up on his own.-

Sakura: "Are you back to find help? To find Alai?"

Sasuke: "She's resting at home...she should be ok to go to your party tonight.."

Sakura: "Oh, she doesn't have to if she's not up to it!"

Sasuke: "She wants to, she was saying last night how much fun it would be, I'm going, because of last night..."

Sakura: "Alright I'll let my mom know, Hey why aren't you watching Alai now?"

Sasuke: "I have to let the hokage know that Alai is alright."

Sakura: "I'll go! I'm supposed to be walking around anyway before the party starts, go and watch Alai..."

-Sasuke looks at you simply turns around, you assumed he was going home to watch Alai. You were sad that Sasuke basically chose Alai over you. You wanted to strangle her for stealing Sasuke, but it was out of your hands, so while grinding your teeth, you ran toward the hokage's office. Going through town was a bit different today. Everyone was talking and whispering. It was obvious that word about Alai's kidnapping got around. You decided to run, to get there as fast as possible. The third hokage was probably worried as ever. You ran to the gate and was stopped by a guard.-

Guard: "Name and purpose!"

Sakura: "Sakura Haruno of Team 7! I have news from Sasuke about Alai!"

-He heard Sasuke and Alai's name and stepped aside so you could continue to the hokage's office. You open the door to see a worried assistant running around. They both stop to look at you.-

Hokage: "Are we going to Sasuke's house again Sakura?"

Sakura: "Yes lord hokage! *smiles*"

-The hokage smiles and goes to get up-

Sasuke's POV

-You walked back to your house to check on Alai, she wasn't hurt, but tired, and locked in thought. You figured she wouldn't want to go to the party, but it would be good for her. You walked into the house and sat down thinking about last night. You felt like she wasn't telling you something, again. Like there was something else that Mamoru said to her. You figured she had a good reason, whatever it was. Alai normally told you what was up so when she didn't it made you worried. You stood and went to her room to make sure she was still there. As you opened the door, you felt the door slam shut. You freaked out and tried to ram the door open.-

Alai: "Calm down! Don't come in for a sec!"

Sasuke: "What am I calming down for!"

Alai: "Your trying to barge into my room while I'm changing!"

Sasuke: "Sorry, a door slamming shut looks bad to me..."

Alai: "...Alright, I'm good now *opens door to show her usual outfit to you* So where were you?"

Sasuke: "I was heading to the hokage's office to let him know you were ok."

Alai: "Was he worried?"

Sasuke: "Sakura said she would tell him, so that I could watch you..."

Alai: "*smirks* Alright, so she knows I'm ok?"

Sasuke: "Yes, she said that if you didn't feel like going to the party, than you didn't have to..."

Alai: "I still want to go...did yo-"

Sasuke: "I told her that I would be there because of last night."

Alai: "Wow, I'm amazed!"

Sasuke: "At what? That she didn't attack me?"

Alai: "Well that too, but because your so talkative. I thought you were quiet, and didn't talk much?"

Sasuke: "It wasn't that long of a conversation..."

Alai: "*shrugs* Alright, so we have to go to Sakura's at 6 right?"

Sasuke: "I guess so..."

-You both went into the living room to hang out and talk before you headed over to Sakura's. After about 10 minutes a knock at the door came. You got up and signaled Alai to hide. Alai ducked down on the couch as you opened the door. It was the lord hokage with Sakura.-

Sasuke: "It's ok Alai..."

-Alai sits up on the couch so she can be seen.-

Hokage: "Are you alright Alai?"

Alai: "I'm fine, Mamoru wouldn't hurt me, glad it was him and not someone else..."

Hokage: "I never got to tell you how great you did last night. I wanted to talk to you...But you were taken before I could talk to you..."

Alai: "Thank you grandpa...wait! you wanted to talk to me?"

Hokage: "Yes, important matters."

Alai: "Sakura can I ask you to get something for me..."

Sakura: "Uh sure! what is it?"

Alai: "In my room, I got something for you, its in the closet..."

Sakura: "Really? Um thank you!"

-Sakura walks past Alai and into Alai's room, as soon as Sakura was in the room, Alai turned to the Hokage, with a serious face, she knew what he wanted to say.-

Alai: "Where am I going?"

Hokage: "Village Hidden in the Mist...to investigate...him..."

-The hokage looks at you and then toward Alai, who's face changed to a suspicious one.-

Alai: "You didn't tell him?..Did you?"

Sasuke: "What?"

Hokage: "I'll leave that to you Alai...I really am glad to see that your alright *gives Alai a hug* We were all worried about you alot."

Alai: "Coward!, but thank you..."

-The hokage smiles at Alai, looks to you with caring eyes, bows his head, and leaves the house, Alai, looks up for a second, and runs to her room. She forgot about Sakura...-

Alai: "Hey Sakura did you find it?"

Sakura: "It's in this box?"

Alai: "Yeah open it..."

Sakura: "Oh wow, Alai its so pretty, thank you!"

Alai: "I saw it at the store and I thought you would love it. It fits you."

Sakura: "Thank you again, well I have to go and set the party up I'll see you in a few hours?"

Alai: "Yeah, of course!"

-Alai walks out of the room, as Sakura runs out of the house with a box in her hand, happily closing the door after her. You look over toward your girlfriend, confused...-

Sasuke: "What did you get her, and from what store?"

Alai: "No store, I got her a necklace with a Sakura pedal symbol, I conjured it just to get her out of the room."

Sasuke: "Ah *thinking: She's gonna keep this mission from me too isn't she. she's changing the subject.* Al-"

Alai: "The man we're going to investigate, is a man named Orochimaru..."

Sasuke: "What does that have to do with me? and why are we watching him?"

Alai: "Orochimaru is one of the legendary Sanin, but he had a gift and he used it to experiment on civilians. He was exiled from the village. After the leaf village he joined the Akatsuki, but was later thrown out for trying to take over. He's trying to find someone to use for power. And Grandpa and the elders believe that person is you..."

Sasuke: "What does he want me for? what about you?"

Alai: "Remember what I said about Pein not being able to control my powers? The Uchiha clan is the only strong power that can be controled."

Sasuke: "So why doesn't he go after my brother?"

Alai: "He wouldn't be able to control Itachi."

Sasuke: "Why not? what's different about him?"

Alai: "Orochimaru has an extraordinary gift to persuade people. He'll most likely try and trade you the "power" to kill your brother in exchange for your body..."

Sasuke: "Wait, Body!"

Alai: "He puts a curse mark on you, then he'll teach you how to control it to beat your brother, but the more you use it, the stronger a hold he has on you, eventually he'll be able to transfer his soul into your body, and use it to destroy everything....Sasuke, promise me something?"

Sasuke: "Promise? what is it?"

Alai: "Promise, that no matter what Orochimaru offers you, you won't take it, don't make a deal with him..."

-You stared at Sasuke as he thought about the promise, he went to grab your hand and speak, but you pulled away.-

Alai: "Don't make the promise if you can't keep it Sasuke..."

-He thought another moment, and then grabbed your hand, you were hoping he would make the promise. You didn't want to lose him to Orochimaru.-

Sasuke: "I promise, that I will not join Orochimaru, no matter what the deal is..."

-You were so glad that he made the promise, you gave him a tight hug and enjoyed being in his arms.- 


	25. The New Guardian

Sasuke's POV

???: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T COME!!...SASUKE CAN!!"

Alai: "Sasuke's making sure I don't get kidnapped Naruto, your not! you can't come with us!"

Naruto: "Sasuke gets to go to all the cool stuff! why can't I hang out with you? I'll be your guardian..."

Sasuke: "You can't bribe her Naruto, besides being a guardian is tough. You won't be able to handle it..."

-Naruto looked over toward you and then to Alai, you didn't want Naruto to be a guardian, he would just mess things up, after all, he wasn't all that strong.-

Alai: "Fine Naruto, You can be my guardian, but I only need at least one guardian watching me...I want Sasuke to watch over me tonight ok? You can come next time, promise!"

Naruto: "Awesome!! I'm a guardian now! I won't let you down Alai! I'm going to train hard!"

Alai: "*In a low almost whispering voice* Thank you...Naruto."

-You watched as Naruto ran off towards the training grounds you looked over at Alai who showed a small and quick smirk.-

Sasuke: "Nice, is he really gonna be a guardian though?"

Alai: "Sure why not, you became my guardian that way...I'll just make sure he doesn't find out about the missions. *laughs*"

Sasuke: "*smirks* Give him false hope, thats nice, let's go, it's almost 6."

-You grab your stuff and head to Sakura's house. When you got to her front door you didn't have a good feeling about coming here. You had to watch Alai and make sure that nothing happens to her. Sakura opens the door and smiles at the sight of Alai in front of her. Her eyes showed a relieved look as she gave Alai a hug. She momentarily moved to the side to let you pass into her house.-

Sakura: "Hey guys! we have two more people here...You two can just enjoy yourselves, everyone's not here yet, so we're gonna wait a little bit longer..."

Alai's POV

-You walked in through Sakura's front door to see two girls sitting on the ground talking. They looked over and saw you and Sasuke. One girl smiled, stood up, and extended her hand to shake yours.-

???: "W-w-w-elcome to the p-party, you were that n-new girl r-r-ight, and you s-s-sang at the festival?"

Alai: "Yeah, my name is Alai, it's nice to meet you."

???: "Oh I k-k-know your nam-me, e-everyone does...I-I'm H-Hinata-a, and t-that's Ten-T-Ten."

Alai: "It's nice to meet you Hinata, and you Ten-Ten. *showing a kind smile*"

-Alai seemed to have instantly made friends with probably the only two non-fangirls in our rank, you didn't mind who she made friends with, you figured that if anyone should be friendless, it should be you. You soon glanced over towards Sakura and the other girls, only to see them basically drooling over you....It was creepy, so you made your way back to your only reason for being here...Alai, and hid behind her.-

Alai's POV

-You were talking to your new friends when Sasuke walked toward you and almost hid behind you, Ten-Ten, and Hinata. Curious you looked at Sasuke's creeped out face and turned to where his gaze was set...Sakura and the other fangirls...of course, you kneeled down to his level and helped him up so that he was facing you.-

Alai: "Are you alright, you look like you've seen a ghost. *giggles*"

Sasuke: "Fan girls, I hate them, why am I here again?"

Alai: "*laughs* I don't know, I told you not to come..."

Sasuke: "But then who would save you from all the fangirls, or Mamoru..."

Alai: "Well *moves closer to Sasuke* Mamoru won't be bothering me for a while *puts arms around Sasuke's neck* and plus if your hiding behind me from the fangirls, how can you save me from them..."

-The next thing you hear is girls screaming, they seem heart-broken at the sight of you hugging Sasuke, you notice and smirk as you turn back to face Sasuke. He glances to where your eyes were focused and realizes the plan....He places his hands around your waist and tightens the grip, the next thing you hear is the fangirls screaming once more, you couldn't help but laugh.-

Sasuke: "Well that's a way to get them off of me...makes me job a bit harder though..."

Alai: "What do you mean?"

Sasuke: "Protecting you is gonna be hard, if the one thats threatening you is our comrades... *smirks*"

-You laugh at his comment, you were enjoying the party so far, as time went on you got to know Hinata and Ten-Ten far more than expected. After about an hour more girls arrive and get comfortable, moments later Sakura walks over to confront the four of us.-

Sakura: "We were wondering if you guys wanted to play a game?"

Sasuke: "No"

Sakura: "Why not?"

Ten-Ten: "We don't want to play your stupid Truth or Dare..."

Sakura: "How did you know what the game was?"

Alai: "Well its a typical sleepover game..."

Sakura: "Well that's not the only game..."

Sasuke: "And what are the other games? Spin the bottle?"

Hinata: "O-Or 20 question-ns..."

Sakura: "Fine suit yourself...are you sure...Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "......Yeah..."

-Sakura, dissapointed, reluctantly turned back towards the other party guests to play her game. Sasuke turns to you and smirks,just as you turn to return the gesture. Time goes on and the fangirls play their sleepover games, as you Hinata, Ten-Ten, and Sasuke get to know each other more. You were having a blast and didn't even care about making friends with the other girls, they seemed to stuck up anyway...-

Alai: "-So I was helping this girl out when-"

Fangirl 3: "*screams* Over there!"

-You jumped because of the surprise and in an instant stood up in a battle stance, incase it was the Akatsuki...behind you is Sasuke who followed your lead as you went to the window. Only to see that it was...-

Sasuke: "...Naruto! What are you doing here loser..."

Naruto: "Open up please I'm freezing!"  
Sakura: "No way! go home!"

Ino: "Yeah! serves you right for being outside at this time of night!"

Alai: "Sakura, let him in...I mean who's to say that he doesn't have any heat at his house, he does live by himself after all..."

Sakura: "................Fine! but only for a little while, you hear!?"

Naruto: "roger!"

-Sakura opens the window so that Naruto can climb in, although he really didn't climb in,more like fell in. He collapsed on the ground with a smile and you rush over to put your hands on his chest, Sasuke seemed jealous but he will understand soon enough. Your hands started to glow red as the room started to heat up. Naruto's eyes opened and stared at your hands with amazment.-

Naruto: "woah! how are you doing that!?"

Alai: "I'm using a spell, it's supposed to create fire in my hand but I'm not fully using it...this is going to rise your body heat..."

-Naruto begins to laugh as you continue the spell, soon enough Sakura, Ino, and the other girls retreat back to their circle, they don't want to have anything to do with Naruto you guessed. you shook it off as Naruto did most times.-

Sasuke: "What were you doing out there this late anyway loser..."

Naruto: "I was training, so that I can become stronger for Alai!"

Alai: "I'm sorry Naruto it was my fault you got like that, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be freezing your butt off outside..."

Sasuke: "You don't have to apologize to him Alai...he chose to go out there and train til this late at night..."

Alai: "But-"

Naruto: "He's right Alai, I did it, I kinda forgot it gets cold out don't have to worry at all, I'll be fine, I always am!"

-Naruto shows a big grin before he turns to Sakura and the others, curiousity soon gets the better of him when he goes over asking questions. They responded of course with yelling and beating on him, he made his way back over with a swollen face and turned to Sasuke.-

Naruto: "Why are you the one always gets the girls attention! all their doing over there is daring each other to fight each other cus they all "love" you!"

Sasuke: "Hmph..."

Hinata: "A-A-Are you alr-r-right N-Naruto?"

Naruto: "Huh? I'll be fine! Those girls are all weak anyways! *laughs*"

Ten-Ten: "I'd watch you say Naruto...if they hear you, they will make it hurt..."

-Naruto gulps as you all begin to laugh, at least with Naruto around things will have some comedy in it. Although you noticed that Hinata basically stopped talking once he came...you seemed to have caught on and dragged her over for a second.-

Alai: "You like him, don't you?"

Hinata: "W-Who? Sasuk-ke? n-n-no!"

Alai: "*laughs* no not Sasuke...Naruto."

-Hinata said nothing, her face just turned beet red, you knew at that point it was definatly true. You turned to find Naruto but all you saw was Ten-Ten by herself when you heard someone yell something out as loud as their shocked voice could go.- 


	26. New Relationships

Alai's POV

-You were talking to Hinata when you noticed that Sasuke had pulled Naruto aside for a moment, you figured it was about Guardian issues so you let it be. As the conversation went on with Hinata, an ear piercing yell broke the calmness of the room.-

Naruto: "YOUR WHAT!!!? SASUKE WHEN DID YOU START DATING ALAI!?!?"

Sasuke: "You idiot! What are you doing?"

-At that moment, you felt as if someone was staring daggers into the back of your head...you turn to see the predictable suspects. It was the fangirls, you weren't ready to let them find out cus you wanted to get to know them before they found out that a girl who moved to Konoha only a month ago got the boy of their dreams when they couldn't, But its out now and it's time to deal with it you thought. So, before facing the angry fangirls, you walked over to Naruto and Sasuke...leaving Hinata behind to return to Ten-Ten.-

Sasuke's POV

-You pulled Naruto aside to update him on recent events. Seeing as how he was now a guardian of Alai, he would have to know how things worked, and also that you two were together.-

Sasuke: "Ok loser listen up, first off, how did you find out about Alai?"

Naruto: "Well the night she was kidnapped Kakashi found me while he was looking for Alai, and told about everything, he told me that I had to help him look for her before dangerous men found her. And I decided I wanted to protect my new friend!"

Sasuke: "*thinking: I'm gonna kill Kakashi* Well, now that your her guardian there are a few things we have to go over, like for instance, we have to work together now, and even more than we would on team 7. If we don't work together...she'll end up kidnapped and we'll have failed. Second, if a battle gets too rough, even if she can handle herself, you have to get her out of their, the person who is more capable of protecting her will have to run from the battle.

Naruto: "WHAT!? run from a battle? what if she doesn't want to go?"

Sasuke: "Then you pick her up and carry her, even if it means leaving me behind...if I say get her out of there you pick her up and run...got it?"

Naruto: "*nods* right, anything else?"

Sasuke: "Her health is more important than our own, if she's hurt, we do what we can to keep her safe and healthy, her journey and her goals are more important than our lives. Also, if she tells us to leave her alone, or to go on without her...don't listen."

Naruto: "Right I got it...can I go now?"

Sasuke: "There's one more thing, you have to stay quiet about this both who she is and us being her guardians, also I should let you know that Alai and I are dating so-"

Naruto: "YOUR WHAT!!?? SASUKE WHEN DID YOU START DATING ALAI!!!!??"

Sasuke: "You Idiot! What are you doing!?"

-You jumped forward and grabbed Naruto, putting your hand over his mouth so he couldn't yell anything else out. Unfortunatly everyone heard what Naruto had yelled, and now a bunch of Sasuke's fangirls knew that he was now taken, and by Alai no less. You scanned the room to see the outcome of the outburst, Ten-Ten don't seemed to be bothered at all, of course, you were always glad that they were never fangirls, Alai and Hinata just seem to be shocked from the sudden shouting, but the fangirls...Sakura appeared to have no expression but hurt,as for Ino and the rest of them. They looked angry and hurt at the same time, they glared at Alai with intent to put an end to the newly discovered relationship. But before any action could be taken by them Alai had whispered something to Hinata and made her way over to you and Naruto.-

Alai: "Guessing you told him..."

Sasuke: "I figured that he should know what's going on, seeing as how he-"

Alai: "*nods* I understand, no need to explain."

Naruto: "Alai...are you really dating Sasuke?"

-Alai simply nods and turns her attention to the fan girls, who are still as shocked as before. After a moment she faces you.-

Alai: "Well...at least we don't have to worry about how we're going to tell people anymore. *smirks*, come on we should talk to them..."

-Reluctantly, you nod and follow Alai through the small crowd of fan girls until you reach a spot where all of them can see you both.-

Alai: "Can I have everyone's attention please! Due to the disturbance of the sleep-over I believe it is time to announce something to you all, Last night before the festival had come to an end, Sasuke asked me to be his girlfriend...I said yes...I hope that even though, I am dating Sasuke, I can still be your friend, or at least not your enemy *smirks*"

Ino: "He asked you!...I don't believe it!"

Fangirl 2: "You tricked my Sasuke, He loves me!"

Fangirl 1: "That's what you think, Sasuke completely loves ME!"

-The girls start yelling and screaming at each other, you see Alai shake her head, you knew how she was feeling, disapointed, they didn't even listen to her. As the yelling continued to escalade, you became aggrovated, you knew you had to put a stop to all the shouting.-

Sasuke: "WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP! I am dating Alai, of my own will, there's no tricks. What she said is true, I asked her, and she accepted..."

Ino: "She's brainwashed my Sasuke!"

-The girls started to yell again, giving up, you walked through the opening, trying to get back to your corner in the room. Before you could make it any further you felt someone grabbing your hand, assuming it was a fan girl, you tried to rip your hand from the persons grip, but it showed to be too strong. You turn your head to yell some more when you realize that Alai had actually grabbed your hand and headed back toward the front of the room.-

Alai: "I didn't need to brainwash him to ask me out, because he actually likes me, you all are realizing that he doesn't like you, but instead of feeling shot down, you put it in your thick skulls that I brainwashed him. You should all accept right now that he doesn't like any of you! But how could he? You've been chasing him around since he had started in the academy, not one day has gone by where he hasn't had to run away and hide from all of you. You scream his name and fight over each other and make yourselves look stupid and desperate! The first day you saw me holding Sasuke's hand, it wasn't because I was with him then. It was because he was afraid to go out his front door because he knew that you would tackle him! So next time someone you like starts running away from you, don't think that its just cus he's "shy". It's because he's afraid and trying to stay away from you!

-Alai stormed off still holding your hand, during her outburst, her grip had actually tightened. She was angry and you could tell. As you walked through the small crowd you could hear a few girls crying and complaining, only a few seemed like they didn't listen at all. You felt yourself being moved through the crowd, and still to this day, you don't know what made you commit this next act...You pulled your arm back with Alai still attached and pulled her into a tight hug. She jumped at the sudden action,but surprisingly hugged back. You heard gasps all around you. Not satisfied with the reaction, you loosened your grip to look her in the eyes. When she finally stared back, you pulled her closer until your lips clashed with hers. It took her a second to return the action but when she did, you felt happy. People were upset and you could tell. All the girls around you except for Alai seemed heart-broken. You turned your attention back to Alai to notice her looking at you with a smile on her face. After a moment, she pulled your hand again, guiding you through the crowd until you reached the corner of the room. Upon arrival you were ambushed by questions by Naruto.-

Naruto: "So you guys really are dating? And why'd you have to kiss her in front of everyone like that...Show off!"

Sasuke: "What did you think I was lying?"

Naruto: "Well...actually yeah I did..."

Sasuke: "Hpmh why would I lie about something like this? I'm not you ya know..."

Naruto: "WHAT WAS THAT!!!?"

Sasuke: "*smirks* loser..."

Naruto: "THAT TEARS IT!"

-Naruto jumps at you, attempting to fight with you, you knew he wasn't worth the effort, you simply side stepped so that he would do a face plant on the ground. Before Naruto could get back up someone steppedin between you two.-

Hinata: "s-s-stop it you tw-w-o!"

Alai: "*she turns and walks towards you laughing* Place nice children!"

Naruto: "I'm not a child!"

Alai: "Well by the way your acting now,it seems like it, so I would consider stopping before you drag all the attention back to us *looks away toward the group of girls before finishing* don't want to embarrass yourself little bro..."

Naruto: "Little bro?"

Alai: "Yeah your like my little brother to me Naruto *smiles*"

Sakura: "Alai! *walking over to Alai* Can I talk to you for a minute please?"

Alai: "Sure,no problem, *turns to the group* hey I'll be right back alright?"

Sasuke: "Be careful..."

Alai: "No problems there *winks*

Alai's POV

-What happened tonight was alot to handle, your relationship with Sasuke was announced Naruto became your guardian and crashed a party, and now all the girls in Konoha hate you now because of Naruto's outburst. You could tell that Sasuke didn't agree with going off to talk to Sakura, but you felt like everything was alright. Especially with what she said to you at the festival...-

Sakura: "First off, I didn't bring you over here to yell because your dating Sasuke, because well, I already guessed that you guys would at the festival. I guess I just want to say I'm sorry, We should've known that Sasuke would never like any of us, and we treated you horribly, I don't know how the other girls will react towards you now, but I do know that I won't treat the same as I did before."

Alai: "It's alright Sakura, don't worry about it, and I'm glad that we can be on good terms now right? Possibly even friends?"

Sakura: "*smiles* Yeah! we'll be friends, definatly, oh um...I forgot theres another reason why I called you over here..."

Alai: "What's wrong?"

Sakura: "Um, well since Naruto is here, we don't have enough sleeping bags, I had an extra one for Sasuke but Naruto has no where to sleep now...would it be alright if I asked him-"

Alai: "Naruto doens't have to go home,its cold and too late out now!...give him my sleeping bag, I'll sleep on the ground, alright?"

Sakura: "Sure thing,*turns to face the rest of the crowd* Alright guys!, it's getting late, I have sleeping bags for everyone, so i guess I'll pass those out now..."

-She passes a sleeping bag out to everyone, and when it got to what sleeping bag was yours, Sakura handed it to Naruto, he looked confused at first but Sakura soon explained, and Sasuke over heard. a few minutes later, you see Sasuke walking over to you.-

Sasuke: "So you gave up your bed to Naruto? Where are you gonna sleep?"

Alai: "On the ground somewhere..."

Sasuke: "*holds out sleeping bag* Here take mine..."

Alai: "I'm fine really *you look at Sasuke to see a determined face* look your not getting me to take that sleeping bag alright,you need it for tonight, its going to be freezing!"

Sasuke: "Well fine then..."

-Later that night when Sakura turned all the lights out, you sighed in defeat, Sasuke found a way to make it so that both of you had a good place to sleep. He unfolded the sleeping bag so that both of you could fit in it. You looked at Sasuke, and could see nothing but a smirk.-

Alai: "You think your slick huh? just cus you found a way around what I said."

Sasuke: "You weren't going to win, now go to sleep.*closes eyes*"

Alai: "Yeah yeah good night..."

-You let your eyes slowly close so they may rest, with all the previous events of the day running through your head, the day had finally come to a close, with no events left to occur. At least you thought until something broke your thoughts, Sasuke had wrapped his arm around your waist, you wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come. You remained in silence until yet another surprise had broken your thoughts.-

Sasuke: "Good night Alai..." 


	27. Aslan

Hinata's POV

-You were woken up by the sun shining down on your face, it's intense power pierced through your eyelids like needles, so going back to sleep was not an option, but something was different, you glanced over to where Sasuke was sleeping only to see that he was gone, as you sat up, you noticed that Alai was missing from her place as well, not only that, Naruto managed to stretch out and take over the whole space.-

Hinata: "*sigh* Naruto..."

-Naruto was so smart and goofy, while you were in the academy with him, his pranks and brightness were the only things that kept you smiling. Even though you enjoyed his jokes and company, you never talked to him, you were always to shy and scared to talk to him, he was out casted for some reason by the adults, so your parents warned you to steer clear basically. Your thoughts were broken when you head someone yawning, surprisingly it was Naruto, but you were too busy blushing and thinking that you didn't realize Naruto had walked right up to you.-

Naruto: "Um, Hinata?"

Hinata: "*shocked* Y-yes N-n-naruto? *blushes*"

Naruto: "Do you know where Alai and Sasuke are? There not here."

Hinata: "I'm not s-sure, they left b-b-before I woke up, maybe-e they w-went to train..."

Naruto: "Why would they just get up and go training?"

Hinata: "Well t-today is the first day of the-e-e c-chunin exams-s."

Naruto: "It is!? Oh man, I have to train, and study! I have to leave right now!"

???: "Well then leave!"

Naruto: "Huh? *turns around* Woah!"

-You watched as Naruto jumped in fear of all the girls staring at him with Malicious intent.-

Sakura: "Why are you still here, Alai and Sasuke left!"

Ino: "Wait! when did Sasuke leave, he must be waiting for me to come outside."

Ten-Ten: "Your an idiot, did you not hear him last night, he's dating Alai!"

Fan Girl 2: "Not for long, when Sasuke sees how great I am at the exams! he'll leave Alai and come back to me!"

Fan Girl 3: "Yeah right! He's gonna date me!"

-The girls kept arguing about who Sasuke would date as Sakura tried to break it up, Ten-Ten stepped out and walked over to you.-

Ten-Ten: "Their dense, come on, we should go before things get out of hand..."

Hinata: "*nods* M-maybe w-we should-d t-take N-naruto with us?"

Ten-Ten: "Why?"

Naruto: "Why do you always over stupid Sasuke!"

Ten-Ten: "Forget him, besides, we can't help him now.."

Hinata: "I-I guess your right."

-Ten-Ten pulled you out of the room before the other girls had the chance to attack Naruto, but as you left the house you saw Naruto being thrown out of the window, having no clue what to do, you began to walk toward him to see if he was alright, but Ten-Ten ripped you away before you could talk to the half unconscious boy laid across the road.-

Hinata: "We-e should s-see if he's o-o-ok!"

Ten-Ten: "He'll be fine, he's used to being beaten up like this."

Hinata: "I-if you s-s-say so-o."

-You walked away from Naruto with much regret. It took around fifteen minutes to get to the academy, where you then met up with Kiba, Neji, Lee, and Shino, your teammates were Kiba and Shino. Kiba and his partner Akamaru were able to work as a team to take down any foe. Even though Akamaru was a dog, a puppy at that, he could fight any ninja just as much as any human. And as for your other teammate Shino, he belongs to a clan that sacrifice their bodies to bugs, sounds kind of creepy, but they become very useful in a tight spot. Ten-Ten, Lee, and Neji were a whole separate team. Lee wasn't really able to use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, so he focused on Taijutsu, Ten-Ten uses scrolls and Ninjutsu to attack her enemies, and Neji, he was your cousin and specialized in using chakra in his palms, and of course your skills mainly consist of the Byakugan, which is a huuga technique. You skills weren't as useful as everyone elses but you would fight until your death just the same. You waited and waited until it was time for the chunnin exams to begin.-

Alai's POV

-You woke Sasuke up early in the morning. No one else at Sakura's house seemed to be awake, which is better for you. That means that there would be no arguing or questions. Sasuke looked tired but understood your reasons. You sneaked out of the house through the window, Sasuke walked up to the window and stopped you from jumping out.-

Alai: "Any particular reason why your stopping me?"

Sasuke: "Hn..."

-Sasuke jumped past you and out of the window, you were really confused as his feet softly landed on the ground. He landed on his left knee and right foot to prevent himself from getting hurt, but before you could speak, he turned around as he stood up.-

Sasuke: "Are you coming or not?"

Alai: "I would have already been down there, had you not cut in front of me..."

Sasuke: "Just jump, loser..."

Alai: "Loser? Why don't you get out of the way so I CAN jump loser! "

Sasuke: "But that would defeat the purpose of me catching you."

-You laughed at his comment, it was so strange to see Sasuke THIS nice, yeah he seems nicer to you than others, but to an extent he was still himself. Never the less, you obeyed your guardians order and jumped out of the window, to your surprise the height of the house was a bit higher than you thought. As you descended to the ground letting the wind flow through your long hair. Sasuke opened his arms just in time to catch you. You landed almost perfectly in his arms. Your attention was focused on the 14 year old boy who caught you, his spiky raven colored hair glistened in the mornings sun, as your blue and green eyes focused on his onyx ones. The soft, pale and emotionless face that was before you caused you to be overcome with happiness. Such a feeling was long overdue. The "stare-down" was soon broken as Sasuke put you down and released from the bridal style hold you were in.-

Alai: "Thanks *smiles*

Sasuke: "...*nod* so, exactly where are we going, the normal grounds?"

Alai: "Not really, too many people, it would be too risky..."

Sasuke: "Risky? for what?"

Alai: "You'll see...*runs*

Sasuke: "uh...Alai!"48

-You ran off, knowing full well that he was following close behind. You could also remember back to the time when he wouldn't even look at you, when he thought that protecting you was more of a burden than anything. As time went on he began to walk closer to you, and actually acknowledge you were there. He began thinking of it as an accomplishment and an honor, now, it was more like a necessity. Since you realized he liked you, he's acted like its all he is meant to do, aside from killing Itachi of course. In about a few minutes, you reached your destination. It was a river with a small field near by, a few meters away from the river was a cave. The whole area was secluded, making it the perfect place for us to practice. You walked Sasuke out toward the river where you then reached into the kunai pouch and took out a few kunai. Sasuke obviously got the hint, because he pulled out his favorite shuriken and began to get in a fighting stance. You wouldn't let him be prepared, and prevented it by rushing with a flying knee, he was knocked to the ground, but what he hadn't realized is that while you took him down, you threw a kunai toward a tree with an explosion tag attached to it.-

Sasuke's POV

-After you caught Alai she started to take off, she wouldn't even tell you where you were going. It was annoying a little bit, but you would follow her, ever since you realized what you felt about her, protecting her all costs was your goal, killing Itachi was your reason for breathing. But Alai was the real reason why you tolerated everyone here. This was the safest place for her and you knew it, you knew Itachi and the rest of the akatsuki wanted her and you had to keep her safe. After a while your destination was apparently reached. Guessing by the fact that Alai had stopped. It was a beautiful place, sun shining through the canopy, letting grass and flowers grow. The cave served as a guide for the shallow blue river. The entire area was secluded, most likely not many people knew about it. You turned toward Alai just in time to catch her pull out kunai, you then pulled out you favorite shuriken, you looked up just in time to catch her knee to your chest. You were instantly taken down to the ground, looking confident Alai then stood up and smirked. As you stood up you heard something burning, soon realizing it was an explosion tag, you quickly dived to the ground for cover. The burning stopped as the tag created a minor explosion and managed to create a mini dust storm, you couldn't see anything for a while, but once the area was visible your next sight was Alai preforming a summoning.- 


	28. Let's meet the competition!

Sasuke's POV

-Her bracelet glowed to indicate its activation, its bright white light shone through the remaining dust, making your vision of her clear. Her dark red and black tie moved with the flow of the current as her entire outfit began to turn several shades of red and white. As the colors changed the glyph below her slowly appeared. The circle consumed her with white light as it appeared to contain many small triangles, it was almost as if the scene was in slow motion. As it changed to a darker shade of red, a wall of light red mist rose from its outskirts. Alai then spun around with the bracelet following close behind and then touched the glyph colored as your girlfriend came to a stop. Her arms then began to rise as did the bracelet before she pulled them down as fast as she could before she dropped to her knees. As her knees touched the ground, the wall of the glyph rose up higher. You turned your attention to the back of the glyph as something walked out. From what you saw, it looked like a lion.-

Sasuke: "What's that!?"

Alai: "His name...is Aslan, he was my first summon..."

Sasuke: "How many do you have?"

-She smirked and disappeared, Aslan began to run straight for you, so you jumped at the last second to dodge him, but as you jumped, Aslan stopped. Suddenly you felt a presence, Alai was now above you and before you could react, she threw her fists down and hit you, sending you flying down toward Aslan who then stood on his back paws, you spun around and cut his paw with a kunai, but he was still able to send you flying into a tree. After blacking out for a moment, you came back to your senses to find Alai standing above you, with her hand held out smiling.-

Alai: "Nine.."

Sasuke: "What!? how did you get all of them?"

Alai: "Well, I don't have all of them yet, what happens is that I have to listen and understand the element each summon represents, once I have an understanding, I can use that element to master its power and responsibility. After some time, the summon will grant me with its strength along with the ability to call it to my aid."

Sasuke: "You don't have all of them, how many are there?"

Alai: "About 12, as far as I know at least, but anywa-"

Sasuke: "*serious tone* How long does it take you to gain their power?"

Alai: "*confused by his tone*... For my first two, it only took me six months, but, the other eight have taken a year each."

Sasuke: "why so long?"

Alai: "Well, training and mastering takes a while, then you pray for their aid, the first two were easy, but the next ones get harder and harder."

Sasuke: "Are you training for any of the summons now?"

Alai: "I always am, right now I'm training enchantment...*walks away*"

-You were so shocked by her answers that you hadn't noticed that she walked away.-

Alai: "Are you going to wait all day? We have the chuunin exams in about an hour...*continues to walk*

Sasuke: " of course not, let's go..."

-You walked with Alai back to the academy where you then spotted two people out by the doors, after a bit you spotted the pink long hair and spiky blond hair...oh great, it was the rest of your team, why couldn't team seven just be you and Alai.-

Naruto: "There you are! where have you guys been? The first exam is going to start soon!"

Alai: "Well we were just training, sorry...."

Sakura: "It's fine, we still have some time before it starts anyway, lets go in and see the other groups."

Alai: "Wait, you mean you guys waited for us?"

Naruto: "Yeah!! So let's hurry up and go in, I wanna see our competition!"

Sasuke: "Then you should have gone in, loser, look are we going in or not?"

Naruto: "Hey!-"

Alai: "Yes...let's all go in together..."

-Alai led the way, but waited for everyone to catch up as the doors opened, Alai exchanged looks to all of us before walking in, her Deep blue and White eyes reminded me of the ocean and its clear waves, or even the bright sky, with its white puffy clouds. They were sparkling and so deep that they seemed endless.-

Naruto: "Hey Sasuke, pay attention will ya?"

Sasuke: "At what?"

Naruto: "The fight space case, bushy brows is pickin' a fight with that sound village guy."

-You watched as Lee swing his leg up to the sound ninja, he was fast but somehow the shinobi was faster, without much movement he blocked lee's kick by throwing his arm up. Lee was surprised for only a moment, but it was long for him to get thrown back. He must of moved remarkably fast, because you hadn't seen him move. It was like he didn't move at all. It was so mysterious that the room fell silent, no-one (except his teammates) had a clue as to what happened. As everyone stood in awe, you noticed movement, the sound shinobi was moving toward Lee, slowly but he was definatly moving, we could see a leaf ninja try and step in the way, he looked older, with long white hair that fit in a pony tail and a pair of glasses. The sound ninja didn't seem to be interested in him as another mystery flew through your mind. The leaf ninja was suddenly thrown back as well. The shinobi moved closer, with every inch he took you could tell that everyone was afraid. The thickness of the air spread across the whole room. At that movement the ninja had reached his goal, but was stopped,the next thing you knew, the sound shinobi was thrown back into his teammates and continued into the wall. A cloud of smoke filled the room, making it impossible to see who sent him flying with such speed. You took on guess as the smoke began to fade, it had to be, right? As the smoke cleared the one person you saw was...Naruto!?-

Sakura: "Woah! Naruto! How did you do that?"

Naruto: "Huh? did what?"

Sasuke: "Your clueless! The shinobu loser! Who did that?"

Naruto: "Oh that was-!"

Alai: "It was me..."

Naruto: "Yup! She handled that guy, I was gonna step in! But she beat me to it!"

Lee: "*jumps up and hugs Alai* THANK YOU ALAI! *jumps back and bows* I owe you my life, dear friend."

Alai: *backs up* Um, it was no problem..."

Lee: "Oh but this IS huge, I pledge that whatever you need, I will help!"

Alai: "Then do me one favor..."

Lee: "Anything!"

Alai: "Don't mention it, it wasn't a fair match..."

Alai's POV

-You watched the shinobi walk closer to Lee, his arms and shoulders drooped down by his side and his head band caused a glare as the ceiling lights reflected off of it. He was a sound ninja, it was the first time you'd ever heard of the sound village which was odd. But anyway, his clothes were big, black and purple. His technique was new to you, but you were able to figure it out he progressed closer to his target you couldn't stand it any longer. You decided to intervene, you ran to stand before Lee as fast as possible, before anyone noticed you moved you used your tornado spell to send him flying along with covering your movement. No one seemed to notice that you did it because of the shock and smoke that remained. Unfortunately you failed at your attempt to stay hidden because Naruto ran up to you.-

Naruto: "Wow that was amazing!"

Alai: "How did you see me!?"

Naruto: "Well I was gonna help Lee, but you ran past me..."

Alai: "Ah, well I-"

Sakura: "Woah! Naruto how did you do that!?"

Naruto: "Huh? Did what!?"

Sasuke: "Your clueless! The shinobi loser! who did that?"

Naruto: "Oh! that was-"

Alai: "It was me..."

-You instantly noticed that everyone's eyes were on you, especially Sasuke, he knew you were powerful (he knew you were ANBU after all) so the reaction of his surprise, was a shocker. The sound ninja's teammates had gotten up and managed to pick their unconscious friend up. You almost jumped when Sakura ran up to you, you definably didn't expect it.-

Sakura: "How did you do that! I mean I didn't even see you..."

Alai: "I ran fast *trys to walk away*

???: "How did you do that, did you use the technique that he did he used?"

Alai: "I didn't, I just used my own...who are you?"

???: "My name is Kabuto, an-"

Naruto: "Wait, you didn't mimic his attack? Ya know, like Kakashi does?"

Alai: "No-"

???: "That attack was her own..."

Kabuto: "How do you both know, she blasted him away just like he had done the other leaf shinobi!"

Alai: "I only casted wind techniques, what that sound shinobi does is use points in his limbs to secret chakra as a pitch. Such a high pitch can damage a persons ear, and even create a wind powerful enough to knock someone over."

Naruto: "That's Awesome! I wish I could do that!"

Kabuto: "Wait, you CASTED a wind technique *squints eyes at Alai*"

Alai: "hn...what I mean is-"

???: "Everyone listen up! It's time to start the first exam!"

I would like to thank everyone who has been reading so far, and give a thanks to SilentEchoXx for the review, I really appreciate it :) keep reading guys 'cus it's not over yet! 


	29. The Tenth Question

Alai's POV

???: "It's time to start the first exam! everyone sit down in your assigned seats...Alai!"

Alai: "...yes Ibiki?"

Ibiki: "I received a message for you, up here!"

-Reluctantly you got up and walked to Ibiki, you just wanted to get this part over with so you could fight. As you walked down the aisle, you walked past Sasuke and at the moment you felt eyes at your back, so you turned to see the Uchiha giving you a look that showed he was curious. You guessed that he deducted that it was ANBU business, because he simply turned the curious George look into a half smile half smirk. You turned back around to see Ibiki, a fully grown man, being put in charge of the first part of the chuunin exams. He had a huge scar on his face that reminded you of your past, back in your village, you knew someone with a scar like that.-

Alai: "Yes? what's the message?"

Ibiki: "*whisper* The hokage wanted to ask you a favor, you've been picked to stay in your seat and let the genin cheat off of you. We have two other but we need one for your section...you know what the point is this right?"

Alai: "*whisper* To cheat without getting caught?"

Ibiki: "*whisper* Basically, it's all about gathering information, or what you said, unless their a genius, they'll need the answers somehow..."

Alai: "Alright, well I can't turn this down, so how will I get the answer?"

Ibiki: "We'll radio them to you once it starts, there's someone outside with the answer key."

Alai: "Wow, so where's the radio?"

Ibiki: "While their registering you can "go to the bathroom" and put it on, that way they won't notice, the one with the key outside, will give you the radio, just tell them who you are."

Alai: "Were he air quotes necessary?"

Ibiki: "Yes, do you question it? *shoots a scary look to you*"

Alai: "*shrugs and walks away* Whatever creepy guy..."

-You left Ibiki to what you might guess was the image of him making a really weird and confused look. You scanned the room and noticed that Sasuke was about a row ahead of you, he won't like that, he might think that he can't watch me or whatever, since when did he become so protective anyway you thought. You then laughed answering your own question, oh yeah, since he became your boyfriend. A few people (including Sasuke)looked at you because you started laughing for no reason. Well at least no reason to them, as you sat down Ibiki handed out registration forms and instructed them to fill it out. That was your cue to go get the headset all rigged up. That gave you sometime to think, you had been dating Sasuke for a few days, but nothing felt different, maybe that was because you both hadn't had time to but it was odd. Anyway you thought you'd better just focus on making sure the chuunin exams go well, as you pulled the cord through the bottom of your white tank top. You were all set and ready to get through the first test. As you walked back in the exam room Ibiki started reading off the rules, you hurried to take your seat as a few people nodded to you. You guessed that they were the other two chuunin with the answers. Sasuke looked back and saw you walk in, eventually you caught on that he was watching you, so you returned the look with a smile and a wave, and he replied with a weak smile before the raven turned back to look at the front.-

Ibiki: "Welcome to the first exam! one hundred and eight students have entered this year so before we get started I will explain the rules. There are nine questions with which you are provided with, the tenth question at the last half remaining hour. Each question is created to test your ninja capabilities. the first rule, if you are caught cheating twice than you will be disqualified, along with your teammates. Second rule, no leaving the room, if you have to use the bathroom, hold it!"

-You noticed boy shift in his seat, obviously his plan was to cheat by leaving the room.-

Ibiki: "And third rule, if you get the first nine question incorrect, then you automatically fail!"

-You saw your teammates flinched, and it was easily known why. Naruto, he was never good at written tests from what I heard. Or any test of any kind for that matter. You knew you were going to pass because they were giving you the answers, Sakura was smart and from what you knew (what little it was) she didn't need to cheat. And Sasuke, he was cunning, his sharingan would help him cheat off someone.-

Ibiki: "You have two hours, mind you we have our proctors walking around the room watching. Begin!"

-Everyone started looking down to their papers, intently reading the questions. Sakura seemed to have figured out the first answer, and Sasuke was panicking. You couldn't help yourself but you had to give him a hint, no way could you let anyone (especially your boyfriend) on your team fail, even if your basically a proctor. But before you could help him, he looked up as if realizing something. He began using his sharingan to copy off the (luckily) the secret-in disguise chuunin in front of him. Suddenly you realized something. The chuunin outside reading the answers had just started giving us the answers.-

Sasuke's POV

-The exam had just started and already Sakura had an answer down, Naruto on the other hand, was panicking of course, he's such a loser you though, you then felt like someone was watching you. It was Alai, she could see that your struggling. You were thinking about her when something popped up. The examiner said not to get caught cheating, he never said not to cheat at all, and he said that this test was to test your ninja capabilities. You knew you were right and only hoped that the others would figure it out quick. After a minute you noticed the guy in front of you was writing, and fast too. So you activated your sharingan and copied every move the man's pencil made. You were halfway through the first question when you hear Alai's voice, it was only for a second and it was only a gasp but you knew it was hers. You turned back slightly with one eye to see that she was writing as well.-

Naruto's POV

-Once the exam started you frantically read the questions but didn't understand any of it. In a panic you listened around the room to heart nothing but pencils hitting the paper, the lead marking each question with an answer. You couldn't fail, you couldn't let Alai, Sakura, and Sasuke down. By the time you looked at the clock, an hour had already gone by. You still hadn't answered one question, 10 people had already been caught twice which also meant that thirty people had been disqualified, which also meant that seventy-eight people are left, and with only a half hour left...you were tempted to cheat but knew that you could get disqualified by doing so, and you didn't want anyone (especially Sakura) to be mad at you. You knew you couldn't give up and pushed on but in a split second it seemed like your prayers had been answered, but it was unexpected and it managed to shock and make you jump in your seat. Which of course caused the examiner to glance your way.-

Ibiki: "Are you alright?"

Naruto: "Uh yeah, just realized something hehe *grin*"

-He set his focus back to the rest of the class.-

Alai: "(pst, Naruto, can you hear me? Just think to answer.)

Naruto: "*Thinking*kiss* How are you doing that?"

Alai: "(This? Oh, it's a trick I learned, so listen close I'm going to read the answers to you and you just copy, okay?"

Naruto: "*Thinking*kiss* What!? We can't cheat! We'll be disqualified!"

Alai: "(*laugh* you still haven't figured that out? That's the point, the proctors want you to cheat, now just copy down what I say.)"

-You focused on what Alai was saying, you knew it was your only chance to pass.-

Sakura's POV

-You were just about done with your test, with a half hour left for the first nine questions. Curious, you looked around the room to see how everything was, Sasuke was done with his part and it appeared that others finished along with him. You glanced over to see the little blond kid wearing the orange jumpsuit, writing-wait writing! You had to double back to make sure what you saw was right, not only was he writing, but he was being serious about it, it was like he knew the answers. It was amazing to see Naruto so serious about a written test. He was zipping through each question so fast that by the time the examiner stood up, Naruto was done.-

Alai's POV

Ibiki: "Times up! It's time for the tenth question! At this point I have a deal to make with you, you can stay and take the tenth question right now, or you can raise your hand and leave now. If you raise your hand, your whole team will be taken out and then you can take it next year, but if you decide to stay and get the last question wrong, then you can never take the chuunin exams again."

-It was quiet for a little while, no one knew quite what to do, until--

???: "*raises hand* I'm out, I can't do it, sorry guys..."

Ibiki: "Who is teammates with number 27? *looks to proctor*"

Proctor: "Numbers 13 and 61, sir."

Ibiki: "Farewell 27,13, and 61, see you next year."

???: "I can't do it either, I'll take the chance next year..."

Proctor: "Numbers 5, 60, and 58 are disqualified."

???: "I can't do it!"

Proctor: "Numbers 29, 38, and 57 are out."

-You looked over to Sakura as the teams walked out in shame, she was staring at Naruto, she then started to lift her hand, you wouldn't let her lift her hand.-

Alai: "Well I'm not leaving! Right Naruto?"

Naruto: "That's right! How can I be Hokage if I can't even handle a stupid little test!"

Sakura: "*whispers* Naruto..."

Alai: "Great Naruto!"

Naruto: "Thanks Alai, Hey old man...*steps on top of desk* I'm ready for your stupid question!"

-He had inspired everyone in the room to stay, anyone with the slightest thought of raising their hand now was fully ready to take on that question and move on with their exam.-

Ibiki: "Well in that case...you all pass...*smirk*

I'd like to give and shout out and thanks to Kuro Shinen Akuma this time who also took the time to review my story, I really appreciate your comment, stuff like that really imspires me to keep posting them on this site :) 


	30. The Shattering Entrance

Alai's POV

Sakura: "What do you mean we passed!?"

Alai: "Haven't you said that before? You sound like a parrot *emotionless tone*"

Sakura: "Well, that's because-"

Naruto: "What's the deal? I though we had to answer the tenth question?"

Ibiki: "The tenth question does not exist. The point of the first exam is to test your gathering skills. As a ninja, you need to be able to get information without being caught."

Alai: "Hence the reason why you said that if we were caught cheating twice, you'd be disqualified. And why you had secret ninja in here with the answers...*you stood up and walked to the front of the room*"

Neji: "How did you know all that? About the objective and the ninja. Even I didn't notice."

Naruto: "KNOW IT ALL!"

Alai: "It wasn't hard to figure out. All I needed was to know that the point is to cheat. I got that from when he said that the point was to test our ninja capabilities. From there I knew that people in here had to have the answers. And I'm not a know it all Naruto, i just have common sense."

Naruto: "Haha, Neji has no common sense!"

Sasuke & Alai: "Do you even know what common sense is?"

Naruto: "*Stops laughing* uh..."

Alai: "Thought so...*you turn and walk to Sasuke* I hope you did ok..."

Sasuke: "I was able to use my sharingan for the test. I used it on the guy in front of me."

Alai: "And luckily for you. One of the chuunin with the answers was the guy you cheated off of."

Sasuke: "How did you know who they were?"

Alai: "That's cus-"

Ninja: "*walks past you and Sasuke* She was the third one, Excellent was to spread the answers by the way *walks away*

Alai: "Thanks, it-"

Sasuke: "You were given the answers?...Wait, is that how-"

Alai: "Yup, I ju-"

Sasuke: "But you were so far! how? That se-"

Alai: "*you put your finger on his mouth to shut him up* You keep interrupting me. Now all I did was have him write down what I said. *Take finger off his mouth*"

Sasuke: "*whisper* How?"

Alai: "(I just talked to him.)"

-Sasuke jumped, causing some attention to be drawn. After a moment, he regained his composure. Which caused the crowd to turn back to what they were doing. Sasuke then looked at you confused.-

Sasuke: "How do I?"

Alai: "(Just think)"

Sasuke: "*thinking: How long have you been able to do this?*"

Alai: "(The whole 14 years of my life.)"

Sasuke: "*Thinking: And how long have you been in my head?*"

Alai: "(Half a week.)"

Sasuke: "*Thinking: Good* *smirk*"

-You smiled at Sasuke. You weren't sure if was mad cus you read his mind, or if he was happy. Either way, you shook it off as someone crashed through the window. A closer look told you it was Anko. The other shinobi were both shocked and scared. She walked to the center of the room to make her announcement.-

Sasuke's POV

-Alai had smiled at you and it made you happy. You've never had someone like her in your life. You oddly enough had felt like you knew her your whole like. Her Blue and white eyes stood out more than anything. It managed only to brighten her smile as the light hit them. Your thoughts were rudely interrupted by someone crashing through the window. She had black hair and looked dangerous. Half of the remaining class (maybe even more) jumped and screamed as she made her entrance. As she walked into the room and toward the center she looked around the room, seeming confused. She came to a halt as she looked your way. She was looking at Alai like Kakashi has back when we first met him. Their eyes are filled with a shocking familiar sense, like she knew who was Alai was and was shocked to see her. You turned to Alai to notice a look that said "don't say anything". It had to be because she was an ANBU operative. You saw the woman regain her composure, she reminded you alot of Shikamaru. Her dark eyes mirrored her black hair pulled up in a pony tail with the ends of her hair spiked in different directions. She wore a dark outfit with fishnet on top, creating layers.-

Anko: "Ibiki! There are so many left! They are all passing!?"

Ibiki: "Indeed they are all ready for this..."

Anko: "There's seventy-two shinobi left!"

-Somone appeared next to Ibiki with a note and interrupted the argument. The proctor took the note, read it and looked in your direction. You knew who it was for.-

Ibiki: "...Alai, I have another message for you..."

Alai: "Yes sir...*she gets up and walks to the front of the room*"

Ibiki: "Anko, take these kids out to the next exam. She'll be there in a moment. *motions to Alai*"

Anko: "Right, *turns to class* Follow me!"

-As the other ninja walked out of the classroom. You ran up toward Alai, but was stopped by a chuunin.-

Ninja: "Go that way, this is provate. Your friend will be with you in a moment."

Alai: "Stop! Let him through, he's my gaurdian. Appointed by the Hokage himself!"

-Reluctantly, the ninja moved out of the way and apologized as you walked by.-

Alai's POV

-Ibiki has a message for you. As he handed it over, you started to read. But Sasuke interrupted, you knew what he was worried about. So when the shinobi stopped him, you yelled to let him through.-

Sasuke: "Is it-"

Alai: "Don't worry, it's about the chuunin exams."

Sasuke: "Are you gonna be taken out?"

Alai: "In a way, I was never in it."

Sasuke: "What about the Written exam? You took it. And if your not in it then why are you here?"

Alai: "For the test, I was one of the Shinobi with the answers. I'm doing this so that it looks like I'm an ordinary genin."

Sasuke: "...What do you need to do anyway?"

Alai: "Just to watch over the second exam, it'll be easy for us to get through."

Sasuke: "Well of course, I have a ANBU member with me *smirks* Team Seven will have no problem getting through."

Alai: "Well actually I'm not allowed to help...I meant that we'll have an advantage because there are four members on the team."

Sasuke: "Then we don't technically have a fourth member."

Alai: "Well I'm supposed to help WITHIN the exam. I'll be with you but I'm only allowed to use basic skills. You know like Kakashi did with out test...I can only use my powers of ANBU skills if something gets out of hand."

Sasuke: "Like what?"

Ibiki: "Sorry to interrupt, but you two can talk on the way to the second exam. Your late enough as it is. Alai, you know what to do."

Alai: "*nod to Ibiki* Right, let's go Sasuke. *starts to walk but stops and turns to Sasuke* Oh, and you know you can't tell anyone right?"

-Sasuke nodded his typical "I know" nod and you continued on your way. On the way you explained the only time you can "go all out" was if someone was on a killing spree. He understood as usual, and that was part of what was great about him. He always understood, it made things easier for him to be your guardian. Rather than Naruto at least, he's your guardian, but he doesn't know what will happen at the end. And you were gonna keep it that way. You couldn't afford to have that happy little "bro" of yours to try and stop it. You were thinking so intently that you almost went right past where Anko was. Luckily Sasuke got your attention in time to notice.-

Anko: "You boy, your late!"

Alai: "That's my fault Anko, I had to talk to him."

Anko: "Fine, now you two. Sign these waivers, it'll release the Leaf of any responsibility from your injuries."

Naruto: "Ey, creepy lady? Why are we signing these anyway!?"

Anko: "Because people WILL die in here, or at least get injured badly. You'll have five days to get to the towers with your tokens, or else you fail."

Sakura: "Token? What are they?"

-Anko pulls out a little Leaf villages symbol and toss's it over to you.-

Anko: "Each team gets one token. Each with a special mark on it, I recorded which one goes to which team. Now once you enter, you have to get two other tokens. While keeping your own, if you loser yours. Then your disqualified, if you don't get enough, Your disqualified. And if you go over the five day limit, your disqualified."

Naruto: "That's so stupid! Why can't we just have a race to the tower?"

-Anko threw a kunai toward Naruto. Scratching his left cheek, it begins to bleed.-

Anko: "Better be careful, or that beautiful blood will be spilled everywhere."

-You gave her a look which caused her to back off and go back to handing out the symbols. When she finished she yelled.-

Anko: "BEGIN!!!!" 


	31. The Forest of Tears

Sakura's POV

-The next proctor yelled begin and everyone ran off in their own directions. Your team didn't get very far before Naruto had to do something stupid.-

Naruto: "COME ON YOU WANNABE NINJA, COME AND GET ME!!!"

Sakura: "*Hit Naruto on the head* What you do think your doing!?"

Sasuke: "Your such an idiot..."

Naruto: "I'm no idiot, you emo child! It's always about SASUKE!!"

Alai: "Knock it off! All of you, we have tokens that we need to get!"

Naruto: "Alai's right, we have to work together *grabs Alai's hand* Let's go ahead."

Sasuke: "What are you doing?"

Naruto: "It's my turn, Alai said so!"

Sasuke: "That doesn't mean leave the group! The whole team is focused on getting tokens."

Sakura: What are you talking about?"

Naruto: "It's my turn to-"

Alai: "Run with me, Naruto was complaining about Sasuke and running with me."

Sakura: "Well he's dating her Naruto, of course he would."

Alai: "Well Naruto's like my brother, so he's kinda like "I wanna hand with her.""

Naruto: "I won't go a mile ahead, I just want to talk to her up here."

-Sasuke nodded but watched as they sped up, he clearly didn't like it, you would've given anything for him to care like he does for Alai. You've had a crush on Sasuke since you first met him. But somehow all your efforts were in vein because he didn't care about you. He cared about Alai, it was hard to hold back tears.-

Naruto's POV

Alai: "Thanks for going along with that Naruto, I don't want to Sakura to know..."

Naruto: "Why?"

-She looked at you in confusion with her eyes, the way they were two different colors always amazed you, never the less, you had to look past them and ask her.-

Naruto: "Why don't you want Sakura to know? She's on our team."

Alai: "What I am, is something that would complicate situations."

Naruto: "What do you mean? Sure, summoners are strange but you shouldn't be kept a secret from the world."

Alai: "They were common, years ago, but now, I'm the only one left really, and in a few years, we'll be extinct. I keep it a secret because I'm seen as a monster in some eyes, and a weapon in others."

Naruto: "Well I don't think you are either, your just Alai! and Sakura won't think that either. She'll be your friend if you try."

Alai: "I can't...I just can't. *speeds up*

Naruto: "Hey, Alai-"

Sasuke: "What did you do!?"

Naruto: "I was just saying that Sakura would understand of Alai became friends with her..."

Sasuke: "You idiot!!!"

-Sasuke's eyes turned red as the sharingan was activated, it was sudden, but he must have of found her. Because he rushed off ahead, leaving you alone with Sakura.-

Sasuke's POV

-Naruto had no clue what he was talking about. He didn't know what would happen to Alai once this was all over, of course Alai would run off with that. You had to find her, and the easiest was to do that was to use your sharingan. Sure enough, she was close by, close enough for you to catch up to her. After a minute or so, you were able to see her with out the Sharingan, causing you to sigh in relief. As you were jumping from branch to branch, you felt something touch your cheek. You looked up to make sure, and your assumption was right. You ran faster and caught Alai in your arms as she was in midair. Her body froze, but relaxed when she realized it was you. Quickly but softly, you made your way to the ground and held her close. Alai was crying.-

Sasuke: "Naruto's an idiot... don't listen to him."

Alai: "No, he's right. He just doesn't know what will happen. I started over so that I wouldn't have anyone to worry about. So that no-one would be sad when I left, I can't get close to anyone, but I did..."

Sasuke: "*thinking: She weighs such a burden on her shoulders* I can't either, I have to hate, in order to be strong enough to kill my brother. *thinking: I have to show her that she's not alone.*"

Alai: "I'm sorry, I'm keeping you from your goal, you-"

Sasuke: "I chose this knowing that, once I kill my brother, I'll have you to protect, he's coming after you, and when he does. *Thinking: She'll be my next goal, something to live for.* I'll be waiting for him."

Alai: "Thank you, stay with me...until the end?"

Sasuke: "No, always, I'll find a way where you won't have to die. There has to be a way. *Thinking: I promise*"

-She just smiled, something that you knew would be locked in your memory. At that moment, nothing was more important than her.-

Alai's POV

-You couldn't handle talking to Naruto about that, he didn't understand what he was saying, and you got that. It was the thought of how much you wanted to make friends, but couldn't, if you made friends, then it would make the good-bye's so much harder. The end was coming, and it was obvious, it was hard enough that you had to say goodbye to Sasuke and Naruto, Hinata and Ten-Ten, Kakashi and Grandpa...You hadn't realized it, but you made alot of friends, a lot of connections and bonds that you'll now have to break. You didn't want to break them, but you had to. It would be easier if there were no bonds to break,but now there were and you had no choice but to deal and be strong. Though for right now, you didn't want to be strong, you wanted to be alone, and deal with this. As you jumped from a branch, you felt someone catch you in their arms, bridal style at that. You looked up in surprise to see Sasuke looking down, right as he landed on the ground, he pulled you into a tight hug. At first, you mistook it for an embrace to protect you from him landing on the ground. That is until...-

Sasuke: "Naruto's an idiot...don't listen to him."

Alai: "Thinking: He's, comforting me?*No, he's right. He just doesn't know what will happen. I started over so that I wouldn't have anyone to worry about. So that no-one would be sad when I left, I can't get close to anyone, but I did..."

Sasuke: "I can't either, I have to hate, in order to be strong enough to kill my brother."

Alai: "I'm sorry, *Thinking: It was wrong of me to make him my gaurdian.* I'm keeping you from your goal, you-"

Sasuke: "I chose this knowing that, once I kill my brother, I'll have you to protect, he's coming after you, and when he does. I'll be waiting for him."

Alai: "Thank you, stay with me...until the end? *Thinking: I don't know what I'd do without him.*"

Sasuke: "No, always, I'll find a way where you won't have to die. There has to be a way."

-That made you smile. It had been a longtime since you had someone so caring by your side, No one really pays attention, but Sasuke actually has a soft side. You'd have to get him to show that side after the exams. You turned your attention to the raven haired boy you've gotten so close to. He locked you in an embrace again, and when he finally released, he surprised you with a kiss, a long gentle kiss. You were lost, almost as if he activated his sharingan and placed you under a Genjutsu. It took a minute, but the kiss ended as you came to. He actually smiled at you before the moment was ruined by your comrades arrival.-

Naruto: "Alai, are you okay? I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset, I don't know what-"

Alai: *holds hand up, to mean stop* I'ts alright *shakes head slowly* It was my fault, you don't know anything thats happening. I shouldn't have run off, it's dangerous right now, I was irresponsible."

Sakura: "You should be more careful!"

Naruto's POV

-"At least Alai forgave me" you though as you and Sakura walked toward her and Sasuke. Sasuke seemed happy-WOW HAPPY!? Who know SASUKE had feelings. Now as for Alai, who seemed back to herself. That is until she pushed you behind her and you landed on the ground. Sasuke instantly ran to her side in a confused battle stance.-

Naruto: "What's wrong? Is anyone around? COME ON OUT!!"

Alai: "*puts hand out and waves it once in front of her face, facing Sakura* Dispel..."

-The image of what was once Sakura turned into a girl from the sound village. In a moments time you instantly was able to tell who she was, she was the girl and teamate of the sound ninja who attacked bushy brow. she had long black hair and a camouflage scarf on that covered her shoulders. The outfit was a faded green. She was moving, slowly but surely. Alai grinned as if she discovered she was right.-

Naruto: "Who are you!!?"

Shinobi: "How did you know? I was so careful!"

Alai: "Something felt weird about you when you first showed up. But I didn't act on it until the tone you used sor Sakura. It was all wrong, Sakura sounds and acts like a girl who knows nothing. You made her sound like a senile hag. And her eyes, hers showed innocence, yours show strength and mischief."

-The shinobi stodd in awe as Alai was able to describe Sakura, you were still wondering how Alai was able to tell that many differences between her clone and the real Sakura.-

Sasuke's POV

-You watched as Alai completely handeled the situation while you stood still and did nothing. Even Naruto jumped in a bit. All you did was watch, it's all you could do, Alai know what was happening the whole time and could explain in fully detail what was wrong with the ninja's clone. Even with all these thoughts running through your mind, you still couldn't drown out the annoying shout of the blond loser you call a fellow gaurdian.-

Naruto: "WHERE'S SAKURA!! I mean...THE REAL SAKURA!!"

Shinobi: "Hmph! That's for me to know and for you to find out!"

Alai: "...I'll go search for Sakura, Naruto! you and Sasuke handle her!"

Naruto: "I'm on it! I don't need that dork Sasuke though! I'll prove to you how strong I am!"

Alai: "Just don't die before I get back *vanish*"

Sasuke: "Naruto..."

Naruto: "What do you want?"

Sasuke: "We should study her movements first, figure out whats with her."

Naruto: "Why should we do that? LET'S GET HER!!"

Sasuke: "Naruto! No!"

-It was too late, that moron you have to call a fellow gaurdian rushed in as always, without knowing a thing about his enemies. It's how he always is, and it's the stupidest thing in the world to do. Of course the sound shinobi knocked him on his butt. Figures, well at least now you managed to figure out something about her, she relied on her senbons for a weapon. You didn't have anything else, but because of Naruto, you had to run in anyway.-

Sasuke: "Who are you?"

Shinobi: "What's it matter to you."

Sasuke: "I like to know who I beat..."

Kin: "Kin Tsuchi"

-You were worried about Alai, she ran off by herself, and if this Kin was here, it meant her teamates were close too. And if almost on cue a scream was heard, it wasn't Alai's but it was distant. In other words, it was none of your concern. Kin on the other hand was distracted for a second. So you took the opportunity to take her down. You threw your left leg up to her face and managed to connect with her jaw. Then someone jumped through the tree's gasping for air. It was Sakura.- 


	32. The New Plan

Naruto's POV

-Sasuke knocked the shinobi down on her back as soon as he had a shot. Figures, Mr. show off would do anything possible to one up you. Although right now you were worried, a scream was heard in the distance, and you were praying it wasn't Alai or Sakura. After a moment of thought, you decided that you should move in the direction of where the scream came from. Fate beat you to it though when the bush had made a russel. It was Sakura, she looked as if she has been running forever. Sasuke looked at Sakura for a split second before returning to his fight. Ignoring him, you ran over to Sakura.-

Naruto: "Sakura, are you-"

Sakura: "Alai's been captured!"

Naruto: "WHAT!"

-You were gonna let Sasuke know but he was running into the forest already before you could even turn around.-

Sasuke: "Stay here with Sakura! Keep the Shinobi busy!"

Naruto: "Why do I have to stay, get back here! *begins to run into forest*"

Sakura: "Naruto wait! *Naruto stops* You have to fight her, we can't let her attack Sasuke and Alai."

-You hated it, but you knew she was right. You would have to leave the safety of someone you considered family, in the hands of SASUKE.-

Sasuke's POV

-You didn't even give Naruto time to repeat Sakura's message. You were already leaving toward the direction where Sakura had come from. At that point you could remember that the only thing you wanted was to get Alai and whoever kidnapped her aswell.-

Alai's POV

-You had managed to find Sakura but soon found it to be a trap to kidnap you. This man was odd, there was something in your gut that told him that he was bad news.-

Alai: "So, explain to me why I'm tied up without my mouth cover. You won't get Naruto."

?: "*Smirks* Very smart, but it's not Naruto I'm after."

Alai: "...*Angry* What do you want with Sasuke?"

?: "He's the only useful Uchiha left. His brother refuses to work with me."

Alai: "What makes you think that he'll agree...Orochimaru."

Orochimaru: "He seeks power, to get revenge on Itachi, I have no doubt that he will come to me."

Alai: "You will fail!"

Orochimaru: "That's why your here. If I have you, he'll come to me without a problem."

Alai: "What makes you think you can keep me here?"

Orochimaru: "Because I will destroy Konoha."

Alai: "What? you can't, your a Sanin, but not even you can take down all of Konoha."

-He only smiled, you didn't know what to do, you knew that he alone couldn't take the village. But he knew that, he would have someone help him. The threat wasn't empty and you knew it. You had alot to talk about with Sasuke, speaking of which, he arrived through the thick green trees. He stopped and looked at you, you could tell he was upset, he then turned to Orochimaru. Sasuke's face looked scary, almost as if he was a mass murderer.-

Sasuke: "Are you ok Alai?"

Alai: "Yeah, I'm alright, you should stay away from him."

Sasuke: "So I should just let him go? Or are you forgetting that your in the process of being kidnapped."

-He was right, he was my gaurdian and that makes it impossible for him to let this man get away with it. You still didn't want Sasuke to try and fight Orochimaru, but you wouldn't be able to stop him. He walked over to you, ignoring the Sanin. It was only for a moment though because as he kneeled down he focused on the ninja. He untied and freed you from what was binding you. After you were free, he helped you stand back on you own two feet.-

Sasuke: "Go hide..."

Alai: "Sasuke he's not-"

Sasuke: "I don't want you hurt, get out of here, find Naruto and Sakura and get somewhere safe. I'll find you later."

Alai: "Just listen to me! He's after y-"

Sasuke: "I can handle this! You'll jus- AHHH!"

-Orochimaru turned his arm into a snake and used it to send Sasuke flying across the field. It shocked you because Orochimaru was after HIM. Why would he hurt him? Your attention was stolen by the great Sanin approaching you.-

Orochimaru: "Now, where were we...your coming with me Summoner."

Alai: "How did you know?"

Orochimaru: "I have a smart source, now we'll make him chase us as we head to my-"

Alai: "Why are you doing this? He won't join you if you kidnap me, he'll only get mad at this point!"

Orochimaru: "He will come to me, and with your help! You belong to me now!"

-Sasuke was coming to just as Orochimaru was approaching him. He still must have believed that the Sanin was after you because he let Orochimaru get close to him. You went to protest as the Legendary Villian stretched his neck out and bit Sasuke on the muscle of his left shoulder. He knew that if Sasuke knew what he wanted, there was no way he would get him. Sasuke was on the ground wincing in pain, Orochimaru then started to fade in the shadows.-

Orochimaru: "I'll see you both again real soon..."

-And with that he was gone, as if he was never there to begin with. You knew the coast was clear now, so you ran to your boyfriend, who was still obviously in pain.-

Alai: "Are you alright! Sasuke? This is all my fault! *shakes right shoulder*"

Sasuke: "Do you know who that was?"

Alai: "That was Orochimaru, he's the man that's after you Sasuke. I was trying to tell you-"

Sasuke: "Are you ok? Your not hurt right?"

Alai: "...I'll be fine, now what about your shoulder?"

Sasuke: "It's just sore."

-You ignored him, he's a guy, theres no way he'd be honest with that. On his left shoulder from what you saw, was a curse mark left by Orochimaru. It had three little marks put in a circle must like side ways commas. This, of course worried you.-

Alai: "Let's find Naruto and Sakura, and get out of this forest as quick as possible."

Sasuke: "We need to find two teams in five days!"

Alai: "Or just one team."

-You simply gave a smirk to give it away, Sasuke knew what you meant. He gave you a hug and started in the direction where Naruto and Sakura were. It took a while, but eventually you made your way back hand in hand to where you left your team to find Sakura.-

Naruto: "Alai! your ok! Don't worry about us, that lady took off after a while, we sure scared her! right-"

Sakura: "Naruto! Be quiet! It's obvious she's not here anymore! So, what do we do now?"

Naruto: "WE FIND TWO TEAMS AND KICK THEIR ASSES!"

Sakura: "That's easier said than done, we need to find them first!"

Alai: "One, actually..."

Naruto: "What are you talking about? We only have our own token!"

Sakura: "Unless you got a token from that man that captured you?"

Alai: "Nope, we only have ours."

Naruto: "THEN HOW THE HELL?"

Alai: "I have a plan, we'll follow one team and once they get two tokens, we attack..."

Sakura: "Isn't that low? I mean we're supposed to fight two teams."

Alai: "She was hoping for this..."

Naruto: "Who?"

Sasuke: "Anko...thats her plan for the teams."

Naruto: "What point!"

Alai: "She was hoping that every team would pick that up, and stick to fighting two teams and get their tokens."

Sasuke: "But she actually wants us to get tired and give up."

Naruto: "Huh?"

Sasuke: "Think about it, she only gave us five days to fight two teams and with no food supplies at all, she knew that genin would be destroyed and exhausted after this."

Sakura: "She wants us to fail?"

Alai: "Exactly, now come on, it's time to find a team, before the sun sets."

Naruto's POV

-You had nothing else to say, Alai and Sasuke had a good point, why would that lady leave us in here with no food for five days. You tried to keep your concentration on the current situation, but you kept thinking about the ladies intentions. It didn't last very long because Alai was talking to everyone again.-

Alai: "Alright, there's a team down there, but first we need a system of communication."

Sasuke: "We don't have any radios, so we will just have to use signs and your power."

Sakura: "Wait what? what power?"

Alai: "Don't worry about it, but that's fine I'll connect to you and Naruto, and you guys can use signs to Sakura. From now on we have to silent, ok?"

-We all nodded, the team was from the mist village, and man were they strange, they just sat there, they didn't talk or even look at each other, they were just there. The only thing we had to wait for was to see if they had one of two tokens.-

Sasuke's POV

-A couple of days have past and you still haven't been able to figure out if they had any tokens. You also haven't heard from Alai in an hour, she was making sure they weren't communication any weird way.-

Alai: "(They have two tokens, their also trying to figure out how they'll get ours.)

Sasuke: "*Thinking: They know we're here?*"

Alai: "(They've known for a while, that's why their just sitting there)"

Naruto's POV

Alai: "(Hey Naruto, tell Sakura that they have two tokens.)

Naruto: "*Thinking: WHAT!*"

Sasuke's POV

-You don't know what happened because Naruto just went crazy and appeared in front of the mist village team. There was no time to think, Alai jumped down to back Naruto up, so you did the same. After a few minutes, Sakura did the same. The team looked older than you, one of the men in the team had a piece of cloth hiding his face, but his eyes were grey and his hair was straight and black, his outfit only matched with his eyes. The only thing different about the second one was the he didn't have a piece of cloth over his face, and his hair was short and dark blue. The only girl in the group had a black outfit on instead of grey like the other two, her eyes were yellow and her hair was brown. Alai didn't leave time for anyone to talk, she just went straight to attacking. What she said before was right, she only used basic skills. It wasn't long until Naruto ran to koin the fight, Sakura started complaining but you didn't care to listen. She never did anything, you learned enough about their speed to jump in now, but they were getting faster somehow. Naruto attacked one guy only to realize that it was a water clone. You took on the guy with blue hair, Seeing as how he was the faster of the two. He landed a few hits after you, but you were focusing on Alai, the girl was strong, strong enough to match her physical and basic attacks. And Alai was refusing to use her powers against a genin. What Alai didn't realize was that while Naruto was fighting another water clone, the real one was sneaking up on her, you realized just a second too late because the shinobi took his open shot at Alai, slashing her back, it was surprising because she knew better than to do that, she must be holding back alot is the only thing you thought of. She fell instantly, belting out terrorizing screams. Your heart sunk, you really cared about her and she was taken down, you became very angry. You anger rose until you thought that your head would explode. At that point, you forgot all about your teammates. The only thing that mattered was Alai, and then the pain came. It was in your injured shoulder, and it only grew as your anger did. Before you knew it, you weren't able to command your body anymore.-

Alai's POV

-Sasuke had lost it, he started clutching his shoulder and screamed. It was the curse mark that Orochimaru put on him. You didn't think that this would happen just by letting the shinobi land an attack. You wanted to get him out of here, there was no way he'd be able to get far. Or at least that was until you saw Sasuke's face become dark as the design on his shoulder started slowly inching across his face. What scared you, wasn't what was happening to him, but he way that his eyes changed and turned to look at you.-

Sasuke: "Naruto, get Alai and Sakura out of here."

Naruto: "No way! No way I'm letting you get all the credit!"

-Naruto ran to attack but was stopped by the shinobi's fist. The wind gave a sudden gust as Naruto got taken down as well. Sakura went to run to Naruto's side. Yet again you were mistaken because she continued passed Naruto and ran toward the ninja, to fight. You wanted to protest when Sasuke stopped her, but he moved so fast, that not even you could catch his movements.-

Alai: "Sasuke..."

*Authors note* So Sorry guys! I didn't mean to take this long in updating this is only mainly because I just graduated from High School so I've had tons of parties, and stuff like that. Also I finally got a job so I've been focusing on that, I'm still writing the chapters during my break or random stuff like that, it's just that I haven't had time to type it all down yet, lol I'm actually way further in the notebook then I am online *happy* just wait! *end authors notes*


	33. Time Stops For One Last Goodbye

Sakura's POV

-You felt horrible, how everyone was always protecting you, keeping you away from battle. You wanted to fight to, and this was your perfect chance. But yet again they wouldn't let you prove yourself. Sasuke, you childhood crush stood in your path.-

Sasuke: "I told you to get out of here!"

Sakura: "We're not leaving you Sasuke! We're a team!"

-The shinobi launched an attack on Sasuke, who in turn took them down as if you would. He activated his sharingan and blocked one attack while he used a shuriken to attack the other. There was one of the mist villagers left, the one that attacked Alai. The girl ran off to help her other teammate. Sasuke had his eyes focused on the one left standing. The Shinobi tried to move to make his escape, but was prevented by Sasuke apperance. He managed to spring up behind the ninja and grab his arms pulling them back and out of place. He was literally pulling the mans arms out of their socket. You had to do something, you had to stop him.-

Alai's POV

-You couldn't believe what you saw, Sakura was holding Sasuke, trying to use love to snap him out of it. You knew that Sakura still loved Sasuke, but tried to hide it. She must of thought that it would get him to calm down. You knew that it wouldn't, Sasuke wasn't the type of person who gave in to that kind of stuff, and you were right, Sasuke wasn't going to fall for it. In fact he did something so sudden, that you had to take a second look to make sure it was the same guy you knew. He let go of the mans arms and before you knew it, he was behind Sakura, holding her by her hair.-

Sasuke: "Your inerfering!"

-Sakura screamed, Sasuke had a kunai in his hand and was ready to lodge it into Sakura's chest, this was no longer Sasuke. Now you finally allowed to use your powers.-

Sakura's POV

-You didn't know how, but Sasuke appeared behind you, and was holding you by your hair. This terrifying experience was too much for you to handle, so you screamed and started to cry. The only one who could help was Alai, but you didn't think she would help you. The next thing you knew, you had fallen to the ground.-

Sakura: "What happened-!

Alai's POV

-Sakura was going to be killed, and you couldn't let that happen, you ran to step between him and Sakura. You kind of felt bad because in order to save her, you had to cut her hair that she loved so much. It was the only way to get her away from Sasuke safely. You were worried and your heart was racing so fast, that even Sakura's fall took a second too long. But sure enough Sakura was out of Sasuke's range, "Thank God" you thought.-

Sakura: "What happened-!"

Alai: "Get Naruto up and then get out of here. Hide somewhere safe."

Sakura: "But what about Sasuke?"

Alai: "I'll handle him, it's not safe here, please go..."

-She must have understood because she picked Naruto up (after a few minutes of struggling) and jumped into the trees. Leaving you alone with Sasuke. He was not himself and you had to remember that. Sasuke ignored you and turned to face the shinobi once more. He was trying to crawl away while staying into Sasuke's eyes.-

Sakura's POV

-You took Naruto and hid far enough away so that no one could sense you, but close enough to see. It was hard to do, but you had to listen to Alai, she had a point. It wasn't safe. Sasuke wasn't himself, you remember only moments ago when you took that last look at Alai. It seemed as if time had stopped for just a moment for you to take a perfect picture in your mind. Her eyes were filled with sadness, yet strength and understanding. Alai looked so strong, she stared at Sasuke with full intention of fighting him. You knew that any normal person would not have been able to fight the one they love.-

Alai's POV

-You ran silently to stop him from attacking the unconcious shinobi. You knew what you had to do to get Sasuke to stop, and it was a heavy price, but it was worth it. You were about to grab him when he whipped around and stuck a kunai in your stomach. The searing pain that instantly shot through your body brought you to your knees gasping. The Shinobi took this as an opportunity to escape. Neither you or Sasuke cared. Sasuke turned around right when you started to lose focus, and the last thing you saw, was him kneeling down. You had done it, you brought him back to himself. In order to save Sasuke, you had to be severly hurt, or die. And it was well worth the sacrifice. You accepted your death. Your body became cold, and you lost the ability to open your eyes. You thought that you heard something at one moment, but couldn't make it out. After a few minutes you figured out that you were no longer able to hear anything. Everything was pitch black, not a single speck of light was there. You felt light and cold, if it weren't for the fact that you were dying already, you would die from the sudden temperature of your body. The pain in your stomach receeded along with the stress of all your problems. Nothing bothered you anymore, which seemed strange to you. Even the weight of having to defeat the Demons was lifted from your shoulders, making you feel something you haven't felt in so many years. Freedom, it made you feel wonderful and it made accepting your death so much easier. It was sad that you had to leave your boyfriend, and all your new friends but it was something you had to do, to save Sasuke, it was his story, and his fate to go on and defeat Itachi. The last thing you remember actually doing before completely losing conciousness was a bright light and a familiar face. Which brought a smile to your face.-

Sasuke's POV

-You finally won the fight with your body when you saw yourself stab Alai. You screamed in your head as you witnessed the person you swore to protect fall to the ground with her blood on your kunai. You felt sick, Alai just fell to the ground and appeared picked her up and held her close hoping she was just unconcious, only to discover that her heart had stopped beating.-

Sasuke: "Alai! Wakeup!...Alai please...WAKE UP!"

Naruto's POV

-You got knocked out somehow during the fight, but woke up by the sound of a scream. In about a minute, everything that happened before you were knocked out came back. You woke up and jumped into a battle stance. Which scared poor Sakura.-

Sakura: "AHH! What did you do that for?"

Naruto: "What happened to the fight?"

Sakura: "Sasuke and Alai took care of it..."

Naruto: "WHAT! NO WAY! THAT WAS MY FIGHT!"

-You rushed despite Sakura's protest, but eventually heard her move. You were gonna kill Sasuke for taking all three ninja on. That was until you got to the clearing where Sasuke and Alai were fighting.-

Naruto: "WHAT HAPPENED! IS SHE ALRIGHT! ALAI, WAKE UP!"

-Alai was on the ground lifeless, with Sasuke holding her tight. No one else was around, which meant they escaped. But your main concern was Alai, they got her, and now she was gone. You heart sank at the feeling but after a while that sadness turned to anger.-

Naruto: "Just wait until I find those guys! They'll pay for what they've done!"

Sakura: "Naruto, we have to go and get the tokens..."

Naruto: "What did you say! Our teammate is dead! and you want to leave it alone!"

Sakura: "Anko, remember what she said? She said that there would be deaths, but it was casually. I thi-"

Naruto: "SHE'S CRAZY!"

Sakura: "...I think she was telling us that we're ninja and we have to be prepared for killing and death..It's part of our job, now come on...We only have a day left, we should find teams before it's too late."

Sasuke: "I'm not going anywhere, I did this to her."

Sakura: "Sasuke, you didn't do anything!"

Naruto: "Whatever, let him sulk...I'm going on ahead..."

Sakura's POV

Naruto: "Whatever, let him sulk...I'm going on ahead..."

Sakura: "*whisper: And your not?* Sasuke? Are you okay?"

Sasuke: "I'm the one who killed her..."

Sakura: "It wasn't you who killed her! It was those ninja who killed her!"

Sasuke: "This kunai has her blood on it, it's my kunai, I lodged this kunai into her stomach, and I couldn't stop myself..."

-You knew what he meant, when he almost killed you, whatever happened to him, it wasn't normal. It seemed as if he was possessed. After you left is when he must have killed her, He would've killed you if Alai hadn't stepped in. And that was only because you "got in the way" Imagine what she must have done. A tear fell from your face as you thought of Alai, the last time you looked at Alai, when time stopped, Her face was showing sadness because she knew what would happen. She was saying goodbye, that picture would now be trapped in your memory for years to come.-

Sakura: "Sasuke, that wasn't you who did that, there was something different about you, you weren't yourself."

Sasuke: "I was aware of what I was doing, I just couldn't stop it...she's dead..."

-There was nothing you could do, he was going to be upset for quite a while. It was best just to leave him alone for a while. So you went to talk to Naruto, he wasn't that far away but far enough away to not hear the two of you talking about the incident. Naruto wouldn't accept it. He wouldn't forgive Sasuke for this, he couldn't. Alai was like Naruto's sister.-

Naruto: "Where's Sasuke?"

-Before you could answer, you saw his face, he was crying his eyes out, the loss of his "sister" was too much for him to fight. You were sad too, but there was no way that you would cry right now in front of him, you had to be strong for them. Because at this point, seeing others cry, would make them cry.-

Sakura: "He's going to join us later...are you okay? I mean- are you GOING to be ok?"

Naruto: "I will be...once I find those ninja responsible. And make them pay..."

Sakura: "...We'll find them, I'll make that promise to you...But, we'll need Sasuke"

Naruto: "I'll do talk to him."

Sakura: "*quickly* I already tried that, he just needs to be-"

Sasuke: "Let's go...we need to get that last symbol, before time runs out."

Naruto: "But what about-"

Sasuke: "We'll find them on the way...Sakura's right, our top priority...is the mission."

Sakura: "Sasuke..."

Sasuke: "Let's hurry."

-You watched as Sasuke walked back toward Alai's body. You were confused and suddenly shocked when you sasw him come back out a moment later with Alai on his back.-

Naruto: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Sasuke: "I won't leave her here, I'll take her out of this place, where she can be properly buried."

-No one argued with him, you all knew that leaving her there wouldn't be right. You couldn't imagine what everyone would say when they saw her body. It didn't matter to Sasuke what people thought, it was just another person he lost. As time went on, you felt bad for him, he was giving her body a piggyback right, and holding her tightly as if he were praying for her to wake up.-

Sasuke's POV

-You ignored what they would have said, you couldn't get over the fact that Alai was dead, and you were the one to do it. You swore to protect her, and now she was dead, by your hands no less. You couldn't help but be sad and desperate. You held her so tight that you were hoping to hear her complain about you hurting her leg. All you wanted was to hear her voice, to know that she was alive. Unfortunatly you knew that she would never say a word again. You ignored Naruto's voice screaming your name but soon realized why, your group was being attacked. As Naruto and Sakura got into battle stance, you ran over to an empty area and put Alai's body gently down. As if she would break if you let go. You turned to realize it was the team from before. The one who caused the change in the first place. The sound ninja were determined to take Team 7 down. And even though it's one member short, you would protect it. At least through the Chuunin Exams. You swung your kunai at the ninja by using your agility. Naruto on the other hand was flailing around aimlessly. Obviously to angry to care what happens. He wanted revenge on them for something that they didn't do. But what made you angry was when Naruto almost hit Alai's body with a kunai, but he missed and went off into the forest.-

?'s POV

-A kunai flew past your head, breaking your concentration. You turn your head from the direction you were facing, to where the weapon came from. The blonde boy you knew was the cause of it, and so you realized that it wasn't an attack, but an accident. Still, there had to be a reason he threw it to begin with. He was a sound ninja, and strong at that, he was beating Naruto badly. Almost instantly, you pulled a kunai out of your pouch and threw it at the sound nin as fast as possible. Thankfully, the weapon pierced through his skin, making his right arm bleed. That's when you heard someone yell, in pain at that. There on the ground was another sound nin. But his opponent was the one that you knew you would see, or rather you SHOULD have expected to see. It was the raven haired boy, the rookie prodigy you had so much sympathy for. He was attacking the man with everything he had. Something was bothering him though, he seemed almost sad for some reason. Whatever the reason, it would have to wait. At that moment, the sound ninja who was facing Naruto was finally able to figure out which direction you threw the kunai from. That meant it was time move and not think. Moving from your old hiding spot to a new one was beyong easy. He wasn't able to sense where someone was if there was no sound being made by them. So when he attempted his "sneak attack" you were able to counter it, with one ninja down and another two to go, you skilled talking to Naruto. It was simple to take down the only girl in the group, she was already hurt from her fight with Sakura, so a simple kunai to the back knocked her out. Now only leaving one.-

Sasuke's POV

-You were trapped in a fight that you didn't care about, you just wanted to bury Alai in a respectable place. And this guy wasn't making it easy, but almost as if on cure, the ninja fell on the ground in pain holding several kunai in his back. He was paralyzed, no doubt about that. You were confused but your questions were answered when a girl stepped out of the forest shadows.-

Sasuke: "Alai!"

{This was quite the eventful chapter, but how is Alai alive after her heart stopped beating? I guess you'll have to find out mwuahahahahahahahaha I'm evil, lol and love cliffhangers. Read my next one.}


	34. A Test of heart

Sasuke's POV

-You had to look again and again to make sure you weren't crazy. The who you thought was dead was walking toward you. But as she walked, you noticed something different. Her outfit was different, her eyes were a bright blue, and her hair was blond, almost like Naruto's. You know who it was, it was Lizzie, Alai's twin sister who had died long before Alai. She stared at you for only a moment, but it was enough for you to understand her, she was saying "thank you". You thought you were seeing a ghost when the image of Lizzie flickered away in an instant, revealing Alai once more. She walked out with a smirk on her face and kunai in her hands, and her eyes slowly changing back their original blue and white colors. She opened her mouth as if to say something but you stepped away. You still believed Alai was dead. Alai was dead, you had killed her yourself. She looked at you and frowned.-

Alai: "Hey what's wrong? That's no way to react to your savior. He sooooo woulda got you! *smirk*"

-Before she could say anything else, you ran toward Alai and tackled her. You weren't gonna let her go anymore. She was alive and that's all that mattered.-

Alai: "I can't breathe...ease up will ya?"

Sasuke: "I thought you were dead..."

Alai: "..yeah...I thought I was too, but then I woke up!"

Sasuke: "But how? your heart stopped beating, I felt it!"

Alai: "Lizzie saved me...well her and my mom, dad, brother and friends."

Sasuke: "I saw Lizzie! When you walked up, I saw you, then you turned into Lizzie, then back to yourself."

Alai: "She was the one to actually bring my strength back. She told me that I had one more chance to make it count. Also, she said that she would be waiting for me with everyone."

Sasuke: "I'm sorry I couldn't control my body, I tried to stop mysel-"

Alai: "It's ok, I understand, it was the curse mark that caused you to do what you did. I had no grudge."

-You didn't want to talk anymore. You just wanted to hold her, keep her close. As usual though, everything was ruined when Naruto jumped through the tree's. He wanted to brag obviously, but stopped when he noticed Alai. He rubbed his eyes as hard as possible to make sure it was really her. He turned around to see Sakura, who was hiding behind Naruto. She stared with amazement at Alai.-

Alai: "Can you guys stop staring at me?"

Naruto: "ALAI! I'M SO GLAD THAT YOUR ALIVE!"

Alai: "I'm glad too *hugs Naruto* but now, let's focus on the mission."

Sakura: "But your injured! And you need rest!"

Alai: "I got enough rest while I was out, okay?"

Naruto: "Well, we lost that sound village team.."

Sasuke: "But they were knocked out! how did we lose them?"

Naruto: "That's why we came over here, The girl got up and retreated with her team..."

Sakura: "Which means we need to find a new team to scout out."

Alai: "We just need to get to the tower.."

Naruto: "Don't we need two more tokens?"

Alai: "Since when did we need five tokens?"

Sakura: "We don't, we need three-"

Alai: "Which we have."

Naruto: "Yes we d- wait, no we don't!"

Alai: "Yes we do."

Naruto: "No! W-"

Sasuke: "When did you get them *sweat drop appears on head*"

Alai: "Before you ki-"

Sakura: "AH! *runs to Alai and whispers* He doesn't know about the mark or how you died."

Alai: "*nod* I got them before I got knocked out."

Naruto: "So then we didn't even have to fight them anymore?"

Alai: "Nope, so let's go to the tower and rest."

Naruto: "Hurry! we passed!"

Sakura: "Shut up and go! I've been in here for three days! I want out!"

Naruto: "Fine! Hey Sasuke! I'll race you there *runs off*"

Sasuke: "How about no?"

Alai: "He's already gone, let him have fun *laugh*"

Alai's POV

-You spent the next few hours running with your team watching teams fight each other for their tokens. Your team of course already had the three required tokens to advance to the third exam. You remembered what it felt like to be back in your body. Lizzie, your family and friends had made you want to stay, but at the same time you knew what would be next. It made you happy to see what was fated to be next. At that point you were able to tell that you were close to the tower.-

Naruto: "Are we almost there?"

Alai: "For the tenth time Naruto, we're close...just wait a few more minutes and we should see it."

Sakura: "Ugh! Thank you, I CANNOT wait to sleep in a bed!"

Alai: "That's also the tenth time YOU'VE said that.."

-Sakura looked at you before speeding up with Naruto. Leaving you and Sasuke behind.-

Sasuke: "Are you alright?"

Alai: "huh?...oh yeah. I'm fine, a little stiff but it's alright."

Sasuke: "I'm sorry, I don't deserve to be called your guardian."

Alai: "Sasuke it's alright-"

Sasuke: "I KILLED YOU! How is that alright?"

Alai: "Because you weren't yourself, that curse mark that Orochimaru gave you is what did it you should have go guilt."

Sasuke: "But I do...I need to control it..."

Alai: "But y-"

Naruto: "Hey look! I see the tower! WE'RE OUTTA HERE!"

Sakura: "Naruto, wait!"

Naruto: "I don't have to!"

Alai: "Please wait for us."

Naruto: "Why? I can't wait, I wanna get there."

Alai: "Just be patient, we should go together."

Sakura: "She's right, this is our team."

Naruto: "Fine, hurry up though ok?"

Sasuke: "I'll go as fast as I want, loser."

Naruto: "WHAT WAS THAT!"

Alai: "Stop, we all have to be together for this part anyway."

Sakura: "What do you mean?"

Alai: "You'll see once we get there."

-Naruto, reluctantly walked the rest of the way to the tower with you. The tower was a tall dark gray building that stood exactly in the center of the forest of death.-

Naruto: "TELL US!"

Alai: "*sigh* Your so impatient. Alright, take one of the tokens and hold your hand out."

Naruto's POV

-You did as she said and held your hand with the token in it's palm. She walked to you first and held up a kunai, at that moment you were a little worried at the fact that she was holding a damn kunai near your hand, and before you could react she traced the end of your life line on your palm. Once she reached the end of the line, you felt intense pain as she carved your hand with the kunai along the line the signified how long your life would be. She then closed your hand and waited while the blood flowed from your hand to the floor.-

Sakura's POV

Alai: "Keep your hand just like that Naruto."

-Naruto simply nodded, but while you were gawking at what happened. Alai walked to you and waited. When you realized she was going to do the same thing to you, you took a step back. She looked up and smiled.-

Alai: "It's alright, I have to, and I'll heal it back up in a moment."

Sakura: "What do you mean you have to- AHH!"

-Alai had decided to change the subject by slicing the kunai down the love line on your palm, it hurt like all hell and you couldn't help but scream. You looked up to see Alai's face, she showed regret, but for some reason she had to. This was the time, if any, to trust her. In spite of the pain, you decided to be calm and understand her. As she did with Naruto, Alai closed your hand with the token in it tightly surrounded by blood.-

Alai: "See? once it's done the pain soothes out...I'll heal it once I'm done."

Sasuke's POV

-Sakura was holding everything in and you could tell. It was when Alai turned that you realized what was going to happen, she was going to cut your hand as well. You were ready for it, you knew it had to be done and you weren't going to let a little cut both you. You stood strong as Alai stopped. You were lost in her gaze, almost as much as when you first met her brother, Mamoru. Only this time, it wasn't a spell type jutsu. Her eyes showed faith, and her smile showed honesty. You watched as she lifted up your hand and took the token from it. She then made a full line/gash on your palm, making your incomplete fate line whole. It stung, but as usual, you fought the pain as Alai placed the token back in your hand and followed what she had done twice before.-

Alai: "Now hold your hands out just like this for a moment."

Alai's POV

-They followed everything you asked and held their hands out in front of them. This was good, it meant they trusted you. Now that you had their trust, you could feel comfortable being on this team.-

Alai: "Alright, you three did a great job achieving the three tokens required to move on, but now it's time for the real test. The reason for the chuunin exams is to test your abilities as a ninja, alone and as a team. The first test was your knowledge, and the second part was your teamwork. The end of the second is a bit different though, and it's the toughest part. It's not something you can prepare for. I made a slash on each of your palms on a different line to test it. As a team you must learn to live a true and happy life, love your friend, family, and team-mates along with letting your fate pull all of you together to make a change. As your blood fills the crevices of the token, the tokens will test you to see if your intentions here are pure and if your teamwork is true. Though I already know the answer for this team.-

Sakura: "Then why did you do this!"

Alai: "Because I'm supposed to...Anyway, I would like to congratulate you, about a day left of the deadline, so rest."

Naruto: "YEAH WOOHOO! WE MADE IT!"

Sasuke: "Let's just go..."

Alai: "Well in that case *snaps fingers* Here you go!"

-The doors behind your open as if on cue. They looked confused as ever but walked right in. Well, Naruto ran, but that's besides the point. Sasuke was the last one to go in, but stopped to look at you.-

Sasuke: "Are you coming?"

Alai: "I can't."

Sasuke: "Why? your a part of our team too."

Alai: "I'll be in later, my job is to test every team that comes in."

Sasuke: "Then I'll wait outside with you."

Alai: "No, it's alright, you need to go inside and rest. Especially with that mark draining your energy."

Sasuke: "What if you get hurt?"

Alai: "There's plenty of other ANBU members around as long as jounin. I'll be fine. I promise *smiles*"

-Sasuke gave his usual smirk, trying to hide a smile and walked off to meet the team that you've been getting closer and closer to.-

{Sorry guys that it took so long, I wanted it to come out a couple days ago but I couldn't get on -_- also the part about the blood and tokens, I put that there, because to summon something in the Naruto world you have to use blood so I figured that maybe something as special as testing your intentions should be like it too, kinda like a lie detector lol. Thanks again for reading!.} 


	35. Revealed Truth

Naruto's POV

-Team Seven's room was awesome. The room was split, into three sides. A bedroom with two beds, and another with one bed. Separated with a small bathroom and a kitchen/living room. The room was made to accommodate a normal squad, but your team was a four man cell.-

Sakura: "There's no where for Alai to sleep..."

Sasuke: "There just used to a three man cell, calm down."

Naruto: "Ah, they probably have a special place for Alai anyway."

Sakura: "Why would they have a "special" place for her?"

Naruto: "uh...we-...hmm *starts to think* *Thinking: Damn, what do I say?*"

Sasuke: "He's mean that they might have her in another room or-"

Naruto: "AH!...actually I meant that Alai would sleep in the same bed as Sasuke."

Sakura: "*holding back emotions* They separated the rooms for a reason.."

Naruto: "Yeah, to make the room in the bedrooms BIGGER! duh!"

Sakura: "Whatever, we should go to sleep. I pick this one.

Naruto: "NO WAY, I WANTED THAT ONE!"

Sakura: "Well too bad because IT'S MINE!"

Sasuke's POV

-Sakura and Naruto started fighting again and you were getting agitated, so you decided to leave and let Alai know about the issue with the beds. Maybe you were right and the Hokage had a different room for her. She was a special case, a summoner, a songstress, and an ANBU ranked Ninja, she was even managing to help out in the Chuunin exams while being in them. Although now you could guess that she wouldn't be able to because she blew her cover permitting entrance to the other shinobi, which meant that she would be under the Hokage's care.-

Alai: "I thought you were going to get rest.."

Sasuke: "Actually I had to talk to you, are you taking care of a team?"

Alai: "There's no one here, so actually, over here."

Sasuke: "Why are we walking over here? Don't you have to greet the teams?"

Alai: "Yeah, but I like watching them jump. So I hide in the corner of this balcony, nice and dark. So, what is it?"

Sasuke: "Well, do you know if you might have a special room? Our room only has three beds. We didn't know if you knew."

Alai: "I did, I was told after the 1st exam. It's part of what Ibiki sent me."

Sasuke: "Oh."

Alai: "But I intended on staying in the room with you guys and I don't know sleep on the couch or something."

Sasuke: "I don't want you to sleep on the couch.."

Alai: "I want to be as normal as possible, or at least appear so."

Sasuke: "Alright."

Alai: "...You know...it may be a while before I can leave."

Sasuke: "There's no one here.."

Alai: "I guess your right, I'm gonna ask though alright?"

-You nod a reply as Alai closes her eyes and lifts her hands to preform a series of hand signs. After a moment, an older man appeared. It took a while for you to realize that it was the Hokage, just in less formal clothes.-

Hokage: "You called? I assume you have a question.."

Alai: "Yes, sorry if I woke you up grandpa, but I wasn't sure who to ask."

Hokage: "I wasn't sleeping yet, it's alright, what are you not sure about?"

Alai: "This whole entrance thing, can I go to sleep? I don't mean any disrespect grandpa but why did I get a room to myself?"

Hokage: "Well it's late, we are assuming the remaining teams are camping out for the time being so yes, you can sleep. As for the extra room, it's because of the situation. Enemies may know your on a genin team and search to find you. So Alai, go and rest, your shift is over. Iruka can handle today and he'll hand it over to someone else later."

Alai: "Thank you Grandpa, oh! is it alright if I sleep in Team Seven's room? I don't want to seem special."

Hokage: "It's fine with me...Sasuke, how is being a guardian?"

Sasuke: "Difficult.."

Hokage: "Just protect her...you've done a good job so far, I'll see you two later alright?"

Alai: "Sure thing Grandpa, thank you! *smiles*"

Sasuke: "*thinking: She's so calm.* How do you talk to them so easily, their our superiors."

Alai: "Well, I'm an ANBU. The Jonin and Chuunin are technically lower in rank."

Sasuke: "What about the Hokage?"

-You and Alai started walking toward the room, and it took a while, but Alai finally answered.-

Alai: "I'm not sure, but he said I could call him grandpa when we first met. After that, we've been on a first name basis. I've just become more comfortable with it."

Sasuke: "Glad I'm not you..."

Alai: "Huh?"

Sasuke: "I thought I had it bad before, but then I look at you."

Alai: "Yeah I know, but you haven't seen anything yet, Konoha isn't as bad as Maori was...uh Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "Hn?"

Alai: "Do you have a key to the room? It's locked."

-You weren't paying attention at all, you didn't even notice that you and Alai were back to the room already, damn you thought, you had to pay more attention. But you got the door open and watched as Alai went and explored the room. She noticed Naruto and Sakura sleeping in the same room. It seemed to surprise her just as much as it did you.-

Sasuke: "Their out cold..."

Alai: "They had a big day, just like you, which means...you should go and sleep."

Sasuke: "Where are you sleeping?"

Alai: "That couch looks nice."

Sasuke: "So does the bed..."

Alai: "But the bed is yours..."

Sasuke: "More like yours."

Alai: "Nope."

Sasuke: "What? Yes it's yours."

Alai: "What if I don't want it."

Sasuke: "Well I'm your guardian and I say get in YOUR bed."

Alai: "Fine...but where will you sleep?"

Sasuke: "Wherever I want."

Alai: "Have fun, I'm taking a shower."

Sasuke: "Hn"

Alai's POV

-You needed a shower, you spent three days wandering around a dirty forest and on top of that you had DIED and now that you had the time to think, you could figure out what exactly had happened.-

~~~~Flashback~~~~~

You ran silently to stop him from attacking the unconscious shinobi. You knew what you had to do to get Sasuke to stop, and it was a heavy price, but it was worth it. You were about to grab him when he whipped around and stuck a kunai in your stomach. The searing pain that instantly shot through your body brought you to your knees gasping. The Shinobi took this as an opportunity to escape. Neither you or Sasuke cared. Sasuke turned around right when you started to lose focus, and the last thing you saw, was him kneeling down. You had done it, you brought him back to himself. In order to save Sasuke, you had to be severely hurt, or die. And it was well worth the sacrifice. You accepted your death.

Your body became cold, and you lost the ability to open your eyes. You thought that you heard something at one moment, but couldn't make it out. After a few minutes you figured out that you were no longer able to hear anything. Everything was pitch black, not a single speck of light was there. You felt light and cold, if it weren't for the fact that you were dying already, you would die from the sudden temperature of your body. The pain in your stomach receded along with the stress of all your problems. Nothing bothered you anymore, which seemed strange to you. Even the weight of having to defeat the Demons was lifted from your shoulders, making you feel something you haven't felt in so many years.

Freedom, it made you feel wonderful and it made accepting your death so much easier. It was sad that you had to leave your boyfriend, and all your new friends but it was something you had to do, to save Sasuke, it was his story, and his fate to go on and defeat Itachi. The last thing you remember actually doing before completely losing consciousness was a bright light and a familiar face. Which brought a smile to your face.

The next thing you knew, you had woken up in a large green area filled with plants, flowers, and grass. The area seemed to have boundaries because the forest around the clearing was so thick, you could see outside them. It's not like you wanted to anyway, the forest was dark and the area was filled with a bright and brilliant sunlight. It was a warm sensation that you didn't want to leave. There was a door directly behind you, as you looked at it, it just screamed not to go through it. In reality, it wasn't a door, but more over, it looked like a rounded doorway made of plants. You moved away and turned your head to be greeted by your family.

They still looked the same, your father was the first to appear, his dark brown hair reached to just above his shoulders. There was still the same silly red piece of cloth that was around his forehead. His beard and mustache connected on his face, color matching his hair. He wore no shirt so that his tattoo of the Abes was visible. The team he was on before us. his right arm was all scared up from his battles and his left arm was covered in grey armor from his shoulder to his finger tips. He had black shorts that went to just below his knees. on his right side he had a orange cloth hanging from his waist to his ankle, and as always he wore no shoes.

Mom looked just so nice all the time, she had dirty blonde hair that extended to her shoulders, making her blue eyes stand out. she wore a tan and faded red shirt and a red skirt. She always stood in a way that told everyone that she was kind and gentle.

Takai looked excited and happy as ever, he was still a kid, he would be stuck like that forever. He had spikey blonde hair like my moms with her blue eyes and a yellow and white open shirt with the sleeves going out to his elbows. He wore the shirt open showing his chest because he never wanted to wear anything under it. His shorts were dark blue with one leg longer than the other, and yellow and black sandals to finish his outfit off.

Lizzie let her hang fall just like moms and had a red ribbon tied in her hair to make her seem like dad, only her's was tied at the top of her head. She appeared as if she were my age which was understandable. She wore a short white dress that honestly made her look like an angel. My sister was always so pretty.

Your father walked ahead with Lizzie and greeted you with a hug.-

Father: "You've grown so much, I'm glad to see you."

Alai: "Thank you father, where are we?"

Mother: "We are in the valley of the spirits, wouldn't you know? You used the spell to visit..."

Alai: "To visit?"

Mother: "Of course, A summoner can cast a self-spirit spell to visit the valley of the spirits."

Father: "You did cast it right?"

Alai: "I d-"

Lizzie: "Of course she did! Why else would she be here!"

Takai: "Sister! Is that really you?"

Alai: "*you kneeled down to his level and nodded* Takai...I'm sorry, I'm the one who told you to go home that day, it's my fault."

Takai: "No it's ok! I like it here!"

Alai: "*smile* I'm glad."

Lizzie: "YOU! COME WITH ME!"

-Your sister dragged you a across the area and put her hand around the back of your neck and pulled, to whisper to you-

Lizzie: "How the hell did you die!"

Alai: "Protecting Sasuke, he's been cursed."

Lizzie: "HIM! ugh, I'll get him, why bother protecting the brat? Isn't it his job?"

Alai: "I promised him..."

Lizzie: "I know, you told me, but forget that promise. I mean, you made it when Sasuke was like 6."

Alai: "As long as Sasuke is alive, I will keep my promise."

Lizzie: "Huh?"

Alai: "If Sasuke dies, then-"

Lizzie: "Yeah, I got it, but come on, it's time for your exit."

Alai: "What do you mean? I died.."

Lizzie: "So! It's not your time.."

Alai: "So how do you expect me to get back! This is what I wanted anyway, to be with my family."

Lizzie: "Oh stop it, your going *smiles*"

Alai: "And what about mom and dad? And what's your plan?"

Lizzie: "I'll come up with something to say. I'll just give you what you gave back to me. ^-^ "

Alai: "But why? I gave it to you so that you could live.."

Lizzie: "You brought me back to life, so I'll do the same for you."

-Lizzie placed a hand over her heart and took out a clear crystal sphere and gave it to you. She then looked up to face you with a tear in her eye and a smile on her face.-

Lizzie: "Now go save the world."

-That's the last thing you heard or saw of your sister. Or anything for that matter. You were covered in darkness for a good five minutes before...-

Sasuke: "Alai!"

~~~~End of Flashback~~~~

-You came back to your senses to realize that you were still in the shower. Quickly finishing you got out and got dressed for bed. Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting.-

Sasuke: "That took a long time, you ok?"

Alai: "Yup, still alive here! *smirks*"

-Sasuke shrugged it off and took his shower, and after that argued until he got his way. We were gonna sleep in the same bed tonight. He reached his arms around your waist and pulled you close to make sure that you wouldn't be taken while he was asleep. You laid awake for a few minutes before you decided.-

Alai: "I will bring Lizzie and Takai back and then I will defeat the demon with them by my side."

-You turned around to look at Sasuke one last time before drifting off to sleep.-


	36. Battles and More Secrets Revealed!

Naruto's POV

~FF One Day~~

-You were all called down to a big room where an arena and balcony stood. It was the day you would supposedly go to the next round and you were excited. Everyone stood in lines with their teams, and yours was no different. Alai and Sasuke stood at the end of our line with Sakura in front of them. Alai was in between Sasuke and Sakura talking about something that you couldn't quite catch, whatever they were talking about managed to catch the great Sasuke's (Sarcasm by the way!)attention. Your usual curiosity peeked as you watched them all talk to one another. Oddly enough, as soon as you got close enough, the talking suddenly stopped and you ended up with nothing but glares, with the exception of Alai who gave me the nicest smile.-

Naruto: "What?"

Sakura: "Stop eavesdropping!"

Naruto: "But why can't I hear?"

Alai: "Naruto, maybe for now it'd be best if you didn't know...ok?"

Naruto: "Ahh! Fine, you and your nice tone win this one!"

Alai: " ^_^ Thank you Naruto *hugs*"

Sakura: "Promise us! *holds fist up*"

Naruto: "Fine *panicking* I promise I PROMISE!"

Sakura's POV

-So Naruto promised not to listen, and with Alai's ok, we continued our conversation.-

Sakura: "How do you plan to tell Naruto?"

Alai: "We'll see when the time comes, so anyway..is it alright with you Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "Hn."

Sakura: "Well if not about the mark, the Hokage should definitely know about the snake guy."

Alai: "I had intended on telling Grandpa about him, I was only asking about the mark."

Sasuke: "Doesn't matter to me.."

-You were ready to continue your conversation, though you were interrupted by the Hokage himself.-

Hokage: "Welcome shinobi, I congratulate you on making it past the second round, before I continue I must ask, are there any teams who feel like the exams are too much?"

-You watched as each and every team thought about what they would do.-

Kabuto: "I'm out, this round was just a little much for me to take, Sorry guys."

-After Kabuto's team had left, another had decided to call it quits as well. That's when you started to think again. Sasuke killed Alai because of that mark, not even his girlfriend was able to stop him. You decided that it was too dangerous for Sasuke to be in this and again went to raise your hand. That was when Alai grabbed your hand and pulled it down.-

Alai: "*whisper: Why must you constantly try and quit?* *smirks*"

Hokage: "Alright, since so many of you remain, we have an announcement to make. Usually we would congratulate you, give you your opponent and give you a month to train, but this time we have to have a preliminary round to make the numbers smaller. At this time, I would like to introduce the proctor for the preliminaries."

-The Hokage hadn't said a name, he merely moved to the side. Everyone thought the proctor wasn't here until.-

Hokage: "Are you going to show yourself?"

Alai: "*starts walking to front* Well I thought you would say my name at least...*stops and turns to face the Genin* My name is Alai and I will be the proctor for the preliminary round. Now-"

Naruto: "How come you didn't tell us!"

Sakura: "You idiot! Shu-"

Alai: "It's alright, Naruto, I couldn't tell you about this because my job as a Genin was to be in the Chuunin exams, but the Hokage had talked to me because I was an extra member. I decided to take myself out of the Chuunin exams for this round and the third to help him out."

Naruto: "But now you can't be a Chuunin!"

Alai: "That's alright with me, there will always be next time. Now as I was saying, before I'm going to tell you how this will work, give you rules and then begin right away."

-All of the genin stood in silence, waiting for Alai to continue.-

Alai: "This screen up here will randomly pick out two names, once the opponents are decided we will have them come down to the Arena and will fight each other while the rest sit up in the stands and watch. The winner, if there is one will on to the last round, got it?...Good, time for rules. Any jutsu or technique is allowed along with any fighting style. The only thing I can't allow is for you to kill your opponent or attack once the other has given up. If I feel that the match will break either of these rules...the match will be called and I'll have to break it up. Now everyone look to the board for the first fight."

Alai's POV

-Everyone took their eyes off you and looked to the screen. This was the perfect time to talk to grandpa.-

Alai: "Hey Grandpa, I have important news to tell you..."

Grandpa: "What is it? Has anything happened?"

Alai: "Orochimaru made his appearance, and he left the mark on his neck like he did with Anko."

Grandpa: "We will have to triple security around here then, and...Sasuke will be taken out of the Chuunin exams."

Alai: "No wait, Sasuke should stay, I've seen what happens and we can seal it if necessary, but it's not too much of a threat right now."

Grandpa: "Are you sure? We should let him fight?"

Alai: "I'll do the seal after with Kakashi, I still want to see what he can do."

Grandpa: "Be careful, he's targeted Sasuke, so he'll probably intervene."

Alai: "To be honest...Orochimaru is after me as well.."

Grandpa: "What? When?"

Alai: "During the second part, he said that if he kidnapped me, Sasuke would follow."

Grandpa: "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Alai: "I didn't want any extra guards protecting me, you'll need all of them protecting Konoha."

Grandpa: "It is unfortunate to say, but your more important than this village. If you are taken it will be more than just Konoha that will be in danger. Besides, I have always had a few ANBU watching you."

Alai: "Which is why I didn't want to worry you more, Sasuke and Naruto are great guardians, even Kakashi, sort of *smiles*"

Grandpa: "Well...I'm worried all the time, listen Alai. There will always be people after your power."

Alai: "I-"

-The board stopped (finally!) and revealed the first two opponents.-

Alai: "Alright, Choji Akimichi and Dosu Kinuta. Your up first, everyone else please go up to the stands."

-You waited for everyone to be cleared out of the arena before continuing.-

Alai: "Remember, no killing or fighting after surrender, ready? Go!"

-You watched as the two shinobi fought. You had never met Chouji, but he was part of the Leaf village's rookie nine. The fight came out with Dosu Kinuta as the winner. You recognized Dosu as part of the team that attacked Lee before the exams even started, and also part of the team that attacked us during the second exam. Chouji seemed like a kind person, yet immature. At least he was until this fight happened. He seemed to realize alot during this match. Next was Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi, Zaku was also part of the sound village team that attacked us. He was the one who almost had his arms ripped off by Sasuke. It appeared as if some of his wounds had healed, but not enough, for Shino was the winner. Another member of the rookie nine.-

Alai: "Alright, we have out next match. Kankuro *looked to the sand siblings* and Misumi Tsurugu."

-You knew Kankuro, Gaara and Temari from when you spent time in the sand village. As the fight went on, Kankuro used his puppets to his full advantage and won. He always did have amazing chakra control when it came to those puppets. Up next was Shikamaru Nara and Kin Tsuchi. Kin was a good fighter, and was the girl member of the team that attacked us. Shikamaru in the end won. You wished that he wasn't so lazy, because he was a genius. The way he used his shadow jutsu's amazed everyone in the arena.-

Alai: "Yoroi Akado and Sasuke...please come down to the floor."

-You waited for both to stand in their designated spots. Looking to Sasuke, you noticed he was fighting back the pain from the curse mark. Sakura from the stands above was clearly just as worried as you were. He needed this fight though, the chuunin exams meant nothing more to him then training for fighting with Itachi.-

Alai: "Ready?...Go!"

-You watched as the two boys stared at each other for a moment before getting ready. They wasted no time.-

Sasuke's POV

-Alai gave us the signal to go ahead and we both went ahead to fight each other. The boy had something ball like objects over each of his eyes. He wore a mask over his face and grey and black typical ninja gear.-

Yoroi: "Oh I'm ready."

Sasuke: "So am I."

-Yoroi's hands started glowing blue as he reached into his pouch. yourself doing the same. He threw Shuriken toward you as you threw Kunai. It was just then that your curse mark from Orochimaru started to hurt.-

Sasuke: "*thinking: Already?"

-You fell to the ground in pain as Yoroi disappeared and tried to launch an attack. You barely bodged it and stuck a kunai in the ground and used it to throw yourself around. You then used your feet to flip him over and place him in a crucifix arm bar.-

(Thats basically using both of your hands to pull on the persons arm while you use your legs to keep the shoulder in place. That way it hurts when you pull his arm.)

Naruto: "Hey! He got him!"

Yoroi: "Really?"

-You watched as his hand started to glow blue, he then grabbed a tight hold on your shirt. Suddenly you felt like the energy was being sucked out of you.-

Sasuke: "*Thinking: What's happening?*"

-You try to keep a tight grip on his arm, but soon cannot hold on any longer. Your hands start shaking violently as you turn to face Alai, who is looking terrified. She knew that she wasn't allowed to help. Yoroi lifts his arm up and throws it back down, making a sickening sound as it collided with your chest. You then bring both of your hands to where he hit, trying to ease the pain. Yoroi stood and jumped away.-

Sasuke: "*thinking: All my strength, suddenly it's gone!*"

-You were fighting with your own strength when you were suddenly brought back to your senses.-

Sakura: "Sasuke! No!"

-You snapped out of the daze, but you were too late because just as you sat up. Yoroi's glowing hand crashed onto the top of your head. Forcing you back to the ground in the process. You try fighting it, but it was useless. You couldn't hold on and your hand fell to the floor. You looked up to see that Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura were worried. Looking at Alai, you noticed that she was worried as well, but trying to hide it. Your opponent starts laughing as more of your strength is drained. That was when you realized what was happening.-

Sasuke: "What the? my chakra, what are you doing?"

Yoroi: "*laughs more* your just noticing it now?"

-You realize how dangerous this is and try to fight him off, but fail from the lack of strength and pain.-

Sasuke: "My chakra, he's stealing it from me"

Yoroi: "*laughs* you finally caught on huh?"

-He starts stealing more chakra from you. You were about to give up when you saw your brothers face flash through your mind. Seeing that gave you more strength than anything and balled your hand into a fist.-

Sasuke: "Get. off. me!"

-You kicked Yoroi in the gut, causing him to land on his back several feet away from you. He then stands.-

yoroi: "So, you've still got some strength left huh? impressive...for a guinea pig"

Sasuke: "*thinking: woah, that was close*"

-You start panting, still tired. Yoroi notices this and looks amused.-

Yoroi: "don't worry little man, I'll make it short and sweet"

-His hands glow blue again as he charges for you. Still struggling to stand, You dodge a number of attacks, almost getting hit by one.-

Yoroi: "whats the matter? is that really the best you can do?"

-You got easily irritated by the comment and kick at his head, which is dodged.-

Sasuke: "*thinking: I don't have the speed to keep away from him..I can't afford a close quarters fight, I need to think of something fast!*"

-The genin looks to you and starts laughing again.-

Naruto: "HEY SASUKE! COME ON MAN! WHAT WAS THAT, AND YOU CALL YOURSELF AN UCHIHA? YOUR GONNA LET THIS GOON WALK ALL OVER YOU! COME ON! STOP MESSING AROUND AND GET IT IN GEAR!"

-As Naruto shouts like he normally does, you turn to face them all, looking at Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi up in the stands. Then at Lee and everyone else, I finally turned to look at Alai, who is giving me a hopeful look, knowing she can't do anything.-

Alai: "(You can do it! Prove Naruto wrong, that your an Uchiha *smiles*)"

Sasuke: "*thinking: Thanks...their all-WAIT! THATS IT*"

Yoroi: "I'll teach you to turn your back on me"

-You turn to notice that Yoroi is charging at you again, hands glowing blue like before. Your mouth falls slightly open as he continues.-

Yoroi: "Big mistake and your last"

-You dodge his attack easily and flash out of his sight, getting ready for your plan.-

Yoroi: "huh? where'd he go?"

-You appear beneath Yoroi and (stealing Lee's move from earlier) you kick Yoroi in the upper chest, sending him high into the air. You then flash to be behind Yoroi in mid-air. Yoroi gasps in surprise.-

Sasuke: "Ok I admit it, I kind of borrowed that move, but from here on in, it's all original"

-You place two fingers on Yoroi's back as you feel him stiffen from shock.-

Yoroi: "The dancing leaf shadow!"

Sasuke: "Now take this!"

-Trying to continue with the plan causes the curse mark to react, sending pain through your body again. The marks from before creep across your body and across your face.-

Sasuke: "No not again, it keeps getting stronger and stronger!"

-You yelp in pain as you remember what Naruto said to you earlier, followed by the time when you were in the forest with Alai, and killed her because you lost control of it.-

Sasuke: "*thinking: shut up loser, don't write me off just yet!* No! I won't let this thing take over, NO WAY!"

-The curse mark recedes back to where it once was on your shoulder, you then smirked, only to hear a familiar voice.-

Alai: "(Good job Sasuke! Fight it!)"

Sasuke: "Here we go!"

-You put one hand on Yoroi's back, tricking him and then sending a foot to his other side, which Yoroi blocks. Again, you smirked.-

Yoroi: "Ha! your no match for me"

-Happy with your opponents movement, you turn around and swing your leg across, making him think that your kicking him again.-

Kakashi: "Ha, who's no match for who?"

-You spin around and strikes Yoroi in the collar bone with your forearm, sending him flying towards the ground. You then push Yoroi's body with your forearm again making him face you.-

Sasuke: "Come back here, I'm not done yet"

-You said that last line in such a cocky tone, and you knew you'd get a comment from Alai later, but didn't care. You spun around again as you spoke, connecting your foot with your opponents stomach just as he hit the ground, making Yoroi's impact twice as hard.-

Sasuke: "LIONS BARRAGE"

-Yoroi screamed in pain as You landed on the ground painfully. Weak and tired.-

Alai's POV

-You watch as both boys hit the ground with a sickening sound. Waiting for a moment, you finally could breathe, knowing that it was over, Yoroi appeared to be knocked out cold.-

Alai: "Well...this ones had it"

-You look over to Sasuke, trying to hide how terrified you were at the moment. But then, he started to slowly stand, everyone becomes silent as Sasuke is grunting in pain.-

Alai: "I'm declaring this match over, with Sasuke Uchiha, advancing to the third round"

-You heard Naruto and Sakura shouting cheers as you ran to Sasuke's side, he was hurt badly, and not only that, the curse mark was reacting to the slightest bit of chakra that he used. You looked up toward grandpa, and knew what the look in his eyes meant. You had to seal this as soon as possible. You looked to Kakashi who nodded and appeared with you to carry Sasuke away. You got Might Gai to take over as the judge for the time being and followed Kakashi down to the secluded basement to preform the seal.-

Kakashi: "How are we doing this?"

Alai: "You'll be the one preforming the seal, after all...the copy cat ninja has seen better seals than I can ever preform. I will put up a barrier to keep watch."

Kakashi: "Will you be able to keep him out?"

Alai: "No...all the barrier will do is tell me he's here."

Sasuke: "You mean that man? Orochimaru..."

Alai: "Oh well good morning...Yes, that curse mark means that the last time wasn't the end of his appearances. He's after you."

Sasuke: "He's after you...I'll kill him."

Kakashi: "You'll stay still and sit in the middle of the room until the sealing is over. Let Alai watch over you. Now, I'll need you to take your shirt off.."

Sasuke: "But-"

Alai: "But nothing, let him do the sealing. It's important for a guardian to be in control of his body. now just take your stupid shirt off.."

-Sasuke shrugged and sat in the middle of the dark room after he removed his shirt. You watched as Kakashi began to create the seal with his hands. He then slammed his palm into Sasuke's back, causing him to scream and pass out. Just then a pattern spread in different directions for about 10 feet. Stopping to make a perfect circle. At this time, you thought it would be best to bring up the shield.-

Kakashi's POV

-As you put your hand on Sasuke's bare back, he went unconscious and Alai was busy creating the barrier. She kneeled down and appeared as if she were praying, and after a minute she lifted her hands up above her head and a clear white wall began to rise around the area where the patterns had stopped. She was concentrating as hard as possible and it reminded you of your job. You focused on thinking about Sasuke's seal, and controlling it. But as you were near the end of the hardest part, something caught you off guard.-

Alai: "He's here! in front!"

Orochimaru: "So you can sense hidden chakra, you are quite useful.."

Kakashi: "What do you mean?"

Orochimaru: "She hasn't told you? It is the girl I wish for.."

Alai: "So that you can have Sasuke!"

Orochimaru: "Don't be mistaken..I require you as well, but the curse mark would not work on someone of YOUR skill."

Kakashi: "Why do you want Sasuke and Alai?"

Orochimaru: "The two most powerful beings in this world would make me invincible. So why would I let little Konoha have them AND the Kyuubi. Once I have the Sharingan, and Alai by my side, I'll be complete."

Kakashi: "What are your plans with this power?"

Orochimaru: "Now why would I tell you that?"

Alai: "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

-You and Orochimaru stopped your conversation to focus on Alai. Her eyes had changed color to one eye being red and the other being orange. She was glowing with a light blue tint and you noticed that her bracelet which was normally around her wrist in layers, had dropped down to almost touch the floor. [Don't hate for this] The area which had previously been covered with the patterns from the seal were now that of a glyph and a sky blue color. It was then that you saw who Alai really was. Her hands were spread out to start the sequence but then slowly moved to hold each other in a praying motion right across her chest. Still together, they inched up until they were above her head and stood still as if waiting for something. After a minute her hands unfolded and flew back to a spread out position as she went down on one knee quickly. As she fell to the floor, huge shards of ice came down and landed behind her. You watched the ice carefully as you noticed a creature appearing behind it. Just then Alai and grabbed her sword and attacked the ice, shattering it and revealing what she had called.-

Kakashi: "Your a summoner!"

-Orochimaru simply smirked as you stared at Alai with amazement.-


	37. Shiva saves the day!

Alai's POV

Orochimaru: "I'm assuming you didn't know, dear Kakashi?"

Kakashi: "But I thought they were all killed? only Mages are supposed to be left.."

Alai: "That's what we told everyone, we didn't want anyone following us, or trying to use us..."

Orochimaru: "Well that didn't stop me from finding out now did it? All I had to do was interrogate little Sakimori and Sousei."

Alai: *Shocked* "What?"

Kakashi: "Who are they?"

Alai: "They are the only two Summoners left aside from me, but their Apprentices Summoners yet...so why?" *looks to Orochimaru*

Orochimaru: "I originally wanted them because they were younger, but I found quite an interesting fact, so I got rid of them."

Kakashi: "What does he mean? Alai?"

Alai: "...I will not permit you to speak any longer..."

-You had it, there was no way that Orochimaru was going to get away with what he did. Those were your people, the ones you obviously failed to protect, and you would kill him for what he did. Shiva, not needing a verbal command attacked Orochimaru head on. She was your Ice summon, she was the first summon you got that took a year to obtain and one of your favorites. You loved all of your summons, but water is your favorite element and ice is a form of water. Shiva's skin was a crystal blue to signify the beauty and color of ice. She almost had no clothes on except a cloth over her breasts and legs (lower area). She always had ice over the cloth though to make sure she wouldn't be flashing anyone. Orochimaru tried to stay a distance away but Shiva was fast and managed to trap his feet in a stronghold of ice. This was your opporunity to test out her final move. She understood your signal and preformed her move. The whole room was now covered in ice and you ran to Kakashi and Sasuke and put a barrier up for them. She continued as she castd ice all over the whole room and got prepared. Keeping her focus, she looked to you. You then stepped up and left the barrier, you had to keep a little power focused on keeping up the barrier. Your tag team had never been actually used. What you did next made a huge grin appear on Kakashi's face. You conjured a flare spell (your favorite spell by the way) and shot it at Orochimaru's frozen body while Shiva snapped her fingers signaling the ice to break. Orochimaru fell to the ground in pain, obviously surprised by what happened. H got up at once and began to retreat.-

Orochimaru: "I know your secret and I WILL obtain your power. Then I will have th two greatest forces in this world."

-He stood back and walked into the shadows so they can consume him. Soon enough, not ven a tiny bit of his presence could be felt, and once you knew that, you bolted to Kakashi and Sasuke's side. Sasuke was starting to stir, he would never know about what happened. At least, you don't want to tell him, he would go about four levels up on the protective scale and you didn't need that. The two of you got Sasuke up on his feet while you looked concerned.-

Alai: "Are you ok?"

Sasuke: "I'll be fine, my shoulder stings but it'll-"

Alai: "Sasuke!"

-Sasuke had fallen unconcious, his head would have hit the ground if you hadn't caught him in time. This wasn't good and you knew it.-

Alai: "Sasuke! Wake up. Come on, you have to!"

Kakashi: "We'll have to tell the hokage about what happened. Maybe he'll let him stay in the exams."

Alai: "No, he can't stay in the exams anymore.."

Kakashi: "What? I thought you would want him to."

Alai: "I do, but the hokage will agree with me...hm...the seal IS on...but for now, we'd have to tell Sasuke that he can't really use jutsu's, unless..."

Kakashi: "What are you thinking?"

Alai: "I'll tell you later, for now take Sasuke to the infirmary, and after the exam when Sasuke wakes up, we'll tell grandpa."

Kakashi: "And then you will tell me this secret of yours..."

Alai: "Not likely- See ya Kakashi!"

-You ran back upstairs to the arena to notice the fight was almost over, luckily it looks like you only missed one. It was Ino vs. Sakura. One thing you did notice was that Ino's hair was cut, really short. It showed the first step toward becoming mature. They walked closer to each other for one final blu and passed out, leaving no winner. Guy went to go and call it but you cut him off, surprising everyone with your re-appearance.-

Gai: "AND THE WINNER IS!-"

Alai: "The match is being called a draw, neither are able to fight so they are both unable to compete in the third round."

-You didn't want to hear Gai give a speech about losing...-

Alai: "Medic nin! Bring them both to the infirmary please? See that they are treated properly."

Medic nin: "Yes ma'am!"

Alai: "The next two ninja to battle are...Temari and Ten Ten!"

-You waited for Temari and Ten Ten take their places. Both girls looking serious.-

Alai: "For the seventh match...Tenten, Temari...Get ready"

Lee: "GO TEMARI YOU CAN DO IT, SHOW HER WHO IS BEST!"

-Looking through the stands you can see Neji and Gaara glaring at each other. As well as Tenten and Temari.-

Alai: "Begin.."

-Temari stood still and glared at Tenten, who mistook that stare for an approaching move. She jumped back to a greater distance.-

TenTen: "Huh?"

Lee: "Alright TenTen! Keep her guessing!"

Gai: "Go for it! You've got the power of youth!"

Lee: "Come on TenTen, send that girl back to her village on a stretcher! We're right behind you all the way TenTen!"

-You look to her team-mates in annoyance to see Naruto covering his ears from the volume.-

Alai: "*thinking: As if he's a quite person .*"

Gai: "Let's hear it! Two, Four, Six, Eight, who do we appreciate!"

Lee: "WOO"

Lee and Gai: "TenTen! TenTen! TenTen! TenTen!"

Naruto: "How'd I get stuck in the cheering section!"

-Lee and Gai keep chanting to the point where you can finally ignore them, as you look through the rest of the crowd, since the two girls were not moving yet. You catch Shikamaru yawning out of boredum and Grandpa looking interested. It appeared as if he was talking, but it was too low for you to catch.-

Alai: "What are you waiting for? I did say to begin..."

Temari: "HA! Guess she's waiting for me to make a move. Big mistake, 'Cus the first move I make is gonna be the last one you see."

-Temari takes a step forward as TenTen takes another one back. Attempting to try and keep her distance till she figures out what Temari's specialty is.-

Temari: "Come on, I don't want this match to be over too quickly, so why don't YOU go first? Come on girl, show me whatcha got.."

TenTen: "Well ok if you insist..Remember you asked for it!"

-TenTen jumped in the air to start the match by throwing four kunai, which Temari easily dodged, something you expected from Temari.-

TenTen: "I missed her! There's just no way!"

Temari: "What was that? A warm-up excercise? Or maybe your a little nervous and it's effected your aim..Is that it? Rats I was hoping I'd at least work up a sweat, but forget that idea if thats the best that you've got."

-It was obvious that Temari's idea was working, because you noticed that TenTen was getting angry rather quickly. Lee and Gai are outraged.-

Lee: "What is going on! How could she have missed! It is incredible!"

Gai: "It's impossible, TenTen's aim is perfect, she always hits her mark!"

Neji: "Not this time...she didn't."

Gai: "She never misses, she must have had something that MADE her miss.."

Lee: "HUH?"

Kankuro: "You know you can always count on Temari to put on a good show."

Gaara: "Nah, big deal.."

Shikamaru: "Man this is embarrassing."

Naruto: "Hm?"

Shikamaru: "Sand village wins again.."

Naruto: "What are you talking about! The match just started!"

Shikamaru: "It's over..."

Naruto: "Gimme a break, what makes you so smart, why don't you explain it to me so I can understand!"

Shikamaru: "Ah skip it, if you can't see it then I'm not gonna waste my breathe."

Choji: "It's obvious like he said, this one's over."

Naruto: "Nah I don't get it, I really don't understand these guys at all.."

-The two girls stayed at a stand still while TenTen measured her distance again. When Temari reached for her fan, TenTen seemed to figure something out and ran to execute a move. She ran behind her and jumped in the air.-

TenTen: "Alright! Try this on for size!"

-She opened a scroll and spun it around her body until kunai and other weapons appeared and were aiming straight for Temari. But just like before Temari hadn't even been scratched by the weapons.-

TenTen: "NO WAY! she stopped everything everything I threw, What has she got in that fan of hers?"

Temari: "*laughs* Take a look, this is the first moon...there are two more. When you see all three moons you'll know...you've lost the match."

Lee: "TENTEN! Do not play into your opponents game! Maintain focus! MAINTAIN FOCUS!"

-TenTen took out two special scrolls and held it in front of her.-

Gai: "She's using that already?"

Naruto: "What's with the two scrolls? What is she planning on doing with them?"

-TenTen placed the scrolls on the ground before her and turned them.-

Temari: "Ha! It won't work, whatever it is..."

-TenTen ignored her and continued to twist the scrolls and then let go to do some handsigns.-

TenTen: "Rising twin dragons!"

-smoke appeared in the arena and two dragons appeared and came together to fade and then reveal unveiled scrolls. TenTen jumped in the space between the two and started taking weapons from the scrolls to use against her opponent, throwing them at a great speed.-

Temari: "Ha! doesn't matter how many you throw at me, it's all the same."

-Temari brought up her fan and revealed another moon. She yelled as she swun her fan to create a powerful wind.-

Temari: "Moon number two!"

-With Temari's powerful wind, she stopped all of the weapons and the scrolls in their tracks, and bringing TenTen back down to the ground.-

TenTen: "Not for long!"

-She jumped back into the air once more to reveal strings on her fingers. The strings were attached to the weapons and she re-used the weapons to launch an attack on Temari. The female sand sibling appeared to be surprised for a moment, but then swung her fan once more to throw the weapons back along with TenTen, who fell and slid to the ground. Temari had revealed the third moon...-

Temari: "...Moon number three..."

-TenTen stood up as Temari spung her fan in front of her, making her disappear. Shocking TenTen and everyone else in the arena. TenTen searched for her in confusion.-

Temari: "Over here.."

-Temari appeared behind her gliding on her fan. She flew over TenTen back over to where she was before hand.

Temari: "Now it's my turn..Wind Psyche Jutsu!"

-She swung her fan, created a powerful wind that lifted TenTen above the ground and suspending her there.-

Lee: "TenTen!"

-As she was trapped in the cyclone, TenTen started screaming and was being cut by the wind slowly in various places.-

Neji: "Temari's chakra is controlling the vortex.."

Lee: "Huh?"

Neji: "She fought well...but she'll never escape that wirlwind...it's over."

-The tornado slowly came to a stop as TenTen fell back to the ground, but instead she landed on Temari's fan, spitting up blood as she stood with a smirk on her face."

Naruto: "Woah...That girl's really ruthless."

Lee: "Oh, TenTen.."

Temari: "Wasn't much of a match, kinda boring..."

Gai: "To be able to stop every one of TenTen's attacks like that.."

Lee: "I still cannot believe it."

Naruto: "It was impressive alright, scary."

Choji: "Yyup, another win for the sand village. Just like you said it would be."

Shikamaru: "Well of course, that's why I said it..."

Kankuro: "Welll, looks like we're gareenteed a clean sweep in this round."

Gaara: "Hm.."

-The crowd was watching as I quickly walked up to see how TenTen was, and to reveal the winner.-

Alai: "The winner of the seventh match...Temari."

-Temari smiled and everyone suddenly reacted.-

Naruto: "Huh?"

Lee: "Wait a second!"

Alai: "Hm?"

-I went to stop Lee, but Temari used her fan to shove Temari's broken body to Lee. He caught her perfectly while be pushed back slightly. Temari looked like her usual self.-

Temari: "Hey nice catch."

Lee: "What is wrong with you! She may have lost but that is no way to treat an opponent who has done her best!"

Temari: "Oh beat it! And take that sack of garbage with you."

-Lee started to head for Temari in a fit of rage.-

Neji: "NO LEE!"

Lee: "Leaf Hurricane!"

Naruto: "Huh!"

Lee: "What?"

-Temari picked up her fan and blocked his kick without a problem.-

Temari: "Not even close, you know what? your as dumb as you look."

Lee: "What did you say?"

Gai: "Lee! Stop!"

Lee: "But Gai-Sensei!"

Gaara: "Temari! Forget them, the match is over so get up here..you won, so why bother wasting your time with that pathetic loser and his ridiculous mentor."

Lee: "What?"

-Gaara and Lee had a staring contest for a while before it was time to interfere.-

Alai: "Just calm down Lee!"

Gai: "Lee...*shouts to Sand Siblings* A word of warning...You sand villagers have no idea what Lee is capable of, and remember, he still hasn't faught yet. So I'd be careful if i were you."

Kiba: "That kid's crazy picking a fight with them! Those sand village guys are trouble, They're the last people I'd want to go up against."

Hinata: "They do look almost unbeatable."

Alai: "Break it up! Gai...take TenTen to the infirmary. Temari, congratulations for winning the match. Lee, Gai and Temari, please return to the stands for the next round..."

-Lee and Gai seemed a little bit upset with you, but it's what you had to do, besides it didn't help that you were friends with the sand siblings as well. You looked to the board as the next match appeared on the screen.-


	38. Hinata's Ninja way!

Naruto's POV

-The board started blinking as the names flashed rapidly, you were anxious to be able to fight. As the names were flashing, Sakura and Ino came back to the stands from the infirmary and Alai started to speak.-

Alai: "Alright, Moving on to the next match.."

Neji: "This year's rookie's look like they could be a challenge."

-You turned to hear Neji's comment as he looked to Hinata, she was always a quiet girl, not much of a fighter. It made you nervous to think about her fighting someone in this round. She reacted and started to look scared, like her usual self. That was when you heard the board stop and the names glowed to show 'Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Kiba Inuzuka', Finally it was your chance to fight!-

Naruto: "YEAH! IT'S HERE IT'S HERE AT LAST! THE MOMENT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! FINALLY I GET A CHANCE TO SHOW WHAT I'VE GOT!"

Kiba: "Look at that! It's us against the kid. Hey Akamaru, I think you and I just won the lottery."

Naruto: "It's my time to shine!"

-You walked down to the arena to join Alai and Kiba with his dog.-

Alai: "Now, on to the eighth match...Naruto and Kiba Inuzuka."

Naruto: "I've been waiting forever for this! Sorry Kiba, don't take it personally if I blow you away."

-Kiba seemed to have gotten angry at your comment, but you couldn't care, you were going to beat him to a pulp.-

Kiba: "That's just what I was gonna say! Only not so politely..Right Akamaru!"

-Akamaru barks in agreement.-

Naruto: "Oh yeah! Well talking's easy, let's see what you got to say at the end of the match."

Kiba: " ugh! little squirt!"

-Kiba picked his dog Akamaru up and placed him on the ground with him, he really intended on having that dog fight with him.-

Naruto: "Wait a second! Are you kidding me? What's the puppy doing here? He's just gonna get in the way!"

Kiba: "Deal with it! I never go into battle without Akamaru!"

-Akamaru barks to show he is agreeing with the annoying master's comment.-

Naruto: "Come on! Alai! Isn't that against the rules or something?"

Alai: "Sorry Naruto, like Shino's bugs, they are a part of him. He is within the rules."

Naruto: "uhhhhh, whatever! fine with me. I do my best work with a handicap!"

Kiba: "Ha! We'll just see about that! Akamaru, you stay right here and leave this to me, I've got it."

Sakura: "GO ON NARUTO! YOU CAN'T LOSE TO THIS JERK!"

-Sakura screamed to cheer me on, SAKURA, oh man you were so excited. It was your time to shine and not only that but your Sakura was cheering you on all the way too!-

Kiba: "Look I feel sorry for you, so I'm gonna finish you off with one shot, kay?"

Naruto: "Yeah, is that right? Man your even dumber than you look if you think you can beat me!"

Kiba: "You sure talk tough for such a little squirt!"

Naruto: "Hmph!"

Alai's POV

-The air was getting intense, Naruto and Kiba were glaring at each other while the others around them debating in their minds who would win by your assumptions. They all looked to each other and then focused on the one they were cheering for.-

Alai: "When you guy's are ready, you may begin."

-Kiba instantly kneeled on the ground and placed his hands together. His body started glowing blue and got down on his hands and feet like a dog, confusing Naruto in the process. Kiba's nails grew and his voice changed to that of a demonic one.-

Kiba: "Here I come!"

-Kiba moved so fast toward Naruto that it was hard to keep up with him. He lunged forward and elbowed Naruto in the stomach successfully sending your blonde haired guardian to the ground. Causing the room to fall silent.-

Kiba: "This little guy's gonna be out for a while. You can call the match.."

Shikamaru: "Thought as much."

Ino: "Yeah I thought Kiba might be too much for him, but that was fast."

Lee: "Oh Naruto, that was embarrassing!"

Kankuro: "Ha! What was that! I blinked and it was over, It was pitiful!"

-Gaara's look caught my eye and at that moment, you knew that you and Gaara were thinking the same thing. I looked over to Kakashi to see Sakura and him exchange a look, and once they did Sakura's face changed from one of worry to that of confidence. Kiba started to walk away when Naruto began to stand up. You knew he would and you became happy when you saw him stand, it was the Naruto you knew.-

Kiba: "What! No Way!"

Naruto: "Don't ever...Don't ever under estimate me again!"

Lee: "YEAH!"

Sakura: "Atta boy Naruto!"

Kiba: "Yeah yeah more tough talk! Look at yourself in a mirror, your a mess!"

Naruto: "Ha! I just wanted to see what you've got! Frankly you hit like an old lady! You have a better chance of winning this is you sent that puppy in to fight for you!"

Kiba: "Your gonna regret that...Come on Akamaru!"

-Kiba and Akamaru charged at Naruto while grabbing into his bag to get a weapon. He used smoke grenades.-

Naruto: "Smoke grenades?"

Kiba: "Take this!"

-The area around Naruto became covered and you were no longer able to see him. Through the smoke you could hear Naruto's grunts. After a few moments you saw Naruto exit from one end of the cloud of smoke. Where he was met by Akamaru. Who bit his wrist and sent him back into the cloud of smoke.-

Kiba: "Ha! He fell for it!"

Ino: "What the!"

Shikamaru: "Darn! the best part and I can't see anything!"

-Kiba landed outside of the cloud of smoke grinning. It soon began to fade and you could once again see Naruto, except he was on the ground and Akamaru was sitting next to him looking happy, he barked once and wagged his tail as he saw his master.-

Kiba: "Yeah! This fight is over! Good doggie, way to g-"

-Kiba's face turned a shocked one as Akamaru jumped up and bit Kiba on his arm.-

Kiba: "Hey, Akamaru, what are you doing?"

Naruto: "Surprise! Gotcha!"

-Naruto removed the jutsu to reveal that he turned himself into Akamaru to trick Kiba into thinking he had won.-

Kiba: "You used a transformation Jutsu! You little...GET OFF! Let go of me!"

Naruto: "Ew! You smell even worse than the dog!"

Kiba: "what'd you do with him! Where is he!"

Naruto: "He's right here!"

-Naruto held up the little Akamaru as he wimpered a little bit, Kiba looked shocked and worried for his puppy.-

Kiba: "How did you! Ok..."

Ino: "Woah! Is that really Naruto? Who would've thought that Naruto, would be a match for Kiba!"

Shikamaru: "To balance a transformation jutsu and a clone jutsu at the same time...there's no way he should be able to do that!"

Temari: "He's got his jutsu down, there's no doubt about it."

Kankuro: "Well, well, well. Kid's better than I thought!"

Hintata: "Wasn't that amazing? Amazing!"

Sakura: "That was amazing Naruto!"

Kiba: "Whaddya know, gotten a little stronger I see, but not nearly strong enough! cus now i'm gettin serious!"

Naruto: "Oh? Well good, I was hoping you would cus I want to seriously knock you out!"

Grandpa: "That boy...never ceases to amaze me.."

Shikamaru: "I don't know what happened, but this ain't the same Naruto we used to know."

Ino: "Mhm!"

-Kiba closed his eyes and started to take deep breathes. Confusing Naruto once again. Kiba reached into his pouch once more and spoke.-

Kiba: "Naruto! If I were you, I would let Akamaru go!"

Naruto: "Huh?"

-Akamaru appeared to have eaten something, suddenly his fur started to turn dark red and he kicked Naruto in the gut, causing him to drop Akamaru.-

Naruto: "What the heck happened? What was that thing you fed him? How come all his fur turned red!"

Kiba: Are you sure you wanna stick around to find out?"

-Kiba threw the same kind of pill in his own mouth.-

Kiba: "Let's go Akamaru!"

-Kiba squated down and created a hand sign with his hands. Akamaru jumped on his back and barked. He screamed out something in a mumble and smoke puffed up around him. When the smoke faded there were two Kiba's, one standing on top of the other one. Kiba was glowing blue and Naruto looked shocked.-

Naruto: "He's got a crazy look in his eyes all of a sudden! Hey wait a second he took something! NO FAIR THATS CHEATING! HE OUTA BE DISQUALIFYED!"

Alai: "...Sorry but pills..are just another tool there allowed."

Naruto: "AHH YOUR NO HELP AT ALL I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND!"

Alai: "I am your friend, I just have to follow the rules equally.."

Shikamaru: " I don't get it, what was that stuff he ate?"

Choji: "Those were food pills..."

Ino: "What?"

Choji: "It was something the military developed, an energy booster thats so powerful that the troops who take it can fight for three days and nights without a break. But after extnded battling, it can result of high levels of anxiety and almost total exhaustion. Right now, Kiba and Akamaru's chakra has at least doubled in strength."

Kiba: "Let's finish this! ON ALL FOURS!"

-Kiba and Akamaru jumped in the air to lung at Naruto, who did a back flip out of the way just in time. They collided with the ground and created a puff of smoke in the process. One of the Kiba's lunged again and missed as Naruto dodged. The hooded ninja ran up the wall and tried to attack him again, resulting in another failer.-

Sakura: "NARUTO!"

Asuma: "It's bad news for Naruto..Kiba already fights like a wild beast, his chakra is intense enough even without an enhancement. The idea of these pills doubling the strength of his chakra? Well...then a perfect weapon for Kiba."

-Everyone started to look worried as the two Kiba's started throwing attacks after attacks. Naruto was struggling to keep his balance and had no openings for a counter attack. Naruto eventually jumped in the air to try and get a chance, but Kiba saw it as an opportunity.-

Kiba: "Now I gotcha, Land beast. Ultimate tai-jutsu!"

-He spun so fast that it appeared he had turned into a moving tornado and not only that Akamaru had also turned into the same object. Together they launched an attack on Naruto. Who went flying and yelling through the air. The two Kiba's stopped and watched as Naruto landed roughly on the ground below him.-

Kiba: "I told ya it was gonna get serious!"

Naruto: "I will...I will be...Hokage...I will..."

Kiba: "How are you gonna do that? By lying flat on your face? I got news for ya! I'm gonna b Hokage! *laughs*"

-As Kiba was laughing hysterically, Naruto started slowly standing up.-

Sakura: "ON YOUR FEET NARUTO!"

Naruto: "Sorry but, You can forget about being Hokage...cus I'm the top dog around here."

Kiba: "Your Kidding, your a glutton for punishment aren't ya?"

-Naruto didn't answer, he slightly smiled and let Kiba continue talking.-

Kiba: "Ok, it's your funeral, I'm gonna make sure you don't get up again.. Lets go Akamaru!"

Naruto: "How many times are you gonna use THAT move?"

Kiba: "Just once more!"

-Kiba went to repeat the same move as last time with Akamaru, but Naruto knew what to do. He leapt up above both of the tornado's, dodging them so he only got hit slightly. As he fell to the ground, they landed perfectly in unison. Naruto sat in one place thinking of what to do. Kiba threw a smoke bomb and combined it with another fang attack. You couldn't see what was happening in the smoke, but it eventually faded and it appeared that Naruto was still standing. Kiba stood proudly and spoke.-

Kiba: "Ha! Looks like your out of gas kid."

Naruto: "Yeah? Bring it on dog breathe cus no matter how many clones of yourself you make I'll STILL have enough gas to beat you!"

Kiba: "HA! You always got a snappy come back...Let's see you come back from this! Ready Akamaru?"

-They glared at each other for only a few moments before Kiba went to strike again. The move looked the same as the one he did before, and it seemed that Naruto picked that up too, he reacted just before the smoke bomb was thrown on the ground. Kiba and his clone spun around in circles for their tornado fang attack.-

Naruto: "Gotta find a way to counterattack!"

Sakura: "What's going on? I can't see!"

-No one was able to tell what exactly was happening in that cloud, but it didn't look good from where any of us stood. At that point you saw something in the smoke that just made you smile at Naruto. Kakashi seemed to notice as well.-

Kakashi: "Very clever.."

Sakura: "Huh?"

Kakashi: "Wait, you'll see."

Sakura: "Woah!"

-The smoke fully cleared to reveal three Kiba's standing in the arena. All of them face to face. An old trick that you knew would work for a little bit. Everyone was amazed and the two Kiba's were confused as to who was who anymore.-

Sakura: "Good one Naruto! Brilliant!"

Hinata: "It's...Genious!"

Sakura: "He's made himself look like Kiba, so now Kiba doesn't know which one to go after! He's got to be careful cus he might be attacking Akamaru."

Lee: "And meanwhile, Naruto is safe attacking either one! Brilliant idea! WOOHOO!"

Sakura: "He's got 'em completely confused...ha!"

Kiba: "Ok...So I see you've gotten better at the transformation jutsu, but you forgot one little thing. I admit you look just like me and that threw me for a minute. But I still know which one is you. You can't hide from me! Wanna know why?"

-Kiba punched one of the Kiba clones and sent him to the ground, and Kiba grinned.-

Kiba: "Cus I can smell ya kid...There's just no getting past our sense of smell. Tough luck. Ha ha! Games over."

-The clone that was punched went up in a puff of smoke revealing the little beaten up Akamaru. Everyone was confused, and Kiba turned out to face the other Kiba.-

Kiba: "So it was you! Messing with me!"

-As the clone flew away, if created a puff of smoke, revealing another Akamaru. Confusing Kiba more.-

Kiba: "Wha?"

Kakashi: "Well this is coming from the original class clown after all..."

-He had a point, I'd heard that Naruto loved to pull of pranks, so something like this should be expected from him. As Kiba faced the second Akamaru, the first one stood up and returned to his original form, Naruto... he quickly took the moment to run up behind him and as Kiba turned around, kick him in the jaw and send him to the ground.-

Sakura: "Atta boy!"

Hinata: "That was just...amazing!"

-Kiba landed on the ground next to the real Akamaru. As he looked at his beaten up puppy he got more and more angry. Naruto simply laughed, when Kiba found out who he was and punched him, Naruto decided to transform into Akamaru, making Kiba forget all about his sense of smell.-

Ino: "Who would've thought that Naruto could ever be that smart?"

Kiba: "Little squirt!"

Naruto: "A smart shinobi, is careful how he uses his jutsu, otherwise it's liable to come back and bite him on the butt. Dummy!"

Kakashi: "Hey...thats my line...sort of"

-Kiba was starting to lose his temper, and at one point you saw him biting his own hand! The blood was dripping down to the ground as he tried to remain calm.-

Kakashi: "Careful Naruto, your opponent has calmed himself down...so what's your next move?"

Naruto: "So are you finally getting serious Kiba? Good, that means it's time to unveil something special I've been saving. My super secret killer move!"

Kiba: "Your what? You've gotta be kiddin' me!"

Sakura: "Huh? Where'd he come up with that?"

Lee: "You can leave it to Naruto to have a trick up his sleeve. Well done!"

Kiba: "Ha! 'Super secret killer move!' Get outta here! It's a bluff!"

Naruto: "Yeah? Well try me and find out! You ready?"

Kiba: "Whatever he's got in mind, I'll just make sure he doesn't get a chance to try it!"

-Kiba ran up and threw his shuriken at Naruto as fast as possible, Naruto dodged them perfectly and goofy like the clown he is, but Kiba quickly used his all fours jutsu to ram into Naruto with force. After Naruto stood, he appeared beside him.-

Kiba: "Well what are you waiting for?"

-Kiba threw a successul punch at Naruto's face.-

Sakura: "No Naruto!"

Hinata: "Naruto!"

-Everyone around the arena looked shocked that Naruto wasn't getting back up.-

Sakura: "On your feet Naruto!"

Naruto: "He's coming at me so fast I don't have a chance to build up my chakra!"

Kiba: "Hey what's wrong, just gonna stand there?"

-Kiba ran on all fours to Naruto, ran around in all different directions and then finally slashed down at Naruto, sending him too the ground.-

Choji: "Man he's fast!"

Ino: "Too fast, Naruto can't make his hand signs!"

-Everyone waited for Naruto to stand except for Kiba who ran off once more to use another attack. He descended down and slashed Naruto's arm. Naruto let his arm become injured and then used that to grab Kiba's claws with his other hand and throw him over his shoulder to the ground screaming 'take this' as he did it. Kiba simply landed on his hands and feet again and turned to look at Naruto, his hand bleeding from the gash. Naruto was started to pant heavily as Kiba started using chakra once more, creating a blue aura around him.-

Naruto: "I will be Hokage...I will never lose to you, or anyone here!"

Kiba: "Dream on kid! how can you beat me when you can't keep up with me!"

-Kiba ran up with his amazing speed once more and tried to slash Naruto again, but he just jumped past Kiba with perfect timing to avoid the attack. Kiba quickly recovered though and went for another attack.-

Kiba: "Hey kid! Head's up!"

-The Inuzuka rookie sliced down Naruto's back, sending him to the ground making everyone worried.-

Sakura: "Naruto!"

Kiba: "Ha! You wanted me to get serious, so I got serious!"

-Naruto wasn't getting up, if he didn't soon, you would be forced to go down and call the match.-

Kiba: "Get it now? You were just kidding yourself, you never even had a chance! Huh?"

-Thankfully to not only you, but everyone else in the room. Naruto was starting to get up.-

Naruto: "I absolutely...will not...lose, guess that means your out of luck!"

Choji: "I'll give him one thing, Kid doesn't give up."

Ino: "mhm!"

Shikamaru: "Naruto's like a bad cold. Kiba just can't seem to shake him off.."

Kankuro: "come on, I don't care who it is, I just wish someone would win this match already!"

Sakura: "Atta boy, look at him! he's starting to crack, you got him right where you want him!"

Lee: "Now Naruto! Go for it!"

Naruto: "Hey! What are you waiting for! You tired?"

Kiba: "Your a scrappy little squirt I'll give you that!"

Naruto: "That's enough of this! So time to unveil my new technique!"

Kiba: "Go for it!"

-Kiba ran up to Naruto as fast as he could.-

Kiba: "Too late!"

-Naruto kept his hand sign up and yelled, trying to gather his chakra.-

Kiba: "I gotcha now!"

-Kiba went to slash his back, and Naruto turned around to recognize Kiba's attack but as Kiba went to attack...well...Naruto farted basically . and with Kiba's sense of smell being thousand times more sensitive, it made Kiba freak out. Everyone in the stands, including you didn't know what to think of it.-

Kiba: "UGH NASTY!"

Sakura: "Whatever works Naruto! You slowed him down at least!"

Naruto: "I wish I could say I planned it, but anyway, the time has come to unleash my new technique! Shadow clone jutsu!"

-Naruto used handsigns to create clones of himself and circle the occupied Kiba.-

Naruto: "You've kicked me around pretty good so far! Now it's payback time!"

Kiba: "hmm?...well?"

-Naruto punched Kiba to send him to the ground, but before he could land, the other clones all kicked him at once, leaving the real Naruto to jump in the air and spin down while Kiba flew up. Your guardian then drop kicked him back to the ground. Finishing the familiar move.-

Naruto: "Uzumaki Barrage!"

-Everyone was stunned, Kiba had been beaten finally leaving Naruto the winner. You returned to the Arena to check Kiba and found him badly injured, he couldn't fight anymore.-

Alai: "The match is over, the Winner who will move on to the third exam is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto: "YAY THANK YOU ALAI! WOOHOO I DID IT!"

Alai: "Congratulations Naruto, Medics! could you please tend to Kiba's wounds?"

Medic: "Yes Ma'am!"

-Kiba's team ran down to see how Kiba was as the med-nin placed him on the stretcher to be taken into the infirmary. Hinata the little shy girl was concerned about her team-mate.-

Kiba: "Hinata, if you face Neji, forfeit the fight..."

-Hinata didn't say anything, only watch in awe as her team-mate was taken to be treated. Now that you thought of it, Neji and Hinata are Hyuuga's, so it must mean that they were related, but judging from Kiba's order...they didn't have a good relationship..-

Alai: "Alright, everyone please return to the stands, and we'll start the next match."

-Everyone did as they were commanded while the board started flashing, indicating it was picking the names for the next match. As it came to a stop, you saw the names and became a little worried. Neji looked determined and Hinata looked scared. Everyone seemed to know that Hinata and Neji have a history together. Slowly but surely Hinata and Neji came to the arena to face off.-

Neji: "I never thought that you and I would have to face each other...Hinata."

Hinata: "Nor I brother.."

Sakura: "What'd she call him?"

Naruto: "Brother! Those two are...brother and sister?"

Kakashi: "They're both descended from the Hyuuga clan, one of the most ancient and honorable clans of the hidden leaf village. Not actually brother and sister."

Sakura: "Ok, but they're related somehow right?"

Kakashi: "Yes, in the way a great branch is related to it's trunk. Technically they're more like cousins."

Naruto: "A trunk of...a tree?"

Lee: "Yes, Hinata belongs to the families main household, directly descended from th head of the clan. While Neji's family is just a side branch of the clan."

Sakura: "Still, they're family, and now they have to fight each other! I feel for them, must be hard."

Lee: Yes, but..."

Sakura: "But what?"

Lee: "It may not be as hard as it seems...I have heard that for many generations now there has been some bad blood between the two families."

Naruto: "hmm...and why's that?"

Lee: "I have never known the specifics, but..you know about the bloodline trait of the great ninja clans like the Uchiha and Hyuuga, special techniques and abilities unique to those families. The first generation of the Hyuuga clan has all sorts of rules and decree's that favor th main branch of the family, and it seems some people in the side branches broke these rules."

Naruto: "huh?"

Lee: "Anyway, it is said because of that, there has been Rivalry between the branches in the clan."

Sakura: "So it's like, this match is a family fued!"

Kakashi: "Look, Alai's about to start the match.."

Alai: "It's time to start the ninth match, Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, you may start the match when ready..."

-You didn't want to start it, but after listening to enough of Lee's explaination of the Hyuuga clan, you signaled to Kakashi to get them to be quiet so you could start the match.-

Neji: "Before we do this, Hinata listen to me...Withdraw now, you know you were never meant to be a ninja. Your too kind and gentle, you seek harmony and avoid conflict. You allow yourself to be easily swayed by others...admit it...you have no confidence, you feel inferior to everyone else here. It would have been better to simply remain a genin. But to register for th Chuunin exams you need to enter a team of three people. You never even wanted to take part of these exams, but Shino and Kiba did, so you couldn't bare to let your team-mate's down. Could you?"

Hinata: "No! Your wrong! Your wrong! I wanted- I had to find out...I did it because I wanted to see if I could change."

Neji: "Hinata...you are the pampered offspring of the Hyuuga's main branch.."

Hinata: "What?"

Neji: "People can't change no matter how hard they try. They can't run away from their true nature, Your a failer, you'll always be, a failer! People are judged by their true nature, it is the way of the world, that is why we have an elite, and why there are outcasts. We can change our physical appearance, improve our skills with training and study, but ultimatly, we are judged by what we cannot change. What can't be changed, must be endured, we are who we are Hinata, and we must live with it. Just as I must live with the fact that you were born into the elite of our clan, while I am from a lesser branch. I understand these things becuase I see the world clearly, with my byakugan. Despite your brave words, what your really thinking is that you'd like to run. Run as far away from here as you can."

Hinata: "No, your wrong! your wrong about me!"

Neji: "byakugan!"

-Neji glared at Hinata with his eyes filled with Anger, as Hinata tried to turn away from his stare.-

Neji: "My eyes cannot be decieved. Just a moment ago, in the slightest of movements your gaze drifted to the upper left corner of the room. I saw at that moment, you were thinking of your past, your bitter past, and then almost immediatly after your gaze drifted to the lower right, it was a mere flicker of the eyes but to me it revealed all of your mental and physical suffering. Your seeing your old self, and wondering if your life has prepared you for this moment. Your picturing the outcome of the battle. You see yourself losing! At the way your holding your arms in front of your body like that? It tells me that your trying to build a wall between us, keeping me at bay. You want to keep me from reading the deepest recess's of your mind, and why? Because everything I've said was true. Shall I go on? That familiar jester of putting your finger to your lips I know that a desperate attempt to hide your rise in panic. But it's all the more desperate because you know it's futile. It's all you Hinata, you are what you are, wether you admit it or not I already know!"

Naruto: "THAT DOES IT! Who gave you the right to tell her who she can or can't be! Go on Hinata, show this guy he's wrong! Hinata! You just gonna stand there and take that! Do something your driving me crazy!"

-Naruto's words broke the spell that Neji had been placing Hinata under. Everything he had just said ended up turning against him because now Hinata had even more confidence than she did before the match.-

Neji: "If you don't forfeit the match, you know what will happen..."

-Hinata closed her eyes and started doing hand signs. bringing the byakugan to her eyes. She then got in a battle stance and prepared herself.-

Hinata: "Prepare yourself...my brother!"

-Neji got in the same stance and was ready to fight.-

Neji: "Very well then..."

Lee: "Of course, it is the Hyuuga style..that is why their poses are the same."

Sakura: "The Hyuuga style?"

Lee: "It is the most effect style of tai-jutsu found in our village. I have said it before, I have on my team probably the strongest genin to probably ever come out of the hidden leaf village. That man, Neji Hyuuga."

-The battle started with Hinata attempting to strike her cousin, but he blocked it easily and she kept swinging while dodging Neji's attacks. They were at a standstill for some time until Hinata saw an opening, but unfortunatly she missed because of Neji's dodge. They then returned to their stance and repeated the same moves over again.-

Sakura: "But sensei, how do they know where to strike their opponent? I mean the chakra network isnt visible to the eye right? so how do they know exactly where to land their blows?"

Kakashi: "Your forgetting their byakugan. there are few things invisible to THOSE eyes. Whats more, when they strike a blow, it's different from a normal attack. A small bit of their own chakra is released from their own hand. It drills into the opponents body directly attacking his chakra network."

-Hinata and Neji kept fighting until someone landed a blow, making their attacks stop.-

Naruto: "Yeah get him!"

-You all waited for what seemed like forever, not able to see who hit who. And then, suddenly blood spat rom Hinata's mouth.-

Neji: "So that's it huh? that's all there is to the Hyuuga's main branch power?"

Naruto: "Wait what is going on? I mean I thought Hinata hit Neji perfectly!"

-Hinata tried to continue on, but Neji grabbed her hand and used his chakra to stop her left arm from recieving any more chakra. With Hinata panting heavily and Neji still calm. He pulled up her sleeve to reveal her arm covered in bruises.-

Hinata: "What? You mean? All this time you..."

Neji: "That's right...I could see your chakra points the whole time!"

-Neji pushed Hinata back and sent her fling across the arena to the floor. He walked over while she was still on the ground.-

Neji: "Look Hinata... I am completely out of your league and that won't change. This is what seperates the elite from the failers. You may not like it, but it's a fact. From the instant you said you wouldn't run anymore, your fate was sealed, you were destined for failer, and now...your consumed wtih hopelessness. Now this is your last warning Hinata, forfeit this match!"

Hinata: "I...I...I never...hold back on my word. Because that too is my ninja way."

-Blood was dripping from her mouth and she was inspiring the whole room. She was so nice and to have to fight someone this strong was just unfair, but she was standing and fighting even though she knew she had little chance.-

Naruto: "I had no idea, Hinata was as tough as she is."

Lee: "She is alot like you..."

Sakura: "You know, come to think of it, she is always watching you."

Naruto: "Huh?"

-Hinata re-activated her bloodline trait and so did Neji.-

Neji: "Bring it on!"

-As Neji activated his byakugan again, Something happened in Hinata's chest, and she was in danger. She spat up more blood and Neji took it as a chance, he held his hand up and got into fighting stance, and something in his eyes changed.-

Ino: "Woah, did you see his eyes? Do you think he's really going to try to kill her? He wouldn't!"

Sakura: "Doesn't it seem that the difference in strength makes it seem unfair? He's just way too strong, It's a mis-match! I mean seriously!"

Naruto: "GO HINATA! YOU CAN DO IT!"

-Confidence returned to her eyes and she went to strike Neji one more time. They swung and dodged all of the attacks they threw at each other for some time until eventually she struck and missed Neji, who then hit her arm and then her jaw.-

Naruto: "Hinata!"

-She slid back to regain her balance and started coughing again, gripping her chest again. Even though she couldn't win, she was still changing, willing to fight. She stood again and charged at Neji with full intent of winning. But then Neji cut her off by sending tons of chakra into her chest once more. Making everyone gasp as blood spat out of her mouth once again. She fell to the ground and Neji stood victorious. You gasp at Hinata's condition.-

Neji: "You just didn't get it, your strikes were in-effective from the very start. Your finished."

Gai: "It's too bad but after that blow to the heart, Hinata...is done."

Alai: "Since she's no longer able to continue this match..."

Naruto: "NO! Don't stop this match Alai PLEASE!"

Alai: "But Naruto..."

Sakura: "Naruto! What on earth are you doing! Hinata's had it, you can see she's unconcious can't you?"

-At that moment Hinata was begining to stand once more, fighting against her own body's will to stand up.-

Neji: "What do you think your doing? If you continue to fight, your going to die!"

-Hinata continued to try to stand and Neji, angry re-activated his byakugan.-

Hinata: "I'm, not finished!"

Neji: "Give up the tough guy act, I can tell your barely standing, you've been caring a very heavy burden, having been born to the main branch of the hyuuga clan, and your cursed blame yourself for being weak. But look, people can't change who they are thats just the way it is. Just accept defeat and you won't have to suffer anymore!"

-Memories of the party where you met Hinata flash through your mind, you knew that she wasn't going to win, but she still faught, and you even noticed that she's changed a great deal since the exams started, Hinata's words cut your flashback off.-

Hinata: "No, your wrong brother, you've got it backwards. You see, I can tell. That your the one, your suffering much more than I."

Neji: "I'm what?"

Hinata: "Your the one, who's all torn up, about the fate of the main and side branches of the Hyuuga clan."

-What Hinata said made something inside Neji become very angry, he charged with intent to kill and I knew at that point it was time to call the match.-

Alai: "Neji no! The match is over!"

-He was still running and we had to stop him somehow. A puff of smoke appeared and I ran in between Hinata and Neji and prepared a flare spell just incase. But when the smoke cleared, I could see that Gai was holding Neji by the neck, Kurenai holding Neji's arm and Kakashi standing near all of you.-

Alai: "Neji this match is officially over, I cannot let you harm Hinata anymore. You win match, now go back to the stands. Hinata, you should go to the infirmary."

Neji: "But-"

Gai: "Calm down now Neji!"

-The fight was over and Hinata agreed to go to the infirmary Next up were the only two who haven't gone yet. Gaara versus Rock Lee...-


End file.
